Unforeseen
by Irlanda Anima
Summary: AU Season 7. SG1 are trying to help Daniel get his memories back and they think a trip to Abydos might help. But when they get there they find out just how wrong they were. Indefinite HIATUS
1. Prologue

STARGATE: SG-1 'UNFORSEEN' 

Written by Moonlight Snitch

PROLOGUE 

   She felt cold, drained, like something had forcefully removed all the energy from her and tried to push it all back in to quickly. She was sick and feverish, shivering like she had been thrown down a very deep well and had sat in the water for hours or days. The air around her was icy cold, like space. Maybe that's where she was. She hoped to the Gods that she wasn't. She hoped that this was all some really bad nightmare and that any minute now she would wake up and… What? What would happen after she woke? She couldn't remember.

   _'Daniel!'_ She whimpered in pain at the sound of the voice. It sounded so close yet so far away. The voice was loud and full of panic. Like something terrible was happening or had happened. But the name was familiar to her… comforting…

   _'Who are you?'_ She screamed out at the sound of the voice. It hurt he head so much, like something was trying to slowly spilt it open with a dull axe. The voice had been different this time though. A woman, someone who had been frightened, had spoken the last voice. But this one had been a man's voice. He had sounded hurt… confused… maybe both. His voice had sounded familiar. 

   _'Oh Gods, I'm so sorry.'_ "Stop!" She screamed. It hurt. They hurt. The voices were hurting her head so much that she wished they would stop. They all sounded familiar, but it just hurt so much, she couldn't handle it.

   _'Sssh, It's okay,'_ there it was again. That man's voice, except this time he hadn't sounded hurt or confused. He had sounded comforting. She wanted to hear him again. Even though it hurt when she heard him, she wanted to listen to the sound of his voice. It was comforting.

   _'Shee bene wa,'_ the voice whispered. _'Shee bene wa.'_ She knew those words. Words that hadn't been spoken to her in so long she had almost forgotten. He always would say them to her as she would say them right back. _'It means 'sleep with beloved.' 'Sleep well knowing I am near,''_ She remembered. An ache developed in her chest as he said the words. She knew who it was now that was speaking them. She would have scolded herself greatly for forgetting if she hadn't felt so weak and sick. She felt his lose so much that it hurt worst then the headache she had. She realized long ago that she might never get him back. 

   _'Shee bene wa. I will be here to wake you from your nightmares. They can not separate us.'_

"She is awake, my Lord," a voice said from somewhere above her. She winched involuntarily at the pain in her head that the voice had cause.

   There was a pause, then a dark, deeper voice answered, "Leave us." The voice sent a shiver down her spine. _'No!'_ She thought desperately. _'Not him!'_

   She heard the sound of scrapping metal as a huge door was shut somewhere near by and then… nothing. No sound at all, except for the sounds of her labored breathing and her racing heartbeat.

   _'… Hang in there,'_ The voice in her mind said again. _'I will come.'_ His voice was comforting, but sad as well. She didn't understand why he sounded so sad, but she wanted to know. It hurt her to hear that tone in his voice. _'I will come for you. They can not keep us apart.'_

   She clamed herself with the reassurance his voice gave her then slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark, darker then it should be. Even at night, it had never been this dark before. The moons had always proved enough light, but now, there was none.

   There was suddenly a glowing white light from somewhere directly above her. She looked towards it, and then shrunk away in fear upon realizing what it was she saw. The glow around those eyes where hard to forget. 

   He reached out a hand towards her, something glowing brightly in the center of his palm. She screamed as it started to cause he more pain then she was already in. Her mind felt like it was going to explode and then… darkness.  


	2. Memories

**AN:** Here's the second chapter. I know the first one was confusing, as I didn't say who anyone was, but it was suppose to be like that. It'll all be explained later in the story. This chapter is much longer and I'm hoping all my chapters will either be this length or longer. I'll try to get at least one chapter out a week, but I've still got school and also my HP story to write so I may not be able to do it all the time. That's where you guys come in. You can pester me with emails and reviews. Trust me, I'm one who always feels guilty when I don't update my stories and you guys complain. It works.

**L E McMurray:** Thanks for the review. Your review scared me a little as I've read most of you stories. You one of my favorite Stargate fan fiction writers and I'm honored that you're reading my story. Thanks, it really means a lot. 

**Sister of Darkness:** Love the name. Sorry that the first chapter confused you, but it's suppose to be like that. I can't tell you whom they were because it would spoil things but I don't think it's that hard to guess. And yes, Abydos is the best. I love reading Stargate fic that have to do with Abydos so I decided to do one myself. Thanks for review!

**Skakia:** Here's the next chapter so you don't have to go nuts. Thanks for your review and don't forget to review again!

Thanks guys for reviewing and hope you enjoy this new chapter to 'Unforseen'!

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORSEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season one, two, four, and seven

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com

**CHAPTER ONE: MEMORIES **

   "Sha'uri!" Daniel screamed, his head bolting up from his paper clutter desk, drenched in sweat. His breathing was coming in quick labored gasps and his heart was racing a hundred miles and hour, as were the images flashing through his mind. 

   He rubbed his hands over his face trying to will the images to leave him, but they wouldn't. They just kept coming faster and faster. He wanted them to stop. He couldn't understand what the hell he was seeing. It was like watching a very quick action scene on fast-forward. 

   He took in some deep breaths, trying his best to calm himself down. It wouldn't be good for anyone if he lost himself within his mind at this point. God only knew how much he still had to go through. These nightmares that he had been having for the past week since he had come back, kept getting worst and worst, without making the slightest bit of sense to him. They were just flashes of images that he guessed were from his life before he became an 'ascended' as Sam had said, but he couldn't figure them out or piece them together. It was all like some giant jigsaw puzzle that he had to solve but he didn't have all the pieces. 

   "God," Daniel sighed in frustration, bailing his fist over his eyes as his elbows rested against his desk. Why couldn't everything just be simple and straightforward? He would love it if he had just come back with his memories intact, but that wasn't the case. Sam had said that the 'beings' had just wanted to punish him and, God, were they ever doing a great job.

   He breath out a deep sigh, rubbed his eyes and pulled a few papers on his desk closer. Reports. What a wonderful thing to be staring at, at what… he glanced at the clock… two am. Not that he had much choice. General Hammond wanted him to review all the missions SG-1 had gone on pier to his whatever it was. The General had hoped that by doing so, Daniel might be able to remember something. It wasn't helping. Not that the fact that there were over a million reports made any differences at all. No sir._ 'Ya right,'_ Daniel thought to himself tiredly. 

   He yawned and continued to stare at the report, not really reading it. God was he ever tired. Between the nightmares, the reports, the paperwork he needed to fill out and Janet's check-ups, he barely got any sleep. The rest of his team tried to help him get through his work, since a lot of the paperwork had to do with missions he couldn't remember, but even then it still took forever to get done. 

   He threw the report back down onto his desk after a few moments, stood and stretched. He'd been sitting in that chair for God only knows how long. He needed to walk. Seeing that his mug was empty, he grabbed it and headed over to the coffee machine. When he had first come back, he hadn't understood why he had had one, but once the nightmares and the workload started, he quickly found the answer to his question. Jack had laughed at him one time when he had seen him get up to get his tenth cup. Daniel had looked at him questionable and Jack had only said that it was the normal Daniel Jackson way. Daniel Jackson needs coffee to survive, Jack had said, causing the other members of his team to laugh. Daniel had blushed. 

   He smiled, remembering that. It had only been, what, two days ago, but it already felt like forever._ 'That's what happens when you're up all hours of the night,'_ Daniel thought to himself. 

   He silent filled his mug and turned to head back to his desk only to find Jack O'Neill leaning in his doorway, hands tucked away neatly into his pockets. Daniel was a little startled to see him. It was two in the morning!_ 'Geez, does the guy ever sleep?'_

   "Ah, the great Doctor Jackson is getting his regular dose of caffeine, I see." Jack said, half smiling. Daniel merrily gave Jack a look and took a sip of his coffee. 

   "What do you want, Jack?" Daniel said, walking over to his desk and placing his coffee mug down.

   "Whoa, someone's grumpy." Jack said, coming into the little office. Daniel just sighed and rubbed his face. 

   "Just haven't been getting enough sleep. Sorry." Daniel answered sheepishly. 

   Jack waved him off. "S'okay. I understand."

   Daniel gave him a look that said 'ya right'. "You do?"

   "Sure," Jack answered, flopping down into a chair by Daniel's desk. "We've all had our nights when our demons keep us awake."

   Daniel stared at him for a moment. Jack really did know more then he let on. Daniel sighed and leaned back against his desk. He wanted sleep. No, he needed sleep. Too bad his mind wouldn't let him have it. 

   "What's wrong, Daniel?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence. Daniel shook his head, not knowing what to say. Over the past week, Daniel had learned to trust Jack. He trusted Jack more then anyone else here on the base at the moment. Maybe that's because since SG-1 had found him on that planet, Jack had barely left his side and he knew he could count on Jack to be there if he needed him. But he just didn't know how to explain this. 

   "I'm just… still trying to adjust to everything, that's all." He answered, pulling his glasses off his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

   Jack nodded; understanding that this was hard on Daniel. Hell, he still couldn't understand how Daniel was fairing as well as he was. If he were in that position, he would have gone crazy by now. "I know it's hard, Daniel. But in time things will be back to normal."

   Daniel fell silent and stared down at his feet. He couldn't believe that. "Jack," he started softly. "What if my memories don't come back?"

   "Daniel, we've been over this-"

   "I know," Daniel interrupted. "But my memories aren't coming back. I know you guys said that it would take time, but the more time that passes, the more confused I get. I only have three clear memories. The rest…" Daniel flailed his arms out in a display of helpless frustration. 

   Jack watched Daniel silently for a moment. He didn't know if there was anything he could say or do that would reassure him. All he could do was be there for him. He had faith in Daniel. He knew that no matter what, the little archeologist that they had all learned to love would pull through. But Daniel looked so lost and venerable right now, like he had when he had been dying. It scared Jack, but there was really nothing he could do. Except be there for him. 

   "Daniel, I'm really no expert in this stuff, especially since we're dealing with something that's never happened before, but I do know that you're going to pull through this. And we're all going to be here to help you if you need it. Me, Sam, Teal'c. You're family to us, Daniel. We'll help you through this every step of the way." Jack said slowly, making sure Daniel understood.

   Daniel stood for a few moments in silence, not knowing how he should answer that. He had never expected Jack to say something like that. Sure, if it had been Sam, then he wouldn't have bat an eye, but it was Jack. It was different coming from him somehow. It meant a lot more.

   _'My Dan'yel, please!'_ Daniel winched slightly upon hearing the voice in his head. Now what? Jack saw Daniel winch and was immediately on his feet.

   "Daniel?" He said alarmingly.

   Daniel waved him off. "I'm fine, Jack."

   "Really?" Jack said, looking Daniel up and down as though he was trying to see something wrong. "Then why did you just winch?"

   "I didn't winch." Daniel protested.

   "Yes, you did. I saw it."

   Daniel sighed. "Jack, there is nothing-"

   _'Come no further.'_ "Ahh." Daniel gripped the side of his head. It felt like something was trying to split his head open. 

   "Daniel?!" Jack yelled, gripping the younger man's shoulder. "Daniel, what's wrong?"

   "Nothing," Daniel said, though he knew Jack wouldn't buy it. He was standing here clutching his head; of course Jack wasn't going to believe him. "Jack, this has happened before." Daniel said softly, rubbing his temples.

   "What?" Jack said, wide-eyed. "How come you haven't said anything?"

   "Janet knows. That's enough, isn't it?" Daniel asked.

   "No! You should have told us. Daniel, you're clutching the side of your head like it's cause you sever pain. You should have – Daniel? Daniel!" Jack yelled as Daniel fell to his knees.

   The pain was worst now, overwhelming. His mind was racing, filling with images that he couldn't understand, that he didn't want to understand. What was happening? He could felt Jack's hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't hear him. It was like he was getting further and further away. The memory was coming…

_   Kasuf placed an arm around Sha'uri, confusion writing all over his features. "Good son, do your eyes not see?" he asked, gesturing to Sha'uri's face. Daniel didn't want to look at her. It hurt too much._

_   "Sha'uri has been taken over by a Goa'uld." Seeing Kasuf's confusion, he rusted to explain. "A demon now lives within her. One of great power and evil."_

_   Kasuf turned to Sha'uri in shook. She bowed her head in shame to her father. Daniel winched slightly seeing just how much she really did act like his Sha'uri. "He speaks the truth, Father." She said sadly._

_   Kasuf looked shocked and afraid. Daniel could understand why. "But you said you had returned to me." He whispered horrified._

_   Sha'uri looked up at him sharply. "And I have."_

_   "Stop it! Okay, just stop it. You can't fool me." Daniel yelled, not believe a word this… demon said. " I know what you are. I've seen what you are!" _

_   "Please, believe me!" She pleaded tearfully, her voice chocking with emotion. _

_   "No," Daniel answered, shaking his head in refusal. _

_   "The demon sleeps because I am with child." Daniel couldn't answer this. He could only stare at her and her huge belly, trying so very hard to just wake up and find all of this a dream. "Hear me, Husband," Sha'uri pleaded. "The Goa'uld that has stolen my soul is called Ammo'net. She sleeps for the sake of the child."_

_   Daniel swallowed hard, wanting to believe her. "Why?"_

_   Sha'uri tried to hold back her tears. "If she awakens, the child will come forth, stillborn."_

_   "I have never known a Goa'uld to father a human child." Teal'c suddenly said after being silent for so long._

_   Daniel only became more upset upon hearing this. "Apophis is the Father?"_

_   Sha'uri sobbed to her father at the tone Daniel had used. "Y-Yes."_

_   'God, no,' Daniel thought._

_   "Then Apophis is here also." Teal'c said._

_   Sha'uri turned away from her father to face him, still sobbing. "No, he has hidden me away. He does not want to reveal the true purpose of this child to his enemies." She turned back to her father, sobbing into his robes._

_   Daniel's eyes widened. "What true purpose?" Sha'uri looked up at her father, not waiting to answer Daniel's question. "Sha'uri! What does Apophis want with a human child?"_

_   Sha'uri turned tearfully eyes to him. "He wishes the child to one day become his new host."_

_   Daniel was stunned. He turned to Teal'c. "Is that true?" Teal'c could only look at Daniel, not having an answer to give. Daniel turned back to look at his wife. "Sha'uri."_

_   She sobbed as Kasuf looked at her helplessly. Daniel, more sternly, asks, "Is that true?"_

_   Sha'uri could only stare at him helplessly for a moment, then… "Yes."_

   "Daniel! Daniel, can you hear me?" Daniel opened his eyes to see a very worried Jack leaning over him. He groaned. His head felt awful. Jack helped him slowly sit up.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack demanded, as Daniel leaned back against the front of his desk.

   "Flashback," Daniel answered. "At least, I think it was. It's sort of hard to tell when you can't remember what happened before it or after it."

   Jack sighed in frustration. "God, Daniel, you scared the crap out of me. I was about ready to call Janet up here and get your ass down to the infirmary."

Daniel sighed. "Then I guess I'm grateful I snapped out of that when I did. I've seen fair too much of the infirmary lately then I would have liked."

   Jack chuckled. "So, what happened?"

   Daniel placed a hand over his eyes._ 'Too bad I can't get him off the topic.'_ "It's a long story Jack, one that I really don't feel like explaining."

   Jack nodded. "What'd you see then?"

   "Abydos, Kasuf, Teal'c… Sha'uri…" He said simply.

   "Ah." Jack decided not to question Daniel on it anymore, as he obviously wasn't too keen on the topic. Anything that involved Sha'uri was generally a sore topic for Daniel. Not that Jack could blame him. With this whole memory loss thing, it must be like relieving the pain all over again. All fresh and new, just the way Daniel didn't want it. 

   Daniel rubbed his eyes, and then forced himself to stand with Jack's help. He hated it when this happened. It only ever happened with that memory and two others: Him helping Sha'uri while she was in labor and… her funeral. 

   Jack observed Daniel for a moment before asking. "You sure you're okay? You're not going to blackout on me again?"

   Daniel smiled. "I'm fine, Jack. That probably either won't happen again or if it does, it won't happen for a very long time. Hopefully."

   Jack nodded. "Why didn't you tell us you were having flashbacks?"

   Daniel sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I didn't know what they were at first. It only ever happens with three memories. Janet already knew about them and I didn't see a reason to inform you, Sam, or Teal'c."

   Jack rubbed his face, trying to understand what was going on. "It's okay, Danny. I was just wondering what the hell was going on?" _'Damn, I shouldn't be letting him off this easy. Oh but you're tired, O'Neill and so is Daniel. Why pester him about it,'_ Jack thought.

   Daniel nodded. "It's okay. I should have told you. I knew you were going to find out sooner or later, but I should have told you so you wouldn't have been so surprised if it happened."

   Jack waved him off. "Nah doesn't matter. Just don't do that again around me. It's bad enough I almost get killed ever time we go off world, I don't need you killing me with a heart attack here on Earth."

   Daniel smiled.

   Jack clasped his hands together. "Well, I should be trying to get some sleep and so should you. How can you expect Janet to let you come back onto my team if you tier yourself out like this?"

   Daniel chuckled. "I'll try, Jack. Right after I clean up this mess," he said, gesturing to the pile of papers on his desk.

   Jack stared opened eyed at him. "My God, what the hell did those 'beings' do to you? Daniel Jackson doesn't clean his messes."

   Daniel laughed. "And normal I don't, but Hammond wants these reports back and I don't feel like packing them up first thing in the morning."

   "Ah." Jack said heading towards the door. "Janet wanted me to remind you that you have that check-up in the morning. Maybe she'll clear you."

   Daniel smiled. "Maybe. Night Jack."

   "Good-night, Daniel. And do try to sleep." Jack said, leaving the room.

   Once he had gotten a few halls away from Daniel's office, Jack sighed in frustration. Daniel wasn't getting any better. If anything, he was getting worst. They had all been hoping that what Sam had felt coming off of him was just the aftermath of being an 'ascended', but now…

   _'Damn, what did those 'ascended' know-it-alls do to him?' _Jack thought as he entered the elevator and punched in the number for Sam's floor. Daniel had told them that they had wanted to punish him for interfering in human matters, but they had thought that taking Daniel's memories away had been enough. But obviously they hadn't thought so. Oh no, they wanted to make Daniel suffer even more by messing around with them, making Daniel relive things that he didn't want to take about. Like Sha'uri's funeral.

   Daniel hadn't had to say it for Jack to know. It was written all over his face that he had been reliving the funeral. Especially when he had said that there were only three memories that he had relived. Jack could tell that he was going to say more, but chose not too. 

   The elevator doors opened and Jack made a beeline for Sam's office. Maybe if the two of them put their heads together they could think of something. He hoped to God that they did. He just couldn't stand watching Daniel like this. It hurt. It hurt worst then when Daniel had died and became 'ascended'.

   He reached Sam's door and knocked, not noticing the two voices that had suddenly stopped talking from within. "Sam, open up. It's me."

   The door was opened a few moments later to revile a very tired looking Samantha Carter. Her skin was almost as white as a ghost and she had huge bags under her eyes. Jack frowned.

   "You alright, Major?" He asked.

   "Yes, sir. Just haven't been sleeping well." She said, sniffling. Jack smiled. Sam wasn't one to admit that she wasn't feeling well. "Is there something you want?"

   "Yes, acutely." Jack said, but paused when he saw movement behind her. It was Teal'c. "Ah Teal'c, you're here too. Well that's great. That means I won't have to repeat myself later."

   Teal'c just raised an eyebrow as Sam let the Colonel into her office. She closed the door and turned to Jack. "What's this about?"

   Jack settled himself down into a chair by Sam's desk and sighed. "It's about Daniel."

   Sam and Teal'c shared a gaze. "We were just speaking of Doctor Jackson." Teal'c said. 

   "Oh, so were all on the same page then." Jack said.

   Sam sighed and leaned back against her door, eyes closed. "There's something wrong with him. He still acts like Daniel, but there's just something… wrong."

   "I know what you mean, Major. He's been distant, even to me. Just a few minutes ago, I watched him collapse from a flashback." Sam and Teal'c tensed in alarm. "He's alright. He says this has happened before."

   "Why did he not inform us?" Teal'c asked.

   Jack through his hands in the air. "I don't know. He says that he thought we didn't need to know, but I think there's more to it then that."

   "Like what?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. "I mean he must have a good reason."

   "I think it's because of what he's remembering. He said he's only reliving three memories from his life, which strikes me as being odd, but what he didn't say was what those memories were. My guess is that at least one of them is Sha'uri's funeral." Jack said, watching to see how they would react. Teal'c stayed mostly the same, but Sam's eyes opened wide in horror.

   "Oh God, poor Daniel." She said, covering her mouth. 

  "These beings must wish to cause Daniel Jackson great emotionally pain, to subject him to that." Teal'c said.

   "Sick-a-fans. That's all they are. You would think that making him forget everything was enough, but then they go and mess around with his mind even more." Jack said disgusted. Daniel didn't deserve this. He had already gone through that once; he didn't need to relive it again. 

   "What can we do about it, sir? I mean Daniel won't admit to it." Sam said.

    Jack sighed, rubbing his face in his hands totally lost. "I don't know. I really don't."

   There was a moment of silence in which no one spoke, all too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Then finally someone spoke. "Abydos."

   "What?" both Sam and Jack said, raising their heads. 

   "We should bring Daniel Jackson to Abydos," Teal'c said. "There he could be with his family and go to his wife's grave if he needs too."

   "You've got to be joking.' Jack said, disbelieving. "Daniel's going through enough as it is. Why bring him to the one pace where most of the memories he has take place."

   Sam thought for a moment. "Maybe Teal'c right, sir."

   Jack swung around to face her. "Not you too."

   "No Jack listen," she said. "We've taken Daniel everywhere where he likes to go in hopes of bringing his memories back, but we haven't taken him to Abydos. He spent an entire year there with Sha'uri and all the Abydonians. It may help him if we brought him back there." 

   "But Major-"

   "I know the risks we'd be taken with Daniel, but I believe it's worth it. If there's just some slim chance that by bringing him to Abydos, he gets his memories back then I say we do it." Sam said, giving Jack a pleading look.

   Jack stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the risks. What if Daniel didn't want to go to Abydos? What if they brought him there only to find that it was too much for him and he started having those flashbacks consently? He knew he didn't want to see Daniel go through that. But what if he did get his memories back? What if by being with the people of Abydos and being able to visit Sha'uri's grave they got the old Daniel back?

   "Fine," He said after long moments of silence. "I'll talk it over with Hammond in the morning, see what he thinks. But until then, I think we should all get some rest," he stared at Sam while saying this, "cause God knows some of us need it."

***

   Daniel sighed as Janet continued to poke and probe at him with her cold stethoscope. He was getting really sick of these check-ups. Even morning, the same deal. Get up, get dressed, and go see Janet. He hoped she would clear him for duty, making this the last time he would need to come here in the morning. Well, until he hurt himself again, that is. He seemed to have a knack for getting himself into trouble. 

   "Okay, well everything seems to be okay. No trace of your original wounds." Janet said marking something down on a clipboard she had. "How's the headaches been?"

   Daniel sighed. "Not good. They still hurt a lot and come at unexpected times, but I generally get enough warning to do something about them."

   Janet nodded, looking up at him. "Well, all we can do about them is just give you something for the pain when they come on. Besides that, I don't think there's much we can do. We'll just have to hope they'll go away in time. Anything else? Any nausea, dizziness?"

   "No, I'm fine.' Daniel answered, pulling his shirt back on.

   "Okay then," she said, puling off the rubber gloves. "Well, I see no reason why you can't go back to work." Daniel buttoned up his shirt and slid of the gurney. "When the headaches come on, just try to seat down if possible and wait for them to pass. It wouldn't do your team any good if you collapse in the middle of a mission."

   Daniel nodded. "I will."

   At that moment, Jack waltz into the room, looking a little distracted. "Hey Danny. How're you feeling this morning?"

   "Better," he paused a moment. "Is something wrong, Jack?"

   "What?" Jack asked startled. He realized Daniel was scanning him with his gaze. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." He said, earning himself a confused look from Daniel. He walked over towards Janet, looking over her shoulder to read the clipboard. "So how's our patient, doc?"

   Janet moved the clipboard out of Jack's line of vision. "He's fine, Colonel. Besides his memory loss and the headaches he's been having, there's nothing wrong with him. I believe he's fit to return to duty."

   Jack clapped his hands together excitedly. "That's great. SG-1 has really missed its little archeologist."

   Daniel studied him for a moment. "Jack, what's going on?"

   "You'll see," was all he said. "Come on, everyone's waiting." He steered Daniel out of the infirmary as Janet smiled. Even with Daniel's memories gone, him and Jack still got on the same.

   "Jack, where are we going?" Daniel asked as Jack shoved him into the elevator.

   "Briefing room, Danny," Jack said simply as he punched in the number.

   Daniel continued to stare at Jack, wondering why the hell he was being so secretive. But what ever was going on, Daniel could tell that Jack didn't particularly like it. "Why?"

   Jack, with his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet, said, "It's a surprise."

   Daniel sighed fearfully. "Should I be afraid?"

   Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Danny."

   "I'm not going to get anything out of you, am I?" Daniel asked.

   "Not a thing."

   Daniel closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. "Great."

   Jack merrily chuckled. The elevator doors slid open and they headed off in the direction of the briefing room, passing a few airmen as they went. Daniel wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know what was going on. The way Jack was acting was making him feel more nervous as time went on.

   "Ah, Doctor Jackson, glad you could join us," said General Hammond as Daniel and Jack entered the room. Sam and Teal'c were also there and if Daniel didn't know any better, he'd say that Sam looked like she was about to burst with excitement. Teal'c looked… well… like Teal'c except Daniel could swear that he could see something of a smile on that expressionless face.

   Jack went and sat down by General Hammond and Teal'c while Daniel slowly sat down in his usual seat next to Hammond and Sam. "Okay guys. What's going on?"

   General Hammond answered, "How would you feel about taking a little trip off world?"

   Daniel frowned in confusion. "Okay. Why? It's not like I haven't done it millions of times before."

   There was a pause for a moment before Sam answered. "But this will be a special trip, Daniel. One just for you."

   "Okay," Daniel said slowly, still not getting it. "Where exactly?"

   Sam smiled. "Abydos."

   There was a silence in the room then that would a scared even a Goa'uld. No one could read the expression on Daniel's face then. There was no expression. Just a frown. 

   "Daniel?" Jack asked.

   "I'm okay." Daniel finally answered quietly. "I just hadn't expected Sam to say that."

   There was another pause. "We don't have to go if you don't want to, Daniel. It's totally up to you." Jack said. Daniel nodded.

   With a sigh, Daniel pushed himself out of the seat and went to stand by the window over looking the Gateroom. He leaned his head against the glass, staring at the Stargate. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Did he want to go to Abydos?

   "Why?" Daniel suddenly said.

   "What?" Sam asked.

   "Why Abydos?" Daniel said, still facing the window.

   Sam sighed. "Daniel, we've taken you everywhere you would normally go, hoping that something might trigger your memories and it hasn't worked so far. We thought that if we brought you back to Abydos, it might help, seeing as you had lived there for a year and you have family there." She stared at him for a moment. He still hadn't turned around.

   Jack ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to go, Daniel. We could think of something else."

   "There is nothing else, Jack." Said Daniel, turning back around to face them. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. There was silence for a moment while Daniel thought it over in his mind. If he went back to Abydos, he'd have to deal with all the feelings of loss that he had over Sha'uri. He'd see the places from his flashbacks, be with people who had once known him but now he wouldn't recognize them. But, then again, he did have family there, like Sam had said and maybe the only way to get his memories back was to face the pain he had been feeling. That meant visiting Sha'uri's grave.

   He finally looked up. "I'll do it."

   "Daniel Jackson, are you sure? We do not wish to cause you more pain if you really do not wish to go." Teal'c replied.

   Daniel nodded. "I understand, but I think Sam's right. We've tried everything else. If getting my memories back means facing some of the things I've been feeling then I say we do it."

   "Okay then," said General Hammond. "SG-1," he said making all of them smile. They were finally back as a group. "You leave for Abydos within the hour." 

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon and if you have any suggestions or comments either email me or write a review. I do take suggestions and use them most of the time so feel free to let me know where you want this story to go and I'll see what I can do! Don't forget to review!!!


	3. Reunions

**AN:** Okay guys, here it is. Geez I didn't think it would take so long to get this out and I'm still working on that Chapter for my HP story. Oh well. Don't ask me when the next chapter will be out cause I honesty don't know. I've got to get chapter twelve of my HP story up still and then I've got a lot of homework I also need to get done. Umm, Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It was very encouraging and helpful to read those. I must warn you guys that this chapter is long and has flashbacks that are in first person. I decided to do it that way cause it just made a lot more sense to me. Daniel is reliving them in his head. Well, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Stargate Characters, worlds or anything that connects to Stargate. I am simply borrowing the characters for you enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this. 

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORSEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season one, two, four, and seven

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com

**CHAPTER TWO – REUNIONS **

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Daniel said, watching as the chevrons slowly lit up.

   _"Chevron Five…Encoded!"_

   "Oh, it can't be that bad," Jack said, throwing his gun strap over his shoulder.

   "No-" He sneezed. "It's worse." 

   All Jack could do was chuckle as Daniel pulled out his handkerchief. _'You'll be fine, Danny-boy'_ Jack thought to himself as the six chevron engaged. _'You'll see.'_

   _"Chevron Seven…Locked!"_

The Wormhole burst opened then settled back into the shimmering event horizon. SG-1 gazed at it a moment until Jack slapped a hand against Daniel's shoulder. "Come on. We don't want to keep who ever is on the other side waiting."

   Daniel, clad in his Abydonian robes, nodded, took a deep breath and started up the ramp towards the Stargate. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c followed closely behind. Daniel reached the edge of the ramp leading into the event horizon and hesitated for a moment before he stepped through the threshold. He felt the familiar jolt he always felt going through the Stargate before emerging on the other side to see one of the places that haunted his dreams: The Abydos Gateroom. 

   He slowly descended the stairs and looked around as the rest of his team came through the gate. The room was dark, vacant. He couldn't see any sign that anyone had been here lately. It all remained him of something or some time but he couldn't put his finger on it.

   "Well, this is nice," Jack commented, taking a few cautious steps down from the gate. 

   "Sir, I thought you said that they always have someone here guarding the gate," Sam said, pushing some cobwebs out of her way as she checked behind the near by pillars.

   Jack tightened his grip on his gun, keeping a close eye on Daniel as the younger man ran his hand over the front of the DHD. "They do, Major."

   Teal'c also checked behind pillars on the opposite side of the room, pushing cobwebs out of his face. "It would appear that they have not been guarding the gate for some time now, O'Neill."

   Jack whipped his head around towards Teal's. "Ya think."

   Daniel gazed around curiously wonder why no one was here. Something didn't feel right. "Jack?"

   "Ya,' Jack said, coming up beside him.

   Daniel continued to let his eyes swept over the room as though trying to see something that wasn't there. "Something doesn't feel right here."

   Sam joined them as Teal'c moved closer to the entrance to the temple. "What do you mean?"

   Daniel, with his hand still on the DHD, just shrugged. "I'm not sure. Something just... feels wrong."

   _'__This too.'_ Daniel winched, bring a hand up to his head while keeping the other on the DHD to steady himself. It was happening again.

   Jack immediately placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder to help steady him. "Daniel?"

   "It's happening again," Daniel said, rubbing his temples softly. 

   Jack nodded and forced Daniel to ground in front of the DHD. He didn't want Daniel to hurt himself when he got sucked into this memory. "Okay. Just stay here 'til it passes."

   _'What's this?'_  "Jack, it's different." Daniel said, squinting through the pain.

   "Different?" Sam echoed, confused.

   _'Drink.'_ "Daniel," Jack said, shaking the younger man when he realized Daniel was started to slip. He needed to know what Daniel was talking about. "What's Different?"

   _'Moonshine.'_ Daniel held both hands to his head as the pain swept through his head. "The memory," he gasped out. "It's… different. It's not…"

_     "Moon…shine?" Skaara asked uncertainly, not familiar with the work Jack had used._

_     "Yeah. Moonshine, as in booze. Daniel, what are you teaching these kids?"_

_   I glanced up from my seat beside Sha'uri to see Jack and Samantha Carter watching me expectedly. I just give Jack my most innocent look possible._

_   "Try it." Skaara promoted Jack. _

_   "Alright," Jack said, sniffing the concoction. "Skaara's moonshine. Give it a little shot."_

_   I watch with a knowing smile on my face as Jack takes a sip and after a moment spits it right back out again._

_   "WHOA!"_

_   Everyone burst out laughing then. Even I did, though it did nothing to easy the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew this day would come. That some day Jack would have to tell those people back on Earth that I was still here on Abydos, Alive and well. I just wish it hadn't happened so soon. _

_   Jack turned to me. "Smooth. Very smooth," He said, his voice hoarse._

_  "Moonshine!" Skaara said again, playfully._

_   "Our little soldiers are all grown up, Colonel." Said Kawalsky, who was also laugh at Jack._

_   "Yeah," Jack replied, his voice still hoarse. Maybe I shouldn't have told Skaara to get Jack to drink that. "I'm so proud. Whoa." _

_   "O'Neill," Skaara said, reaching into his pocket to pull out the lighter I have seen every so often since Jack and the team had gone back to Earth. "Your lighter?"_

_   "No, it's yours." Jack answered, waving Skaara off. "I gave that to you to keep. Remember?"_

_   "Thank you." He choked, before turning and leaving the crowd, probably to see if the storm had died down. _

_   "You know," I started, "he's never let that out of his sight the whole time you were gone."_

_   "Yeah?" Jack said sounding amazed._

_   I sighed. Time to get down to business. "So this – this man who looked like Ra, he must have come through another Gate."_

_   "What other Gate?" Samantha asked sounding confused at the thought._

_   "A Stargate?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows puzzled._

_   "The Stargate only goes here," Samantha said._

_   I smiled, knowing again, more then they did. "I think you're wrong about that."_

_   Samantha frowned. "I – I was there. We ran hundreds of permutations."_

_   "But you didn't have what you need," I said, putting down my plate._

_   "Daniel, what are you talking about?" Jack asked sounding annoyed with me for not getting straight to the point. Skaara suddenly burst forth from the crowd. _

_   "I'll show you," I answered, standing up. "Sha'uri. Ben ra qui Jack to see the vile tao an."_

_   Sha'uri stood suddenly, starting at me worrying. "Bonni wai?" She asked. I frowned slightly. I've never seen her like this before. It's like she afraid of something. _

_   "I won't be long," I reassured her. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, but she had other ideas. She pulled me forward and captured my lips in a long deep, passionate kiss. I can hear the group around us hooting and laughing, but I couldn't care less. All that matter at that moment was Sha'uri. Sha'uri the slowly ended the kiss leaving me slightly dazed and blushing furiously._

_   "Goodbye, my Dan'yel." She said with sadness, kissing me lightly again. I could feel that there was more to her words, but I couldn't understand what. _

_  "Bye," I whispered slightly, before turning to the others who were staring at me with surprise and shook. Especially Jack. I bet the man didn't even know I had that in me. _

_   Jack, Samantha and Kawalsky get up suddenly, preparing to leave._

_   "Hold the fort," Kawalsky said to Ferretti._

_   "Yes, sir," he replied._

_   We slowly exit the pyramid into the blinding brightness of the desert that over the year had had began to call home. I, as well as the rest of the group, slid sunglasses over our eyes to shield them from the sun as we stepped out onto the sand. I still had the same pair as I had had with me when I had first cam to Abydos and it's a wonder that they haven't broken yet. Sha'uri a long with the rest of the boys can't understand why I wear them all the time during the day, but I just tell them that they protect my eyes. _

_   "Boy, I can't say I missed this place." Kawalsky said, gazing off into the desert. I smile. _'You may not, but if I have to leave, I sure will,'_ I thought to myself glooming. _

_   "Come on," I say after a moment, leading the way towards the cave that I need to show them. Jack and Kawalsky follow me closely, but I notice that Samantha Carter hangs back a bit, gazing at her surroundings in wonder. _

_   "This is incredible."_

"Dan'yel? Dan'yel?" Daniel blinked a moment, trying to ordinate himself to his surroundings after coming out of the flashback that had seemed so real. He looked up not to see Jack, but to see a young boy with long coarse, charcoal hair staring down at him worryingly.

   "Dan'yel, are you alright?" The boy asked.

   "Skaara?" Daniel asked confused. When did he get here? And Daniel had thought that the people of Abydos thought him to be dead. Did General Hammond send someone ahead to left everyone know that he was alive and returning?

   Skaara smiled. "It is I, Dan'yel. Welcome home."

   Jack suddenly entered Daniel's line of vision and bent down to help the fallen Egyptologist get to his feet. One Daniel was stable, he glance around the room to see a whole group of kids, many of which he had seen in that vision that he had just had, though if asked, he would not be able to say who they were. They were all gazing at him excitingly and worryingly.

  Daniel frowned. "Umm, Jack?"

  "Don't worry, kiddo," Jack said. "They came while you were have that flashy-thing. We told them everything while we waited."  Daniel nodded, closing his eyes. God, he felt drained. "You alright?" Jack asked.

   Daniel glanced at Jack to see the look of worry that was on every single face present. He sighed and nodded. "Ya, I'll be fine."

   "May we inquire as to what happened?" Teal'c asked, stepping closer to the younger man, forcing some of the boys to step away in fear. 

   "It was just a flashback," Daniel answered, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "But…"

   They waited, but Daniel never finished. He just kept his eyes shut.

   "But?" Jack prompted.

   Daniel sighed and looked up. " It was different. It wasn't one of the three memories I normally relive."

   "What happened?" Jack asked. 

   Daniel sighed, trying to organize his thoughts enough to form them into words. "It's hard to explain. I don't remember all that happened, just a bit. We were here, or at least, you Sam, me and a few other men in military uniform. I can't remember their names, though I seemed to know two of them. Skaara was offering you a drink," Daniel said, looking up at Jack. "Moonshine, I believe is what you called it. You uh… said it was smooth."

   Sam couldn't help but laugh and Skaara joined her. Jack shrugged. "Well, it was." He said, defensively.

   Daniel smiled and then continued. "We ended up talking about a man that looked like Ra and I said he must have come from another gate. You and Sam both seemed puzzled upon hearing that so I said I would show you what I mean. And then… We left." He cut short, noting wanting to got into detail over his 'little' kiss with Sha'uri or how he had felt that there was more behind her words then he could understand.

   Sam smiled, not noticing that Daniel had left something out, though Jack did. "Well, I guess we made the right choice." Jack gave her a puzzled look. "Bringing him to Abydos, sir." She elaborated. "He's only been here less then five minutes and he's already regained another memory."

   "Thank you for stating the obvious, Captain," Jack said sarcastically.

   Skaara watched his older brother carefully, sensing something wrong. His face was pulled into that expression he always got when he thought very deeply about something. "Are you all better now, Dan'yel?" he asked.

   Daniel snapped out of his daze and looked down at Skaara. He nodded. "For now," he said simply. He then turned his gaze back to the small group of boys surrounding them. "Where were you all?" He asked. "Why were you not guarding the Chappa'ai?"

   _'Chappa'ai?'_ Daniel thought to himself curiously. _'That means 'Stargate'. But _where_ did I pick that up from?'_  

   Skaara immediately frowned, making Daniel worry a little. He had a bad feeling about this. "Skaara, what is wrong? Has something happened?"

   There was a silence for a moment as Skaara gazed suddenly around the room. He did not wish to disappoint Daniel, but he had to tell him the truth. "Yes," he finally answered. "The Elders of the surrounding cities have ruled that there is no longer a need to guard the Chappa'ai."

   "What?" Jack and Sam yell. Daniel is too shocked to answer.

   "You are placing yourselves at get risk to leave the Gate unprotected," Teal'c replied.

   Daniel felt anger course through him. "Why are the Elders placing everyone at risk? They know the danger or leaving the Chappa'ai unprotected." _'There's that word again,'_ He thought. 

   Skaara sighed. "There was a change of leadership in many of the surrounding cities. Menes was the opposing house leader in our city, but Father won again. The new leaders though, believe that we are no longer at risk from the System Lords and that there is no longer a need to waste recourses guarding the Chappa'ai."

   "Oh, for crying out loud," Jack yelled in frustration, but Sam ignored he and asked, "Why do they believe that?"

   There was silence as Skaara gazed sadly back at Daniel. "Because Dan'yel was dead."

   Daniel could feel the anger inside of him growing stronger. "So, just because I was dead, they believe that they were no longer at risk!"

   "They think that the only reason the System Lords bothered us al all was because we were so close to you. But then, after your death, they felt that the system Lords would no longer have any reason to attack us," he paused a moment, gazing down at his feet. "Father tired to make them see reason, but they would not listen to him. They believe him weak and that he only disagreed with them because he was so full with grief over your death. We have been forbidden to enter here."

   The team was silent for a moment, all far too steamed that the new Elders couldn't or wouldn't see the danger that keeping the Stargate unguarded posed. 

   "Why did you enter, if you have been forbidden to do so?" Teal'c asked.

   Skaara smiled sheepishly. "We were on our way to…" he glanced at Daniel, "We were passing by when we felt the ground rumble like it does when someone activates the Chappa'ai. We came to see who had come only to find O'Neill and you two," he pointed at Sam and Teal'c, "standing over a very alive Dan'yel."

   Jack glanced at Daniel only to see a distant look in his eyes. The look he always wore when thinking of Sha'uri. "Daniel?" Jack said forcing the archaeologist to look at him. "Are you okay?"

   "I'm fine," Daniel said quickly. A little too quickly and Jack noticed.

   "Come, Dan'yel," Skaara said, tugging on his brother's arm like a little two-year-old. "Father will be pleased to know that you are well."

   Daniel nodded and allowed Skaara to slowly guide him towards the entrance to the Pyramid. The rest of SG-1 and the boys followed closely behind. Then suddenly, Daniel stopped.

   "Dan'yel, what is wrong?" Skaara asked, turning around to face him when he felt resistance against his tug. Daniel didn't reply.

   "Daniel?" Sam asked, not receiving an answer from him either. Daniel was standing perfectly still, his eyes unfocused but staring straight ahead. Sam glanced back at he C.O who stepped closer to Daniel worryingly. 

   "Daniel?" Jack said, shaking him slightly.

   Daniel's eyes suddenly went back into focus and he blinked a few times before meeting Jack's gaze. There was so much pain with those blue depths that Jack almost looked away but didn't. Daniel needed to know that he was here. "Daniel, what's up?" Jack asked quietly.

   For a moment, Daniel didn't say anything, but then he quietly said. "I need to go to Sha'uri's grave."

   Skaara visually paled at hearing this. He mentally slapped himself for being so careless around his brother. It was clear that Daniel was not himself and that any mention of his wife stung deeply. He had almost slipped and said that they had been headed to his sister's grave, but changed it at the last second. Unfortunately, Daniel caught the slip and recognized what Skaara had meant to say. 

   "Oh, for crying out loud! Daniel, you-"

   "Jack, I need to go," Daniel said just as softly as before, not moving his eyes away from Jack's. He couldn't understand why he felt that he needed to go to Sha'uri's grave now, but he felt like something was trying to draw him there. The feeling had started as soon as he had stepped out of the Stargate and he had only realized what it was that he was feeling when Skaara had almost mentioned Sha'uri's grave. 

   Jack sighed, trying hard not to look to deeply into Daniel's eyes. There was a pain there that Jack really didn't feel like exploring and he wasn't sure that he wanted too. He had hoped that he would never have to see that pain in Daniel's eyes again. It was the same pain that had dominated Daniel's eyes when Sha'uri died the first time. There had been pain after that, but not like the first time. Not until now.

   "Okay, Daniel," Jack said after a moment. "We'll go."

   "Sir?" Sam asked, not sure if the Colonel was making the right decision.

   "If Daniel wants to go," he said. "Then I'm not going to stop him." He gave Daniel a reassuring look.

   Skaara watched the exchange and sighed. They'd better hurry if they wanted to get back to Nagada before dark. "Come, Dan'yel," Skaara said pulling Daniel towards the entrance again. "We must be quick. Father wants us home before dark."

   They all exited the pyramid to be met with the familiar hot desert of Abydos. The Sun was just starting to set make the air fair off looking like an African safari. The sand dunes rose before them like a stilled sea and the second moon was just beginning to rise into the sky.

   Daniel gazed around himself in awe. It felt so comforting a natural to be out here in the desert, but besides that new memory he had gained, he couldn't remember ever being in a desert before. The part of Earth he had seen was dominated by forest as was the planet SG-1 had found him on. 

   He glanced back at the rest of his team to see them struggling through the sand, particularly Jack. It seemed that for every step the older man took, he would slide two steps back. It was rather amusing to watch and Daniel couldn't help but laugh, as he wasn't having any trouble at all.

   Jack glared up angrily at Daniel when he heard the younger man laugh at him. "What's so funny?"

   Daniel shook his head, smiling. "Nothing,' he said, not sinking at all into the sand. 

   Jack shook his head in disbelief. "This is _not_ fair. Even with his memory gone, he can still move through this stuff a hell of a lot easier then I can."

   "It is an automatic reflex, O'Neill," Teal'c answered, also struggling through the sand, but not nearly as much as Sam or Jack. 

   "A what?" Jack asked.

   Sam sighed. "In simpler terms, sir, Daniel's use to it."

   "I knew that, Major." Jack scoffed. 

    Sam rolled he eyes. "He spent most of his life on digs in Egypt and then he spent a full year here. Even with his memory loss, he body still knows how to move and survive out here."

   "Ah," Jack said.

   Daniel shook his, bemused. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked.

   "Not a clue," Jack answered.

   Their little conversation was interrupted. "It's just over the next ridge," Skaara shouted, panting just ahead of them.

   Daniel swallowed hard, preparing himself for the sight that lay beyond that ridge. He wasn't quite sure what types of feelings were going to surface once he laid eyes on Sha'uri's grave. He was afraid that maybe he'd be sucked into the memory of her funeral. That was defiantly something he didn't want to happen any time soon. 

   As they drew closer, that feeling that something was wrong came back upon Daniel full force. Something was terrible wrong. _'Dan'yel! Dan'yel!'_ He could hear her in his head, but he couldn't understand it. Just like he couldn't understand it before. The feeling was getting stronger as the approached until finally Daniel stopped, gasping with the realization of what he was feeling. 

   "Daniel?" Sam stepped closer as Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

   Daniel's breathing was starting to come in quick short gasps as his eyes widened with a kind of pain none of them had ever seen before. "Oh God," Daniel whispered horrified before he broke into a run up the ridge.

   "Daniel!" He heard Jack call out from behind him, but he didn't listen. He needed to make sure. He hoped to God that he was wrong. That he was only having this feeling because he was nervous about being near Sha'uri, in a sense. But that didn't feel right. Nothing did. Only that something was wrong with Sha'uri.

   He couldn't explain it, but he could feel that she wasn't there. It felt like she wasn't there. But that was impossible; she had to be there. Where else would she be? She was… dead. She couldn't have just gotten up and walked away. 

   He reached the top of the ridge and his eyes widen with the horrify reality that lay before him. There was not grave, just a huge gapping hold where one used to be. Sha'uri's body was nowhere to be seen. All there was to see was a huge hole that was filled with scorched sand and white-hot glass.

   "NO!!!" He screamed out before collapsing to his knees. _Oh God, she's gone. She's gone. How could she be gone?'_ Tears filled Daniel's eyes as he tried to shut out the site before him but he couldn't. His eyes wouldn't close. _'Dan'yel! Dan'yel!'_ He had heard her. He had heard her and he hadn't been able to get there in time to save her. "God, Sha'uri, no." he whispered, his mind drifting again…

_   I entered the pyramid at a dead run, not caring if I left my friends behind. I just had to find her. Royane had told them Serpent like Jaffa had appeared through the Chappa'ai, that they were firing on them, killing them. I had to find Sha'uri._

_   "Sha'uri! Sha'uri!" I yelled. I received no reply. I checked our makeshift sleeping tent and found it vacant. I ran back out and knelt down by a boy lying nearby._

_   "Bolah!" I yelled trying to get the boys attention. He had a huge gapping wound on his chest. There was so much blood. _

_   "There were so many…so many of them." Bolah chocked out as Samantha and Jack knelt down beside Ferretti who was also injured, lying nearby._

_   "It's alright," I soothed in the same tone I always used when one of the boys were upset of scared. "Just tell me what happened."_

_   "It was Ra." He said, starting to cough._

_   Jack came up by me and knelt. "What's going on?" He asked. _

_   I ignored him. "Ra is dead. Tau'pa Ra!"_

_   Bolah shook his head, insistently. "No… Ra… I saw… He took Sha'uri. He took Skaara into the chappa'ai."_

_   I was horrified at this. Sha'uri was gone. Skaara was gone. It was my entire fault. Jack jumped up beside me. I remain with Bolah. I will not leave the scared boy. "Did you see?" I asked. "Did you see?"_

_   Bolah's eyes roll back in his head, his eyelids closing as his head lolls limply backwards. I knell there, studded. Cradling the poor boy that died because of my stupidity. It was all my fault. _

_   "What's going on, Daniel?" Jack asks me. "Could there be another Ra?"_

_   "How the hell should I know?" I yell angrily, getting to my feet. "Should have let the barricade up. This is all my fault."_

_   Jack had knelt down beside one of the soldiers and was checking his pulse. I didn't care. It was all my fault. "Come on. Come on." I heard Jack say, trying to rouse up the fallen man. _

_   "Colonel, Ferretti needs medical attention now!" Samantha yelled, as I knelt down beside another fallen boy. _

_   "Go!" I yelled to Jack. "Help him! I can send you back!"_

_   "You're coming with use this time, Daniel. I've got orders." Jack said coming closer to me._

_   I stood and faced Jack, anger coursing through ever bit of my being as well as loss and sadness. "I don't care about your orders, Colonel! My wife is out there. So is Skaara!"_

Flash

   At that moment, a man with a horn stepped forward and blew some more notes. Hearing this, all the guests around us immediately bowed forward, their foreheads touching the ground. I move to follow only to find Samantha and Jack staring at me. 

_   "When in Rome…" I said. Samantha slowly follows my example and intimidates the other guests. Jack sat there for a moment before reluctantly bending forward, but instead of bowing down completely, he keeps his head up to see what is going on as do I – and we immediately see the same type of guards that attacked on Abydos. _

_   The Serpent guards filtered into the room, lining up on either side of the archway to permit that I am guessing to be the God in power and a veiled women between them.  The woman is wearing a jewelled headdress with a veil to conceal her face from us. The couple stand at the head of the table and as I raise my head a bit more, the God turns to unveil the woman. _

_   "Behold!" The god said in a voice that unmistaken Goa'uld. He unveils her face and steps back. "Your Queen."_

_   It's Sha'uri. My eyes widen. This can't be. "Sha'uri." I whisper._

_   Jack stares at me, confused, but I could care less. All that matter was Sha'uri. I leaped to me feet and run towards her, but I stop midway to her. Something is terribly wrong. She does not recognize me._

_   "Kneel before your queen!" The God said angrily._

_   I ignore him and step towards my wife slowly. "Sha'uri, it-it's me."_

_   She lifts her head slightly, before her eyes flare white. I felt my insides crumble apart. That is not my wife. That is not my beautiful Sha'uri. That is a demon… a Goa'uld that has stolen her from me. _

_   The God raised his hand to reveal a ribbon device and he actives it.  It glows orange and the air around it ripples like water, before I am thrown back violently…_

Flash

   "Dan'yel!" Sha'uri screams in pain. I am at her feet trying to help her through this labour. But we both know what will happen once the child is born.

_   "It's alright, Sha'uri. Push."_

_   "No!" She shouts desperately. "The demon will come back!"_

_   "You have to push!" I tell her, but she shakes her head, crying through the pain._

_   "But I will lose you, Dan'yel!! Please!!"_

_   "Look at me." I tell her forcefully, but she doesn't listen._

_   "Please!!!" She screams in pain._

_   "Look at me!!" I yell more sternly, ripping off my glasses and placing my hand over top of hers in an effort to calm her down. God why did this have to be? "I love you! I will always love you. You understand?" my voice is chocked with emotion because I know that I'm about to lose her as well. "The Goa'uld will never be able to take that away from us. Do you understand me? Never." I tell her and she seems calmed by my words until a new round of pain swept through her._

_   "Oh Dan'yel, The pain comes again!"_

_   I look at her helplessly, trying to push through this for her sake. "I'm here." I tell her soothingly. _

_   She cries out and I know I am losing her. "Dan'yel!! Dan'yel!!!"_

   "Daniel?" Said a voice from beside him. Daniel's eyes were unfocused staring at the hole in front of him. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

   "Dammit Daniel, answer me?!" Jack said forcing Daniel to look at him.

   Realization of where he was and what was happening slowly began to dawn on Daniel and his eyes opened widened. "Oh God, Jack," he whispered so softly Jack almost never caught it. "They took her. They took her again."

   Jack stared at Daniel regretfully, not knowing what to say to him. He had learned long ago that where Daniel was concerned, you had to tread lightly. Otherwise everything would just fall apart in your lap. "I know, Danny," he said softly, rubbing a hand up and down Daniel's back. "I know."

   Skaara stepped forward, his eyes taking in the sight that lay before them. Sha'uri's grave was gone. Daniel was trembling violently by the scorched sand. It was not how he had hoped this little reunion with his brother was going to go. "Sha'uri," he whispered sadly, staring down into the hole. Who could have done this? Why had they done it?

   Sam tried her best to keep the boys away from Daniel, her own eyes filling with tears and Teal'c analysed the surrounding sand. He bent down and gently ran his fingers over the scorched edges of the pit. The blackened sand was still giving off a lot of heat. 

   "This was caused by staff weapons," Teal'c replied, quickly scanning the surrounding area with his eyes in search of any Jaffa. 

   "What?" Jack asked, turning towards Teal'c, but keeping his hand firmly placed on Daniel's shoulder. 

   "I don't get it," Sam said, brushing back her tears. "Why would a Goa'uld dig up Sha'uri?"

   There was a pause before Daniel answered in an almost inaudible voice. "For punishment," he said, trying to regain control over himself. They needed to figure this out. "The Goa'uld that did this may have had some score to settle with Ammo'net."

   "But Sha'uri has been buried here for many seasons," Skaara replied. "Why take her now and not before?"

   "Perhaps they did not know where she was located and only recently discovered where." Teal'c said, rising from his position.

   "Skaara," Jack started, turning towards the young Abydonian. "When was the last time someone had come here?" He asked.

   "Few days," Skaara shrugged, trying to force himself to pay attention to what was happening around him. "Father comes here often," he answered.

   Sam nodded. "Then this must have happened very recently," she said.

   "The surrounding sand is still very warm," Teal'c replied. "Whom ever did this may still be here. We can not remain."

   "It is getting late," Skaara said, gazing up at the sky. "We must return to Nagada and inform Father."

   Jack grabbed Daniel by the arm and helped the younger man to his feet. "Come on, Danny," he said, guided him in the direction of Nagada. 

   They walked in silence towards the city, all the funny comments gone. The team was too busy watching for Jaffa and keeping an eye on Daniel to think of anything to say. Even Skaara was keeping a close eye on his brother. He felt terrible about what had happened to Sha'uri and knew that if it weren't for the Elders, nothing would have happened to his sister. She would still be at peace because they could have stopped these… demons from coming through the Chappa'ai. But he knew that what he was feeling was ten times worst for Daniel.

   "Daniel?" Jack said softly, just as Nagada came into view. The city still looked as pretty as ever with it's touch lights flickering to life in the rising darkness and it's tall walls of sand. "You okay?"

   Instead of answering out loud, Daniel just shook his head and stared out all the rising buildings that seemed so familiar, yet… so foreign to him. He couldn't explain to Jack how he felt at the moment because he didn't even know himself. Everything was just so confusing to him at the moment and it frustrated him that he couldn't make sense of it. 

   "Hasn't she been through enough, Jack?" Daniel finally asked quietly, still staring straight ahead. " She was finally at peace and now…" He trailed off, his voice filling with too much emotion for him to speak properly. He could feel his eye begin to fill with more tears and he blinked them back angrily. He needed to be strong, had to be strong. If not for himself then for Sha'uri. She was out there somewhere and he had to find her. 

   "I know, Daniel," Jack said, pulling Daniel's hood up over his face as the approached the walls of the city. He didn't want people to panic when they saw Daniel until they could explain what had happened. "But don't you worry. We'll find her." Jack knew that the chances of finding Sha'uri were very slim if not impossible, but he was going to help Daniel. He had too. He own Daniel that much. Beside, Sha'uri didn't deserve this. Daniel didn't deserve this. 

   Daniel merrily nodded, not trusting his voice.

   They slowly entered the city. It was almost vacant save the night watch as most people were in their homes having dinner. The few people that were out, stopped and waved at them happily, realizing that the Tau'ri had returned.

   They slowly made their way through the winding street of the city to a little dwelling that resided near the heart of the city. Daniel didn't recognize it, but Jack sure did. It was hard to forget. It was Daniel and Sha'uri's home.

   Skaara turned round to face them and noticed the look Jack got on his face when he laid his eyes on the home. "Father refuses to have the place emptied and giving to someone else. He feels that this is one of the few places where he could still feel Dan'yel and Sha'uri." He said as way of an explanation. 

   Daniel winched slightly at hearing his wife's name and Jack tightened his grip on Daniel's arm. "And why is he here now?" He asked.

   Skaara sighed sadly. "It had been his ritual every night since we were told that Dan'yel was dead. He just goes in there to be alone and to think." Jack nodded understandingly. Hell, when he had thought Daniel was dead, he had done almost the same thing. He would sit in Daniel's office or the spare room at his house that had been dubbed Daniel's room and just remember, or forget.

   The quietly entered the house to see Kasuf sitting cross-legged on a rug in the middle of the room, flipping through what looked like one of Daniel's old makeshift Journals. The man looked a hell of a lot older then when he had last seen him, more tired. His robes hung loosely around him and his skin was a pale as a ghost.

   Jack gazed around the room as Skaara knelt down beside his father and started speaking in Abydonian. He could still see touched of Daniel and Sha'uri in the small dwelling. Some things were quintessentially Daniel. Little useless trinkets that had some archaeological value were still kept lovingly on a small shelf, scrolls of notes, and some sketches of a beautiful Abydonian woman that had opened the heart of one lonely, stubborn Tau'ri.

   Daniel had been happy here and then Apophis had come and ripped that all away from him, starting with his wife: Sha'uri.

   Jack gazed back at Daniel, wondering how the archaeologist was taking everything. The younger man stood near the entrance of the little dwelling, his hood still covering his face, but Jack could still see some of his face. From what he could see, Daniel was gazing curiously around the room, but his gaze seemed distant, lost.

   "O'Neill," Jack turned back around to see that Kasuf and Skaara had risen from their place on the floor and now stood in front of him. 

   Daniel got his first clear view of Kasuf in that moment. He didn't look like what he had remembered. He looked older and wearier. His eyes seemed dulled by years of sadness and pain. 

   "It is good to see you again," Kasuf said, gazing over the small group that stood at the doorway. He recognized Teal'c and Sam easily, but there was a robed figure in the back he was sure he hadn't seen before, though he couldn't be sure. The man had his hood up. 

   "You too, Kasuf," Jack replied smiling.

   Kasuf gazed around the small room for a moment and sighed. "What brings you back to Abydos, O'Neill? As you no doubt have heard, our world is not facing the best of times."

   Jack glanced back at Daniel, giving him a look that said'You better be ready.' "We come with good news from Earth, and some not so good news." He paused for a moment, motioning to Daniel. "First the good news. Let me introduce to you someone you have missed."

   Daniel slowly stepped forward so that he was directly in front of Kasuf, before raising his hands and lowering his hood. Kasuf took a step back in shock and fear at the face he saw. Daniel raised a hand reassuringly. 

   "Do not be afraid, Good Father," He said, hoping Kasuf would not reject him. "It is I."

   "Dan'yel," Kasuf breathed, hardly able to believe his eyes or contain the joy that was now building up inside of him. "You have returned?"

   Daniel smiled. "Yes."

   Kasuf immediately stepped forward and embrace his lost son. Daniel embrace him back, feeling for once content that he had found a part of his family. Everyone else in the room stood back to let Daniel and Kasuf have a little room. It was good to see Daniel and Kasuf so happy. Skaara hadn't seen his father this happy in such a long time and the rest of SG-1 felt the same way about Daniel.

   After a few moments, Daniel and Kasuf broke apart, but Kasuf refused to let go of his good son, in fear that this was all some how a dream and that if he let go, Daniel would disappear. He griped Daniel's arms tightly, and Daniel griped his in return, smiling slightly trying to be happy for a moment before they had to tell Kasuf the bad news about what had happened to Sha'uri. 

   "How can this be?" Kasuf asked in amazement. 

   "Were not really sure," Daniel replied. "But we will tell you what we know."

   Kasuf nodded while Daniel chanced a glance at his team, wondering if maybe they wanted to start the story. Jack motioned for Daniel to start and the young man sighed, trying to decided how he could start this. 

   "A few months ago," he began. "I woke up on an alien world with no memory of who I was or what I was. A few travellers from a nearby tribe found me and took me in. They called me Arrom, as they didn't know my name and neither did I. I stayed with them for two of their moons before SG-3 found me."

   "They brought me back to the village where I met up with Jack, Sam, Teal'c and another man named Jonas. They all knew me and called me Daniel, but I didn't recognize them." He paused, staring down at the floor. "There was something familiar about all of them, but I didn't know what. They asked me to returned to their home with them and after some serious thought, I agreed."

   "And what of your memories?" Kasuf asked.

   "Well, I don't remember much, but I am starting to remember some things now," Daniel said smiling a little. The he motioned to his team. "They thought it may help me if we came back here, see if anything triggered my memories. Unfortunately," He added sighing. It was now or never. "We got more then we bargained for."

   Kasuf seemed confused and seeing this Jack wet to elaborate but he stayed silent at the look Daniel gave him. Daniel needed to do this. It was his duty as Sha'uri's husband to inform their father about what had happened. 

   "What do you mean?" Kasuf asked.

   Daniel sighed sadly. "We bring bad news, Good Father. After exiting the Chappa'ai and meeting up with Skaara, we traveled to your daughter's grave." He paused; swallowing the lump of emotion that was trying to creep it's way into his voice. He could feel his eyes filling with tears again, but he refused to let them fall. He needed to be strong. 

   "What has happened?" Kasuf asked, seeing how hard this was for his son to get out. What was wrong?

   "Sha'uri has been taken, Good Father. Her grave has been violently dug open and her body stolen." Daniel's voice chocked at the end.

   Kasuf's eyes widened and he looked around the room, hoping what Daniel said wasn't true, but from the looks the others wore, it was the reality. "How has this happened?" He asked turning back to Daniel. 

   Daniel shook his head. "We don't know. Someone must have come through the Chappa'ai recently and took her during the night when no one would have noticed." 

   Kasuf stared at Daniel in disbelief. This was all his fault. He should have fought harder against the Elders to make them see the danger. He should have gone behind their backs and had the Chappa'ai guard regardless of what the Elders had ruled. He was the Chief Elder; they should have listened. 

   "This is all my entire fault," Kasuf whispered, looking down ashamed.

   "No," Daniel said sternly, forcing Kasuf to look up at him. "It was not your fault, Good Father. You could not have known. You did all you could to make the Elders see that the Chappa'ai needed to be guarded and they did not listen. There was nothing more you could have done."

   "I should have forced them to see," Kasuf said angrily. "I should have had Skaara guard the Chappa'ai behind their backs-"

   "And they would have punished you greatly for doing so had they found out," Daniel interrupted. "Father, do not blame yourself. You did all you could." He reassured. 

   Kasuf nodded, taking in Daniel's words. The man was fair wiser and smarter then he would ever be and he was proud to have Daniel as a son, even if he had not sired him. Daniel was right, it was not his fault, but it would be some time before he could finally believe that. 

   There was a moment of Silence before Skaara spoke. "My shift in the night watch is approaching. I must leave," he said heading for the door. He paused just at the entrance and glanced back at Daniel. "I am glad that you are back, Dan'yel." He said before disappearing into the night.

   They stayed silent for a moment longer, before Kasuf started to move again. "You must all be hunger after your travels," He said, trying to get his mind off of his daughter for the time being. Now was a time for making Daniel feel as much at home as possible and to try and take his mind off of his wife. "I will go and get some food. Stay here," he told Daniel in particularly and quickly left the dwelling in search of some food. 

   The group stayed silent as Daniel watched Kasuf go. He was confused about many things and his feelings about what had happened to Sha'uri we're weighing down on him more heavily now then they had been before. He rubbed his eyes gently, trying to get rid of the tears that still lay unshed within them before moving to sit on the bed in the corner. 

   Jack moved to sit beside Daniel and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You did good, Daniel. You held it together."

   "But for how long?" Daniel asked raising his head slightly to look at Jack. "I wasn't expecting this, Jack. I didn't expect to return here just to have my life crumble down even more on me."

   Jack sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry." He said, not quite knowing what else to say. What could he say? Fate, it seemed, had a grudge against Daniel and wanted to keep causing him misery. 

   "Daniel," Sam said, kneeling down in front of him. "We didn't expect this to happen either. But a least now we know that someone has taken Sha'uri and we can do something about it."

   "Captain Carter is correct," Teal'c added. "Now that we know Sha'uri has been taken, we will be able to search for her. She still may be close by. I don not believe that whom ever has taken her has had a chance to leave."

   "What makes you say that?" Jack asked.

   Teal'c raised and eyebrow, his arms crossed behind his back. "The Gate room appeared to have been vacant for some time, O'Neill. That is reason enough to believe that they are still present here on Abydos."

   "So how do we find them?" Daniel asked, looking up at the Jaffa.

   Teal'c remained silent for a moment. "I don not know."

   Daniel gazed down at his hands upon hearing that and Jack scowled. "Well that just great, Teal'c." He said angrily. Teal'c should know better then to get Daniel's hopes up like that only to have them crushed again. 

   There was silence again, a very uncomfortable silence. No one knew what to say to Daniel and Daniel didn't know what he could say to them. He felt so lost and alone right now even though his friends surrounded him. 

   He raised his head slightly room his lap and gazed around the room again, trying to take everything in. He could see imprints of Sha'uri all around him and it comforted him somewhat. He needed to be able to feel her right now; to know that no matter what, everything would work out okay. He needed to know that coming back to Abydos had a purpose and that he hadn't just come back to feel the pain of losing her all over again. 

   Kasuf suddenly entered the dwelling again followed by a few women who were carrying trays of food. They did not seem startled to see Daniel there so he guessed they either weren't paying attention or Kasuf had informed them before they entered. The food smelt good as the trays were laid down on the ground in front of them and the women quickly left them alone to enjoy their meal. 

   The group slowly moved down to the floor and started to help themselves to some of Abydos's finest. Daniel found that he liked a lot of the food even though most of it he had never seen before. He had seen some of it, though, in his vision of their dinner in the temple by the Stargate. 

   They talked about various things over dinner. Daniel asked many questions about Abydos and what had happened since he had 'died'. Kasuf told him all about how many of the Elders had reached the end of their time in control and he told them all about the change in leadership. It seemed that Menes, the opposing leader in Nagada, had tried to over throw Kasuf as leader by using blackmail. He had tried to make the council see that the attack by Anubis was all his fault and that if he had acted sooner, many lives could have been saved. Luckily the council did not share Menes point of view and they ruled in favour of Kasuf.

   Unfortunately, even with Kasuf as Chief Elder, the other Elders still ruled that there was no needed to guard the Gate. They had out numbered him, so it was ruled in their favour. He also told them about the local news. How everyone in Nagada was fairing now a days and what sort of mishaps had been happing within the family. It seemed that Skaara's cousin, Remerus, had recently gotten married to a woman twice his age. Sam and Jack both protested to this, but Kasuf explained that it was because of an arranged marriage.

   Skaara joined them near the end of the meal as his shift had ended and also shared his little bit of news. He told Daniel about how all the children he used to teach were fairing and how many of them could now read and write in both Egyptian and English. Daniel was pleased to hear this, but was also shocked that he had made such an impacted on these kids lives. Jack had just smiled and said, "That's our Daniel."

   It was late into the night before they went to bed. Kasuf returned to his own home with Skaara while Daniel and the others stayed in Daniel's home. It was almost three in the morning when Jack awoke to the sound of someone moaning. He rolled over in his blankets, thinking he must have heard one to the boys from outside who were on watch when he heard the sound again, but this time it said a name. "Sha'uri."

   Jack quickly sat up from his bed on the floor and turned in the Direction of where Daniel was sleeping. He could she Daniel's figure slightly in the dark room. He was rolled up into a tight ball under his covers, shivering slightly and he kept moaning Sha'uri's name. 

   Jack looked around to see that Sam was still sleeping peacefully in the corner of the dwelling, not stirring at the sounds Daniel was making, and Teal'c was leaning against the fair wall near the door in a deep state of kel-no-reem. He also had not stirred at the moans coming from Daniel. 

   _'Great,'_ He thought as he shoved back the covers and crawled over towards the shiver archaeologist. As he got closer, he could hear more then just Sha'uri's name being uttered by the young man. He was mumbling many things, some of which Jack could pick out. 

   "No," Daniel moaned. "No… Mom, Dad… the rope."

   "Dammit," Jack swore under his breath. Daniel was reliving his parent's deaths. Not the greatest thing in the world for him at the moment. He had too many things weighing down on him right now; he didn't need this now as well. 

   Jack reached Daniel and pulled his shivering form close to him, rubbing his back gently. "Come on, Danny-boy, wake up. It's just a dream. Come on," Jack uttered quietly, trying to get him to wake so Daniel would know that it was all just a dream even though it had happened many years ago.

   "No, mom, dad, move!"

   "Daniel, wake up," Jack said more sternly, shaking the younger man slightly.

   Daniel awoke with a start, his breathing coming in quite gasps and his eyes wide with fear. Jack continued to rub Daniel's back in a soothing manner, hoping to draw Daniel away from what he had seen to the here and now. 

   "Jack?" Daniel said weakly, shivering in a cold sweat.

   "I'm here, Daniel. Everything's going to be okay," Jack said.

   "Oh God, Jack," Daniel cried. "I watched them die. I watch my parents die." 

   "I know, Daniel. I know." Jack said.

   Daniel began to cry then, his whole body racking with the sobs. Jack held him close, feeling that Daniel needed the physical contact right now. He needed to let Daniel know that he wasn't alone in this. That he would be here for him, no matter what. 

   "I can't do this any more, Jack," Daniel sobbed into Jack's shirt. "I can't keep seeing the people I love die or get hurt."

   Jack didn't say anything to this. He just kept rubbing his hand up and down Daniel's back. Up and down, up and down. The motion not only soothed Daniel, but it soothed himself.

   "Daniel," Jack said after a moment. "I know that there are many things that have happened in your life that have been tough on you and some times I wondered how you ever pulled through them all. I know that as you remember more things, these problems and pains will come right back onto you fresh and new, but you've got to remember one thing. You are NOT alone."

   Daniel stayed silent for a moment, listening to everything Jack said. "I know that, Jack." He said quietly after a moment. He had calmed down a fair bit and now leaded back away from Jack and looked up into his face. "It's just sometimes I feel so alone."

   Jack nodded. "I know the feeling. But you're not. You'll never be alone, Daniel. Even if you're stuck on some fair off planet all by yourself, you'll never be alone. We'll always be there with you. Sam, Teal'c, your family here on Abydos and me. We all care about you, Danny, and we're going to do all we can to help you through this so you can help Sha'uri, where ever she may be." 

   Daniel nodded slightly. He still felt somewhat alone and shook up over everything that had happened over the past few hours but with Jack's help, he was coping. And Jack was right. He needed to get through this so he could help Sha'uri. There was no way he could help her like this. 

  "Now," Jack said, slapping Daniel against the shoulder. "You wouldn't be able to help anyone if you don't sleep."

   "Jack, I-"

   "No buts, Daniel. I know you're having nightmares, but you need sleep and so do I," Jack said, waving his finger in front of Daniel's face.

   Daniel smiled. "We're starting to make a habit of this."

   "God, I hope not," Jack said. "You may be able to survive on two hours sleep and three cups of coffee, but I sure as hell can't. I need my sleep."

  Daniel chuckled slightly, careful not to wake Sam or Teal'c though he figured trying to wake Teal'c from his kel-no-reem would be like trying to raise the dead. _'Oh, bad analogy there, Daniel,'_ he thought. It wasn't that hard to raise the dead. Hell, the Goa'ulds did it all the time. That's what they probably did with Sha'uri.

   "I try to sleep, Jack, and I promise to try and not make so much noise." Daniel said.

  Jack nodded and yawned. "Okay. But if you need anything don't be afraid to wake me up and ask."

   Daniel nodded. "I won't. Good-night, Jack."

   Jack yawned again, heading back over towards his makeshift bed. "Night Danny."

   In a few minutes, the whole dwelling was filled with the sounds of Jack's gently snoring. Daniel lay awake in his bed, not wanting o go back to sleep, even though he knew he should. His body needed rest, but his mind would probably just start throwing other bad memories back at him once he fell asleep.

   With a sigh, Daniel pushed back the covers and headed for the door of the dwelling, being sure to pull his hood over his head to hide his face in case someone who didn't know he was back saw him. He stepped out into the dark night to feel that the air was relatively warm, though he wasn't at all surprised. It was a desert after all. 

   He then began to walk. He didn't have any destination in mind. He just left his feet wander as he thought over everything that had happened to him. He remembered thinking when he was still with Shamda and Nomad that he had wanted to know what kind of person he had been, what his life had been like. He used to wonder why he couldn't remember anything and if it was because he had done something terribly wrong. 

   He used to think about all the people he must have left behind and he had wondered if anyone cared that he was gone. He now knew the answers to many of the questions he had had back then, but some of the answers he wished he didn't have. He wished he had never remembered anything from his life and that he could have just stayed with Shamda and Nomad. He had felt safe with them. Here, he felt like he was home, but he never felt safe. He always felt like something was going to jump out at him any moment and try and hurt him, just like they'd had so many times before in his life before becoming an ascended. 

   Daniel sighed and stared up at the night sky. Many of the shapes he saw were different from the ones on Earth, but he seemed to recognize a few of them. One of them was the Great Cat, which only appeared during the late spring. He wondered how he knew that, but then a voice entered his mind. _'This one looks like the Great Cat.'_ It had been Sha'uri when they had been… where were they… He couldn't remember. It had been somewhere important. Somewhere where he had spent a lot of his time studying. Studying what, he couldn't recall.

  He sighed, looking down at his feet as they shifted through the sand. It frustrated him that he couldn't remember some things like that, but, then again, he wasn't sure he wanted to remember. Many of the things he had remembered so fair were memories full of pain and Daniel was beginning to wonder if he had ever had a happy moment in his life. But he must have, right? It just wouldn't make sense if he hadn't. Jack had said that there were times when he had been happy, like when he had seen him with Sha'uri. But that was only some times. Were there more then just a hand full of times when he was happy or was is whole life filled with misery and pain? 

   Daniel's foot caught on a rock and he stumbled but he was able to regain his balance in time. He gazed around to find that he had wandered into some sort of cave without realizing it. It was much darker in here and he was having trouble seeing his way around, but he say on old discarded torch lying nearby and hastily picked it up. He then bent down onto his knees and reached a hand inside his robes to try and find that pack of matches he knew he had somewhere inside on of the pockets to his SGC pants. 

   He sighed with relief as he found then and quickly lit one and held it to the torch, hoping it would catch. Luckily it did and Daniel was grained with light. With the torch in hand, Daniel stood and gazed at his surrounds. 

   It was a cave, oblivious, but he could see a small opening near him that had been sealed up with many small rocks, some of which had fallen down and where lying by his feet. _'Well, now I know what I tripped over,'_ He thought. He could see another cavern behind the pile of rocks and his curiosity got the better of him. Slowly, he moved forward, setting the torch down between a bigger rock and the wall so it would stay upright, and began to move the rocks out of the way. 

   As the rocks slowly fell away, he felt that he had done this before, except he hadn't been alone at the time. He had been with someone. He had been with… Sha'uri. He stopped for a moment. He had done this before with Sha'uri. But why? What was behind this pile of rocks that he and Sha'uri had tried to get to? Had they gotten to it at all? It didn't look like it. The rocks had all been there for quite some time.

   He sighed, not understanding and started to move the rocks again. Maybe he'd find some answers once he got to the other side. If he had been there before, something must be familiar to him. And if not, well, who knows?

   Finally, he moved enough rocks out of the way for him to fit through. He grabbed the torch again and slowly made his way through the hole, careful not to fall of trip on the rocks that were still there. He wasn't exactly sure how fair away this cave was to the others and if something happened, he may not be able to call for help.

   Once through, he straightened up and dusted himself off before gazing around the new cavern. The place was dark, except for the light his torch provided. The caravan was vacant, empty except for the long pillars that stood here. No one had entered here in a long time by the looks of it, but there were some old footprints in the sand. Daniel guessed that they had been there for so long, because this cavern didn't get any wind blowing into it, so the sand would stay in place. 

   He then glanced at a nearby wall and saw something that made his heart jump. It was the Earth symbol. It was the symbol used on the Stargate to represent Earth. But what was that doing here? 

   He glanced at the other walls surrounding him and found them to also be covered in symbols, many of which he couldn't remember seeing before. He recognized a few from when he had been doing so translating back on Earth, but most he didn't recall. _'Their ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs,' _Daniel thought. He then paused, wondering how he knew that. He hadn't translated any hieroglyphs back on Earth since he had come back, so how did he know what they were?  

   His eyes gazed over them until they landed on a certain symbol that he was sure he had seen before. "Taperioff," he whispered, part of his mind registering the word. He knew these symbols. He had read them all before. 

   He turned to the wall opposite and saw a symbol of two small men fighting, or so they appeared to be. "Ningit," he said, but then shook his head. _'No, that doesn't sound right,'_ He thought frowning. "Neda." He tried again and smiled when it sound right. "Tiu." He said, gazing at another part of the word.

  He looked higher, running his hands over what appeared to be a much larger word. "Nechru," he mumbled, and then shook his head when that didn't sound right. "Na-ta-turu." He said smiling. "I know these words." He said to himself.

   He wonder slightly how he knew them and why he would say what he thought they said only to shake his head and correct himself. It was as though the part of his mind that knew everything was whispering to him, correcting him on his pronunciation. It was kind of amusing and most helpful. 

   He wondered a little further into the cave and came across a wall that seems to describe a story of some sorts. His eyes gazed over they hieroglyphs, trying to decipherer their meaning. "A traveler from distant stars escaped from a dying world looking for a way to extend his own life. His body, decaying and weak, he couldn't prevent his own demise, apparently his entire species was becoming extinct."

   He moved his gaze, trying to read with the little light the torch provided. "He traveled or searched the galaxies looking for a way to cheat death. He came to a world rich with life, where he encountered a primitive race… humans. A species with all his powers he could maintain indifferently. He realized that within a human body he had a chance for a new life."

   Daniel paused, adjusting his glasses as they had slide down his face. This whole story sounded so familiar. "Now he apparently found a young boy. As the frightened villagers ran, night became day. Curious and without fear, he walked towards the light." The next symbol startled Daniel somewhat. He'd seen this before. He had seen it on the ruins of Shamda's world. What did Jonas say it meant. Ra. "_Ra_ took him and possessed his body."

   Daniel paused again. "Like some sort of parasite looking for a host." _'Like the Goa'uld,'_ He thought.

   "And inhabiting this human form, he appointed himself ruler." Daniel moved the torch slightly trying to read the other symbols but it was difficult. His mind was starting to fail on him. "He used the Stargate to bring … thousands of people here to this planet as workers… for the mines."

   Daniel rubbed his head gently, feeling a new headache coming on. It was hurting trying to recall what al these symbols meant, but he wanted to know what happened. "The mineral they mined was clearly the building blocks for al of his… technology. With this… he could… sustain eternal life." He moved further down the passages way. "Now, something happened… back on Earth. A rebellion or uprising and the Stargate was buried there. Fearful of a rebellion here, Ra outlawed reading and writing." Daniel stood back shocked for a moment. "He didn't want the people to remember the truth."

   Daniel just stood, staring at the walls for a moment, before he heard a voice in his head. _'Doctor Jackson, I think you'd better take a look at this.'_ "Take a look at what?" Daniel thought to himself, wondering where that voice had come from. 

   He gazed down the passageway he had come from and slowly traveled back to it, deciding to go down a little further without getting lost. He turned and what he saw made him pause for a moment. Cover stones. There were cover stones here. Just like the ones Sam had shown him back on Earth. 

  Daniel bent forward in front of them and softly dusted away the sand that had collected in the cracks. Constellations. Theses were the coordinates that took them from here back to Earth. Sam had made him memorize them before coming here in case something happened and he needed to get back to Earth on his own. But the point of origin was missing. He reached down by his feet and found the missing piece to the Cover stone, but the symbol was worn off. Not that it mattered. He knew what the symbol was: a pyramid with three connecting moons over top. Sort of looked like a Goa'uld ship landing over the pyramid. 

   Daniel sighed, gazing over the symbols. It had been a long time since their first mission to Abydos. The mission that had given him a life worth living, but then that had all been taken away from him only a year later. 

   _'Oh well,'_ Daniel thought. _'I can't change the past. I can only work on trying to make the future something worth living for.'_

   Thinking that, his mind wondered back to what had happened to Sha'uri. What had they done to her? Who had done it? Was she alive somewhere or was she still a corpse? Daniel rubbed the sides of his head, trying to will that thought away. He hoped that whom ever had taken her had brought her back to life. He didn't think he could handle it if they found her only to find that she was still dead. 

   Rocks tumbling to the ground, forced Daniel out of his thoughts. He turned around, looking at the entrance to the cavern. No one was there. He stood; bring the torch up higher to light up the area better. He knew he hadn't imagined that sound.    

   He slowly began to walk towards the entrance checking around each corner to make sure no one was there. He didn't see anyone. He reached the entrance and bent down to glance through the hole. No one was there. He gazed down at the rocks, trying to understand where he had heard that sound come from. 

   It was then that he saw them. Footprints. They went the opposite direction of where he had and they were fairly new. _'Great,'_ Daniel thought as he stood and cautiously made his way down there. The passageway stretched a lot further then the others had and Daniel could she that it had been traveled more recently then the one he had gone down. All the cobwebs had been dusted away as where the walls which sported more symbols, most he couldn't read as his mind seemed to have gone all mushy from reading the story about Ra. 

   A light flickered at the end of the passage way and Daniel speed up his walk. He could hear people talking in hushed voices, but he couldn't understand them. They were speaking in what sounding like Abydonian. _'Possibly Ancient Egyptian,'_ a part of his mind whispered. 

   He reached a comer and gazed slowly around the corner. The new room was lit very well; the walls seemed to be shinning gold. They where coated in symbols that looked much like the ones on the Stargate. There were thousands of them. 

   In the middle of the room stood a man, dressed in robes made of material Daniel couldn't ever remember seeing before. His back was too Daniel and he was speaking to another man that had a weird looking symbol painted on his forehead. 

   Daniel swallowed hard, thinking he should probably turn back and go tell the others, when the man suddenly stopped talking; his form going ridged. 

   "Daniel Jackson," The man said and the voice sent a shiver down Daniel's spine. He had heard that voice before. Where, he couldn't remember. 

   Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back as he was violently shoved forward into the room. He glanced back to see one of the Serpent guards he had seen in his visions. _'Dammit, what have I gotten myself into now,'_ He thought. _'I shouldn't have come here. I should have stayed with Jack and the others.'_

   The man in the center of the room laughed, seeming to sense Daniel's thoughts. He then slowly turned so Daniel could see his face, but Daniel did not know him. Or at least, he thought he didn't.

   "I knew you would come here," the man said smiling. His eyes flared a brilliant white, before Daniel felt something stab him hard in the back and he fell. The last thing he saw before darkness over took him was a veiled woman standing in the far corner gazing at him intensively with dark brown eyes. 

***

   "Dammit Daniel," Jack swore, running up and down the streets of Nagada. They had been searching for him for three hours now and had not been able to find him. Jack cursed as he tripped over a discarded bone. He didn't need this. Dammit, why didn't Daniel just go to sleep like he had told him to? 

   Jack had woken up that morning to find that Daniel's bed was empty and his robes gone. He had immediately gotten Sam and Teal'c up and, after telling Kasuf that they had lost track of his son, started searching for the wondering archaeologist. They had already checked all the places Daniel used to go when he had lived on Abydos. The had checked the council chambers, Kasuf's house, the school, even Sha'uri's grave and they had turned up with nothing. It was like Daniel had just disappeared.

   "Colonel!" Sam yelled from a little ways behind him. Jack stopped to let her catch up with him. She was panting slightly and had a grave look on her face.

   "What is it Major?"

   She took in a deep breath before answering. "We can't find Daniel anywhere sir, but we did find this.' She held up a smashed pair of glasses that could only belong to Daniel. Jack swore.

   "Where did you find this?" He asked, taking the glasses from her.

    "In that map room, sir. Looks like there had been a struggle of some kind. Teal'c also found," she paused, not wanting to say this. "He also found a small pile of blood near where we found the glasses, sir."

   Jack cursed, glaring down at the glasses. Why did Daniel leave? Why didn't he just stay where he was? "Any idea who did this and where they might be now?" Jack asked.

   Sam shook her head. "No sir. We didn't find any trace that any one had been there besides what we found in the map room. Kasuf says that it could have been anyone. There are a lot of people here from the surrounding cities that would just love a chance to harm anyone here because of what Kasuf has done."

   "Dammit," Jack said. He sighed. "What about the pyramid? Has anyone checked there yet?"

   Sam shook her head. "No. Teal'c and I decided that we should go there last because if we didn't find Daniel we'd need to contact Earth and let them know what's happened so they could send help."

   Jack nodded. "Well we'd better go there then. We've checked everywhere else and if his not there, we're going to need help finding him."

   Sam nodded. "Yes sir."

   After rounding up Teal'c, the trio headed off in the direction of the pyramid. They all wondered where the hell Daniel could be and if he was all right. Why did this have to happen? All they had wanted was to come to Abydos so that Daniel could spend some time with his family and hopefully regain some more of his memories, but they hadn't bargained for this. First they find that someone had taken Sha'uri's body and the next Daniel goes missing. 

   Jack sighed, struggling through the sand. How many times has Daniel gone missing or they've had to leave him behind?_ 'Far too many,'_ He thought gloomily. Daniel's been shot and stabbed and brought back so many times. Not counting of course the time they had thought he had been dead and had left him behind. And, of course, there was the time that he did acutely die and stayed that way for a year, which had only ended about a week ago. _'Okay, so he really only ascended to a higher plane of exists, but he was considered dead as in, he wasn't with us any more,'_ Jack thought. He couldn't be with them.

   Jack remembered the first time Daniel had appeared to him as an ascended. He had though he was just a hallucination at first, but he wasn't. He even remembered tossing his shoe through Daniel. It was kind of freaky how it just went right through him, but he was acutely there. It had also bothered Jack that he couldn't touch Daniel. God, how he had wanted to just pull the younger man close and never let go. But he couldn't. And there was nothing Daniel could do about it. Until, of course, he got himself booted out of happy land. 

   The pyramid rose before them now and they slowly made there way up the ramp to the entrance, hoping to find some good news within. As the entered, Jack got the feeling that someone was watching them. As he glanced back at Sam and Teal'c, he noticed that they felt the same thing.

   "Spread out," Jack said, swinging his gun off his shoulder. He took the right wing as Teal'c took the left and Sam went down the middle. Jack gazed around the pillars, having the strangest feeling that something was just going to jump out at him. He crept slowly down the side of the room, pushing cobwebs out of his face and keeping his gun steady. 

   He turned and found Sam looking around the back of the Stargate while Teal'c gazed at the ceiling. "Anything?" He asked still not about to shake off the feeling that they were being watched. 

   "My search revealed nothing," Teal'c answered.

   "Nothing back here, sir,' Sam answered coming out from behind the Stargate. 

   "Okay," Jack said, gazing one last time down the way he had come. "Carter, dial home. Once we've-"

   "JACK, LOOK OUT!!!"

   Jack whirled around at the voice only to be clubbed in the face by the end of a staff weapon. He landed on the ground with a huge thud and swore. "Daniel!" Jack screamed trying to get to his feet. That had been Daniel. He was here somewhere. 

   "Colonel!" Jack looked up to see that both Sam and Teal'c had been taken captive. He swore colourfully as the serpent guard behind him pulled him to his knees.

   "Great," Jack said, gazing around. "More serpent heads. You do know that your God is dead, right?" He asked but received no response. 

   "Quite slave!" Said a voice from somewhere nearby. Jack couldn't see who had spoken it from where he was, but he knew from the sound of the voice that it had been Goa'uld.  

   "Who are you calling a slave?" Jack snapped back and was rewarded with a knee in the back. He dubbed over in pain.

   "Tar'ri cui!" 

   "Jack, don't anger them," said a voice off somewhere to Jack right.

   "Daniel?" Jack asked, pulling himself up again.

   "I'm here, Jack," Daniel said from where he was being held by another serpent guard.

   "Where" Jack asked. "I can't see you."

   "I can see him, sir,' Sam answered. "He's hurt, but he's alive."

   "Which may not be the case very soon," said that evil Goa'uld voice that Jack still couldn't see. There was silence for a moment, before Jack heard screaming._ 'Daniel!'_ He thought panicky. "Daniel!" He yelled.

   "Don't hurt him!" Sam yelled out, being able to see everything from where she was being held captive. 

   The screams cist. There was nothing but silence. "Daniel?" Jack called out, but he didn't receive an answer. He glanced at Sam, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. Both she and Teal'c were staring somewhere off to his left, but he couldn't see what was happening. A pillar blocked his vision.

   There was movement by Jack and he looked up in time to see a zap being pointed at him. "You, Tau'ri will pay for what you have done," the voice said, and then he activated the zat. Jack felt a huge jolt of pain swept through him before he landed with another big thump onto the sandy floor. "You will die very slowly,' said the voice, but Jack wasn't paying much attention. His conciseness was drifting, but from his view on the floor he could now see Daniel. The younger man lay unconscious or maybe even dead on the ground a few feet away from him. Jack couldn't tell if he was alive. He was blanking out. 

   "Remember this, Tau'ri," said the voice again. "You will never again see that man that you so cherish." 

   _'Daniel,'_ Jack thought, before his mind was over come by a blanket of darkness.  

**AN:** Ha, ha! Cliffhanger. I bet many of you are now screaming at me and are read to start throwing tomatoes but hey, deal with it. Life is like that. You'll find out what happens to our favourite band of space explores in the next chapter. I know you're all just dying to know what's happened to Daniel. Hehe, hehe! Please remember to review guys and if you have any ideas just send them on over. I will read them and if I like them I will use them. Bye for now!

      


	4. The Answers

**AN: **Okay, this chapter isn't as long as chapter two, but I felt that when I got to the bottom, it was the best place to leave off. Otherwise, I could have gone on forever and I still have a life and you guys want something to read. Again, if you guys have any ideas for where you want this story to go, just tell me and I'll try to incorporate it somehow. I have the basic outline in my head, but you know if you think of a joke of something you want Jack to make or you would like to see one of the characters do something, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks to all those who had review, though there aren't many of you. Thanks to those who have reviewed every chapter so far. The reviews really help and L E, your review made me laugh. That was great. But sorry, still have to do homework! Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Stargate Characters, worlds or anything that connects to Stargate. I am simply borrowing the characters for you enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this. 

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORSEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season one, two, four, and seven

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com

**CHAPTER THREE – THE ANSWERS**

Daniel groaned, feeling as though his whole head had been shoved into a wood shedder. He ached all over and there was a sharp persistent pain in his lower back that he couldn't identify. He moved slightly only to gasp in pain. _'Okay, moving… bad idea,'_ he thought. 

   His hands were bound making it impossible for him to sit up from his position on the floor. He was lying on his side on a hard cold concrete floor. Or was it concrete? He couldn't tell and frankly at the moment, he didn't care. 

   That's when it all came back to him. He remembered seeing Jack and the others in the pyramid. He had wanted to warn them, but the serpent guard that held him had kept a hand over his mouth. He couldn't do anything but watch. He had watched that serpent guard sneak up behind Jack without Sam or Teal'c noticing but he had been able to break his mouth away long enough to shout out a warning. But it had been too late. They had been captured and right now Daniel had no way of knowing what had happened to them.

   He slowly cracked his eyes open a little to try and get his bearings. He was in some sort of cell. There were no windows and no doors. Just two concrete seats on either side of him with light pouring in through a lit panel in the wall, but there was nothing to see but a blinding white light.

   He risked moving his head up to glance at the ceiling and regretted it immediately because of the pain that shot through him, but he did see something that he would have found very fascinating under different circumstances. There was a hole, what looked like a door and people were walking past him… on the WALL!!!

   Part of his mind went haywire at seeing that. Part of him knew he had seen that before. But where? Dammit, why couldn't he remember? He felt weird about it though. Like if it was a memory, he had been… different at the time. But he had only been different when he had been an ascended, but that couldn't be it. He was told and he knew that all his memories of the time he spent as an ascended had been erased, as in, they were no longer in his head. But still… 

   An image flashed before his eyes then. An image of Jack in the same sort of room he was now in except it was much brighter. Here, Daniel only had one small-lit panel and there, Jack had four. He was looking up at the opening with a puzzled look on his face. Daniel had seen this before; he knew that. He concentrated as hard as he could on the image he saw, willing something else to come to the surface. And slowly, it did…

_   Jack hits one of the lit panels and sighs. There was no way through. He then gazes up at the opening in the ceiling and he seems to be staring at something, but as I look up, there is nothing there. Unless, or course, what Ba'al was doing to Jack was starting to affect his mind._

_   "Hi, Jack," I say softly, waving to him as he turns to look at me._

_   "Daniel…"_

_   "I leave and look at the mess you get yourself into."_

_   Jack gives me a quizzical look. _

_   "It's good to see you," I say softly looking him over. God was it ever good to see him. I haven't been allowed to come and see Jack since I ascended and it was driving me insane not being able to tell Jack and the others that I was all right. _

_   "Yeah," Jack says cautiously moving towards the bench opposite of me. "You too." He sits and sighs while leaning against the far wall. "It's a shame that you're a delusion."_

_   I shake my head. "No, I'm here. I'm…really here."_

_   "Sure you are." He answers skeptically._

   Daniel sighed in frustration, sinking back against the floor. He couldn't remember it. It was taking to much effort to try and pull that memory forward and right now he didn't have the time for it, or the will power. He was far too tired and drained. 

   "Jack, where the hell are you?" He whispered slightly, wondering if he was ever going to get out of this. _'I shouldn't have left the dwelling,'_ Daniel thought sadly._ 'I should have stayed there are at the very least told someone where I was going. Maybe I should have even brought someone with me.'_ He sighed. It wasn't going to do him any good thinking about what he should have done. All he could do was think about what he could do now to get himself out of this mess. Starting with getting off this cold floor.

   With a grunt of pain, Daniel pushed himself up from the floor and leaned back against the wall. His body was now shaking with the effort, but at least he was up. Now all he needed to do was find a way out. 

   He glanced around the room, seeing if there was anything he could use to cut the ropes that bound his hands. Nothing. All there was were those two built in benches in the sides of his cell. "Great," Daniel said, gazing back up at the opening. "Just great."

   He sighed, slouching down against the wall into a more comfortable position. What was he going to do? There was no way out of here, or at least, none that he could see. He appeared to be in some sort of gravity defying room, most likely controlled from somewhere out there. 

   "Think, Daniel. Just think," He said closing his eyes. There must be a way out. There had too be? He frowned. Ya right. Some powerful Goa'uld controlled this place. It wouldn't be easy to escape. It was probably a lot easier to gain the whole universe. 

   He shook his head. He couldn't think like that, there had to be away out of here. He just needed to find it. Of course finding it would be the hard part seeing as he could barley move and standing was so out of the question. There was nothing he could do right now but sit and wait for his body to recover enough so that he could move. In the mean time, he had to try and figure out what was going on. Who was doing this to them? Was it the same people who took Sha'uri? If so, it would mean that she was some where in this place also. 

   His eyes snapped opened. What if she was here? God, the thought was pure torture. So close, yet so far away. God, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't the Goa'uld just leave them alone? 

   "Okay, think through this logically," Daniel mumbled to himself, gazing around the room again. "The door's up there and this room has some sort of gravity machine in it. Ba'al used the same sort of thing on Jack, if I'm not mistaken. So… the Goa'uld that we're dealing with could be Ba'al." He paused for a moment, wondering how he had known about Ba'al. He hadn't read about him anywhere and Jack had never mentioned him. Maybe, he was the Goa'uld that had locked Jack away in that cell from his vision. But still, how did he know his name. _'Who cares how I know it?'_ Daniel thought angrily. _'Right now I guess want to get out of here.'_ He sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment to try and calm himself down. Then he resumed his train of thought.

    "But that doesn't seem to fit. Why would Ba'al attack us? Maybe he's still pissed off at Jack, but then how did he know where I'd go and what my name was? Not only that, but why would he care?"

   He sighed, rolling his head back softly 'til it hit the wall. Even that same movement was causing him pain. He sighed and closed his eyes. "No, it couldn't be Ba'al. His Jaffa where different, they weren't Serpent guards. Apophis' Jaffa were Serpents, but Apophis is dead, or so Sam and Teal'c told me." He shook his head slowly as not to cause much pain. "I'm never going to figure this out. At least," he stared back up at the opening. "Not without help."

***

   "Colonel." Jack blinked, not understanding what was going on. He ached all over and he felt like he had had one to many drinks.

   "Colonel, can you hear me?" 

   Jack looked up and saw Sam leaning over him, a concerned look on her face. She seemed really pale and he could tell that she was hurt.

   "Major?"

   Sam sighed in relief. "Thank God. We were beginning to wonder if maybe the Goa'uld had done more to you then just hit you with a Zat gun."

   Jack groaned as he sat up. "Great," he said, gazing around the room. They were in a cell. One of those stupid gravity controlled ones like the one he had been stuck in when Ba'al had captured him. He saw Teal'c gazing up at the ceiling trying to find a way out.

   "Don't bother," Jack said. "There's only one way out and that's impossible until someone flicks that swicthy thing up there." He pointed upward.

   "How do you know this?" Teal'c asked turning to face the colonel. 

   Jack sighed. "Because this is the same sort of room Ba'al had me locked up in and believe me, I spent enough time here to examine every aspect of it."

   He winched as he rubbed the back of his neck. God was he ever sore. He gazed around the all to familiar room, taking in everything. But something was missing. "Where's Daniel?" He asked.

   Sam lowered her gaze and Teal'c had that look he always had when he had bad news to tell. "What?" Jack asked.

   "Daniel's not here, sir," Sam said softly.

    "Nor was he ever here. I have been awake since we were put in here. Daniel Jackson was not with us," Teal'c said.

   Jack groaned and hit his head against the wall he was leaning against. Just what he needed. Not only where they locked up in one of these God-forsaken cells but also Daniel was missing and they didn't have a clue where he was. Then the last thing he had heard before blacking out came back into his mind. _'Remember this, Tau'ri. You will never again see that man that you so cherish.'_

"Dammit," Jack swore. "Does anyone know if Daniel was still alive? The last thing I remember was seeing him lying face down on the sand in the temple, but I wasn't sure if he was alive or not." 

   "The last I saw of him, sir, he was alive. They pulled him off the ground before they knocked me out and I watched him take in a shallow breath." Sam answered, trying not to think to hard about what those Serpent guards had done to Daniel.

   "Okay," Jack said, nodding his head. "So we'll assume he's still alive, then." Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had wished Carter to say something like that. He didn't think he could deal with it if they had told him that Daniel was dead… again. 

   Sam nodded, then glanced up at the opening. "We won't be able to help him though if we can't figure out a way to get out of here."

   Jack pushed himself to his feet and gazed around the cell. He had stared at these walls so much before that he was sick of them already. The difference was that Carter and Teal'c were here with him now and Daniel was not. 

   He sighed. "Any idea who's behind this, Major?"

   Sam shook her head. "None, sir. The guards that captured us are Serpent guards, but both Apophis and Hathor are dead."

   Jack scratched his head. "Could it be Ba'al? He had these types of cells. The only Goa'uld that does, or so Daniel had told me."

   Sam frowned. "When did he tell you that?"

   Jack gazed at her in puzzlement for a moment before slapping his head in his stupidity. He had never told her about Daniel's little visits when he had been captured by Ba'al. He guess now was as good a time as any. "He told me that when Ba'al had me looked up in one of these," he said, gesturing around the room.

   Sam's frown deepened. "He came to you when he was an ascended."

   "Don't take it personally, Major," Jack said, seeing the look that was forming on her face. "Daniel told me that he wasn't about to just stand by and let Ba'al torture me. From reading between the lines, I figured that he had sort of pushed you, Teal'c and Jonas in the right direction to find me without you realizing it."

   Sam nodded slowly, feeling a little hurt that Daniel had visited both Teal'c _and_ Jack, but not her. Maybe he hadn't wanted too. Maybe he had felt that she hadn't needed him too, though now, after hearing this from Jack, she wished he had come to visit her. It would have been nice to see him and he could have helped her. How, she didn't know, but it would have been nice to at least know he was out there somewhere, watching over them.

   "We should return to the matter at hand," Teal'c's deep voice cut Sam out of her thoughts. "We are still no closer then to solving this puzzle then we were a few moments again."

   "Right," Sam answered, gazing around the room again. Her eyes landed on a symbol inside of an engraved sphere. "Colonel, what's this?"

   Jack followed her gaze and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think it turns when they activate that switch on the outside." 

   Sam, taking in what the Colonel had said, walked closer to the symbol, examining it closely. She ran a hand over it gently taking n every curve and line. "Sir," She stared, "maybe we can somehow force it to turn so the gravity with turn back to normal."

   "And how do we plan on doing that?" Jack asked, his hands behind his head as he walked closer to Sam.

   Sam let her eyes wonder over the symbol. "I'm not sure."

   Jack threw his hands into the air. "Well that's a great help."

   Sam ignored him and continued to try and figure out how to turn the symbol. "When you said it turned, sir, which way did it turn?"

   Jack looked at it then looked at the opening. "Left." He said. 

   Sam nodded then turned to Teal'c, Teal'c you think you could give me a hand."

   He nodded and stepped forward.

   "Okay, said Sam, "now what we want to do is try to force it to turn left. We're going to have to try and put as much force into it as possible."

   Teal'c nodded and placed his hands on the right side of the symbol, as did Sam. Sam gave Jack a look and with a sighed and a flail of his arms, he too grabbed hold of the thing.

   "Now, on the count of three," Sam said. "One… Two… THREE!!!" the three of then pushed as hard as they could against the symbol, but it wouldn't budge. Even with Teal'c extra strength, the symbol remained stubbornly in pace. After a few moments they gave up. 

   Jack flopped down on the bench beside him and sighed. "Yes, that really worked."

   "You will not free yourselves like that." 

   All three of them immediately shot their heads up ward and staggered back at who they saw sanding up there. 

   "It is impossible to escape," The girl said, her brown eyes glaring at them. 

***

   Daniel's eyes shot opened when he heard movement above him. He had been resting, trying to at least gain some of his strength back. He looked up to see two Serpent guards surrounding the opening. Suddenly, he could feel the gravity in the room shifting and he slide down to the other side of the room. He groaned at the movement, but at least it wasn't as bad now as it had been before.

   He now lay in a pile on what used to be the wall but was now the floor. The two Serpent guards came into the cell, grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. He winched slightly, but found that he was able to stand, abet a little painfully. 

   The guards pushed him forward and made him walk out of the cell. His legs protested with the movements, but there wasn't much he could do to stop it. They lead him down the long corridor that was outside his cell. They turned right, then left, then right again. Daniel's mind was still too clouded with the pain of his movements to keep track of the many corridors that they passed or turned into.  

   After a few minutes, they came to a set of large metal doors. One of the Serpent guards kept a tight hold on Daniel's arms, making him winch in pain, as the other ran his hand over a switch. The metal doors slide opened and Daniel was pushed into the room ahead of the guards. 

   The first thing Daniel noticed upon entering the room was the Stargate. It stood at the side of the room on a raised platform, the DHD just a few steps away from it. He frowned. Why had they brought him to a room with a Stargate in it?

   The rest of the room reminded Daniel of the temple back on Shamda's homework. It was all dark brown colours and he could see a small alter at the far end of the room. There where large windows to Daniel's right that had purplish drapes over them though Daniel couldn't see anything out of them; it was really too dark. _'God, I must have been here awhile,'_ Daniel thought. 

   At that moment, the guards smacked him in the back of the knees, forcing him down to the ground. He winch and almost scream with the pain, but bit it back. He wasn't going to let them now that he was in pain. It wouldn't do any good.

   "Hello, Daniel Jackson," said a voice from somewhere in the shadows. Daniel looked around but he didn't see anyone.

   "Who are you?" Daniel asked, keeping the pain out of his voice as best he could.

   There was a pause, then. "You do not remember me?"

   Daniel frowned. "No, acutely." 

   The voice laughed. "No, I thought you would not. I heard all about your memory loss, Daniel. Though that's not all I heard about."

   Daniel tried to find where the voice was coming from, but couldn't. "Really," he said, trying to buy some time. "What else have you heard?" 

   There was another laugh. "I have heard many things, Daniel. One of them being that you were forced to descend."

   Daniel grimaced. _'Great, do all the Goa'ulds know that then?'_ He thought. Daniel sighed. "You know a lot about me, but you never answered my question."

   There was a pause and Daniel saw movement from his left behind one of the pillars next to the Stargate. "You know me, Daniel. Though you may not remember me." A man stepped out from behind the pillar and stepped into the light. Daniel had seen him before. Down in that cave. He had been the man with his back turned to him. 

   The man smiled, seeing the confused looked on Daniel's face. "I am Apophis!' He said

   Daniel's eyes widened. Apophis. But that was… impossible. He was dead, wasn't he? "You're dead." Daniel said.

   Apophis laughed. "Yes. I was. But now I am not."

   Daniel shook his head. "No, you died. I know it. Sokar had tortured you."

   Apophis laughed. "You have heard all this from you friends. You do not remember the actual event, do you?"

   Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't. But my friends have no reason to lie to me."

   Apophis smiled and started to circle Daniel. "Your friends did not lie, Daniel. They merrily did not tell you everything. Do you know what they did with me after I had died?"

   Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, not understanding what the hell was going on. "No,' he said after a moment. "I don't"

   Apophis laughed. "They sent me through the gate right back into Sokar's awaiting hands to save themselves." He said. "Sokar revived me and tortured me again and again. It was only after he had gotten sick of me that he disposed of me on his little planet of hell and left me to die."

   There was a pause and Apophis didn't continue.

   "Then what did you do?" Daniel asked.

   Apophis smiled. "My Jaffa found me and healed me with a sarcophagus."

   "Ah," Daniel lowered his head, to look at the floor. So Apophis was back. It all made sense now. But… "What have you done with my wife?" Daniel asked, looking back up at Apophis. He didn't particularly like looking _up_ at Apophis, but he couldn't really change that at the moment.

   "Right to the point," Apophis said. He turned around and snapped his fingers. A Jaffa appeared from somewhere behind the wall. "Tuca re mera Ammo'net!" 

   The Jaffa disappeared. Daniel had a bad feeling about this. Apophis had just asked the Jaffa to go get Ammo'net. Did that mean that when they had revived Sha'uri they had also revived Ammo'net? God, he hoped not. He didn't want to have to live through that again. 

   A few moments later, the Jaffa reappeared followed by a woman. Daniel's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. "Sha'uri,' he whispered. She looked just like he remembered her, but there was a gazed look in her eyes that he had never seen before. It was as though she wasn't really there.

   "You called, my lord," she said, but she didn't speak with the sound of a Goa'uld voice. It was her own. It was Sha'uri's voice that she had spoken with. But it was what she had said that man Daniel cringe. My lord. Sha'uri had called Apophis her lord.

   "Yes," Apophis said, gazing down at Daniel. "Do you know him, my love?"

   Sha'uri gazed down at him and Daniel could have sworn that he had seen something spark in her eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come. "No, my lord." She answered.

   Daniel's heart fell. She didn't recognize him. He had hopped that when they found her she would be herself and that he could just take her back to Earth and keep her there so she would be safe and he wouldn't have to worry about losing her again, but that wasn't going to be the case. His hope had been shattered again. 

   Apophis smiled. "His name is Daniel Jackson. He is a Tau'ri from Earth." He explained. Again, Daniel saw something flicker in her eyes. "We found him on Abydos, my love.' He leaned closer to her. "In your secret cave."

   The flicker was brighter this time, but still it vanished. Unfortunately, Daniel hadn't been the only one to see it this time. "You do know him, don't you love?" Apophis said, smiling.

   Sha'uri shook her head. "No, my lord. I do not." He voice faltered a bit at the end and Daniel wondered what the hell was going on with her. _'Come on, Sha'uri,'_ Daniel thought. _'Break through.' _

   Apophis gripped her by the arms and shook her softly, forcing her to look him in the eye. Daniel tried to get up and help her, but the guards behind him held him in place. "You do know him! I see it in your eyes! Stop hiding it from me!" He yelled, though Daniel noticed that he still wasn't angry. He was smiling, but yelling at her at the same time. He didn't understand it.

   Sha'uri's eyes again flickered. She looked away from Apophis. "I…I…"

   Apophis smiled. "Just what I thought." Daniel gazed at him confused. "You know him and yet… you don't."

   She shook her head, tears in her eyes. She gazed down at Daniel and a sob escaped her mouth before she looked away again, but the look she had given him was enough to let Daniel know that that was _his_ Sha'uri. 

   "What the hell have you done to her!?" Daniel yelled angrily, wanting to know what was happening. The look in Sha'uri's eyes tore at his heart and he needed to understand what was wrong with her.

   Apophis glared down at him and smiled his little evil smile. "You have stolen Ammo'net from me, Daniel. And now… I have stolen your wife." 

   Daniel frowned. "I never stole Ammo'net!" 

   "Yes, you did," Apophis yelled, his temper rising. "You stole her from me the moment that shol'va shot her and murdered her. I went back to your wife's home planet and found her grave. I brought her back hoping to have my love back with me only to find that she was gone, dissolved into your wife's body. As punishment for what you have done to my love, I have taken yours."

   Daniel glared at him, again trying to rise, but the guards held him back. It didn't help that he was still hurting all over from what had happened to him and also his hands were still tied behind his back. He couldn't do anything. "Sha'uri would never willingly give herself to you," Daniel spat out. "What have you done?"

   Apophis smiled, his grip on Sha'uri tightening. She sobbed from the pain and again looked at Daniel. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get to her. All Daniel wanted to do was just hold her in his arms and comfort her, but he couldn't. God, he couldn't. 

   "I have done nothing life threatening, Daniel," Apophis answered. "I have heard that you know that the Goa'uld posses ways of controlling a persons mind without turning them into hosts."

   Daniel grimaced. Oh ya, he had heard about that. Or more accurately, he had read about it. Apophis had once controlled Teal'c's son, forcing the young boy to believe that his father and mother were traitors. Now, Apophis was using that some method again, only this time he was using it on his wife. His Sha'uri.

   Apophis smiled. "Well, unfortunately, your wife has far to much sprit for me to control her for very long." He looked back at Sha'uri and she tried to release herself from his grip, but he held her fast. "She tries to hid it, but I know better. Especially when I heard her talking to herself about you and how she knew that you would somehow find a way to get her."

   He turned back to Daniel, the smiling disappearing. "And she was right. We went back to Abydos and waited. Sure enough, you came and discovered that your wife had been taken. We hid in that cave, knowing that you would somehow find your way there."

   Apophis motioned towards the Jaffa that had brought Sha'uri in and he stepped forward and took a hold of Sha'uri. Apophis stepped closer to Daniel and leaned forward so his was mere inches from his face.

   "You see, Daniel, I know something about you and your wife that neither of you have a clue of." He said.

   Daniel kept his eyes cold, trying to ignore the sobs her heard coming from Sha'uri. He needed to be strong for them to get through this. "And what would that be?"

   Apophis's eyes glowed. "You and your wife share something very unique, Daniel. A bond that allows you to locate her and feel what she is feeling. It works both ways. You wife knew where you were, so I used that to my advantages. I also played on the hope that you would unknowingly follow that link to that cave where she was and I guessed right. You showed up, Daniel. And now, thanks to you, your friends will suffer for what you have done to my love."

   Daniel cringed inwardly._ 'Great,'_ He thought. "Why would you torture my friends for something _I_ did?" Daniel asked.

   Apophis merrily smiled and stepped back a bit. "As I said before, your wife does not stay under my control for very long because she is able to fight it off. But I realize now that the reason she fought it off was because of the hope she has that you would come and take her away from here. Some of course, if I torture you to death right before her eyes, he sprit will be defeated and she will be _mine_!"

   Another sob broke free from Sha'uri and both Daniel and Apophis turned to her. Apophis was smiling like a madman while Daniel could so nothing but looked at his wife helplessly. What could he do? If he died not only would he lose Sha'uri again, but she will also lose herself and Apophis will win. But if he didn't die, Sha'uri would still be trapped. He didn't know what he could do?

   "Sha'uri," Daniel called to her. "Don't let Apophis get to you! No matter what happens to me, you need to fight!" Daniel told her, hoping that his words would somehow get through to her and she'd listen. 

   Apophis laughed. "Pretty words, Daniel, But they won't do you or her any good." He then turned to the Jaffa holding Sha'uri. "Jaffa, tuc nomatic! Crue!" 

   The Jaffa stepped forward with Sha'uri and Apophis griped her again. She sobbed, but could do nothing. Apophis raised a hand to her and Daniel saw what he was going to do a moment before he did it. "Sha'uri!" He screamed, just as Apophis activated the device and Sha'uri's screams filled the room.

  She suddenly went limp in Apophis's arms and Daniel's eyes tear. "No!" He screamed, knowing full well what Apophis had done, or will do. 

   Apophis ignored him and handed Sha'uri back to the Jaffa who bent down and lifted her into his arms. "Tu'ca melatish so're!" Apophis said. The Jaffa bowed and left the room taking Sha'uri with him. Daniel watched them leave, feeling like he had failed Sha'uri again. She was right there and he hadn't been able to help her.

   Apophis turned back to Daniel. "I have lifted the control on her mind. When she wakes, she will be herself." 

   Daniel felt like his emotions were truing to choke him. He felt so lost as to what to do and he had no idea what was going on. He was drowning, but part of his mind was still thinking clearly and was able to answer to what Apophis had just said. "Why did you do that?" He said softy, looking back up at Daniel. 

   Apophis smiled. "It is much easier to control someone if you control them when they have nothing left to fight for. By watching you died slowly without me controlling her, she will give in to me very easily."

   Daniel struggled against the guards to just get up and strangle Apophis. That fucking asshole. Daniel wished for nothing more then to kill him with his own bare hands. 

   Apophis laughed. "Maybe if you are good, Daniel. I'll let her give you a good-bye kiss." He laughed as the Serpent guards dragged Daniel to his feet and pushed him out of the room. Apophis's laughter echoed throughout the entire fortress and rocked Daniel to his very soul. 

   No, he couldn't kill Apophis, but Daniel swore, as the guards pushed him down the halls, that he would get Sha'uri back and make Apophis pay for what he had done to her. _'I'll come for you, Sha'uri,'_ Daniel thought to himself, as he was lead into another dark room. _'Even if I have to tare down the very gates of hell to do it.'_

   The huge metal doors closed around Daniel and he was surrounded by darkness.  

**AN:** I think that was a great place to leave off. Sorry that it wasn't longer, I'll try to make the next one longer, but don't count on it. It all depends on what I feel like. Anyways, please review! I love hearing from you and ideas are welcome. Thanks!!! 


	5. Screams

**AN: **Yeah, I've written the next chapter. Hope you guys like this one. Warning!!! Daniel gets really badly hurt in this one. Just to let you know. I've worked hard on this chapter and thanks to my new beta, L E McMurray, it's even better then it was when I first wrote it. Hope you enjoy it!

**Moonwing:** thanks for the review. I've tried to make the chapters as long as possible so you guys will have plenty to read while waiting for me to write the next chapter. Can't tell you much about Sha'uri and Daniel, cause that would ruin the whole story. Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for saying I've done a great job with Sha'uri and Daniel. There my favourite characters, so it means a lot.

Sickle Sword: Your review made me laugh. Don't understand the convince part. Is my story, or the path it's heading in that unclear? Oh, I thought it was pretty oblivious, but then again, I know what's going to happen so I guess that doesn't count. Thanks for the review. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Stargate Characters, worlds or anything that connects to Stargate. I am simply borrowing the characters for you enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this. 

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORSEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season one, two, four, and seven

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com****

**CHAPTER FOUR - SCREAMS**

   Kasuf paced the back and forth in front of the Chappa'ai worryingly. He was waiting for someone from Earth to come through so he could let them know that O'Neill, Daniel and the rest of the team was missing. They had searched everywhere for them and hadn't found a trace. Skaara was the only one to have any news. He had said that the temple looked like there had been a fight or scuffle within and that whatever had happened, everyone had gone through the Chappa'ai. So that's what Kasuf thought must have happened. O'Neill and his team had been captured and brought somewhere far away from here.

   Kasuf sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his tired face. Daniel was still gone. They didn't know whether he was still on Abydos or if he had been taken away with O'Neill and the others. It worried Kasuf to no ends. He'd just gotten his Good Son back only to have him ripped away again. What had happened to him?

   Kasuf was broken out of his musing by the sound of the Chappa'ai activating. He heard scuffling behind him and turned to find his son Skaara staring up at the Chappa'ai.

   "Are they finally coming, Father?" Skaara asked, hoping to the Gods that they were.

   "I hope so, my son." Kasuf replied turning back to face the Chappa'ai as it burst open. Kasuf still marvelled at the beauty that thing held regardless of the fact that it had done more bad than good. It had done one thing for him and his people that Kasuf would always be thankful for. It had brought them Daniel.

   Men in military uniform came out of the Chappa'ai, guns raised. The Chappa'ai shut behind them and they slowly descended the steps, eyeing both Kasuf and Skaara warily.

   A bald-headed man stepped forward towards Kasuf and spoke. "Are you Kasuf?" he asked.

   Kasuf was a little taken aback that this man, whom he had never seen before, knew his name, but he nodded none the less. 

  "I am," he answered.

   The bald man nodded, "I'm General George Hammond. The team you see behind me is SG-12. We've come to find out what has happened to our men."

   Kasuf nodded, "We have been waiting for you. Please, come back to Nagada with us. We are afraid that we have bad news to tell."

   Hammond seemed hesitant, but then nodded and Kasuf began leading the way back to the city. Hammond just wanted to know what had happened to SG-1 and when he had heard Kasuf say that there was bad news, he knew that whatever had happened, it couldn't be good. He wanted to know what was going on right now, but he trusted Dr. Jackson and the man had said that Kasuf and his son, Skaara, were the best people he had ever met. So he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, for Dr. Jackson's sake. 

   The walk back to Nagada was slow and uneventful. Kasuf didn't wish to say anything until they reached the city and Skaara was far to distracted to strike up a conversation with any of the men there. Hammond thought that to be odd, as Colonel O'Neill had always said that Skaara was a little chatterbox and Dr. Jackson had agreed with him.

   They finally reached the city and Kasuf led them to a small dwelling just inside the city. Hammond ordered Jonas Quinn to come with him to talk to Kasuf, as he knew Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c far better then anyone else there, except perhaps Hammond. The rest were to stand guard outside the dwelling and keep watch.

   "Please, sit," Kasuf asked, but Hammond waved him off.

   "Let's just get this over with. What has happened to SG-1?" Hammond asked.

   Kasuf sighed wearily, "They have gone missing."

   Hammond sighed. He had been expecting something like that. SG-1 was only ever overdue if they had been captured or they were pinned down somewhere, "When?"

   "In your terms, I believe a week ago," Kasuf answered, "We had no way of contacting you so we kept searching this city and the surrounding ones. There has been no sign of them."

   "What happened?" Jonas asked. He hadn't been surprised by Kasuf statement anymore then Hammond had been. He had been with SG-1 long enough to know that the team was cursed when it came to finding trouble. Trouble always seemed to find them, and of what Jonas had read, Daniel Jackson was the one who always got the backlash from it.

   "It started with Dan'yel," Kasuf explained, taking a seat on the bed. "He had gone missing during the first night they were here. We started searching as soon as O'Neill told us what had happened. Then they went up to the temple to contact you, to tell you what had happened to Dan'yel and they never came back."

   Kasuf paused a moment, glancing at Skaara. 

  Skaara took his cue, "I went to the temple when they did not return. There was no sign of them. It looked like there had been a fight and that O'Neill had lost. There were drag marks leading up to the Chappa'ai."

   Hammond frowned. "Chappa'ai?" he asked, not familiar with the word.

   Skaara realized this and cast around for the word Daniel had said meant Chappa'ai in English, "I believe you call it the Star…Gate."

   Hammond nodded, "Yes, that's correct," he then sighed, "Do you know what happened to Dr. Jackson? Do you know whether or not he was brought with the others?"

   Kasuf shook his head, "No, we do not. We have been searching all of Abydos this past week looking for him, but we have not found him. We believe he that he must have been taken away with the others, but we are not certain." 

   Hammond nodded then turned to Jonas, "Jonas, head back to the Gate and let the SGC know our position. I want search teams here combing the area for Dr. Jackson and I also want someone to contact the Tok'ra. See if they have any idea where our people may have been carted off to."

   Jonas nodded, "Yes sir." He exited the house. 

   Hammond turned back to Kasuf, "Kasuf, I need to see the last known whereabouts of Dr. Jackson. There may be clues there that will tell us where he is or at least who took him."

   Kasuf nodded, "Skaara will bring you. I must inform my people of what is happening."

   Hammond nodded and followed the young boy out of the dwelling. Kasuf stayed behind a moment and sighed. He hoped that these Earthmen could find out what had happened to O'Neill and Daniel. He wanted to know what had happened to his Good Son. First Sha'uri and Daniel and now O'Neill and the rest of their team. It was like whomever had taken them had planned all of this.

   Kasuf shook his head. That wasn't possible. There was no way the people that had taken them would have known that they were coming to Abydos. He hadn't even known. No one had. 

   He sighed deeply rubbing his tired face once more before standing and exiting the little dwelling to talk to the people of Nagada. He just hoped that wherever Daniel was that he was with his friends. Unfortunately, Kasuf's hope was far from the truth. 

***

   Daniel's face scrunched up as the bright light hit his face. He had been in this dark room so long that his eyes were no longer used to light of any kind. There had been none before.

   His wrists were bound to the wall by strong chains and his Abydonian robes had been ripped off of him as well as his black T-shirt. Now all he wore were his SGC pants, but that did him little good against the coldness of the wall and air in the room. 

   He raised his head slightly when he saw movement in front of him and squinted to see what it was. A serpent guard was in front of him, reaching for his bound hands with a key. 

_ 'Great,'_ Daniel thought bitterly, _'Now what are they going to do with me?'_

   The Serpent guard undid his wrists and dragged him forward as the room began to flood with light. Daniel shut his eyes tightly against it. The light was burning into his skull. The Jaffa dragged him to the center of the room where a large pillar stood. He then yanked Daniel to his feet and tied his wrist to the pillar. 

   Daniel opened his eyes a bit, taking in as little light as possible, but the sight that greeted him was not one that he had wanted to see. Apophis smiled at the look on Daniel's face, his arms crossed behind his back.

   "I hope that you have rested well, Daniel. You will have needed it," he said, his voice sending a wave a shivers down Daniel's spine.

   Daniel didn't reply. He just shut his eyes and turned his face away from Apophis, not wanting to see nor hear what the snakehead had to say. He had caused too much damage in Daniel's life already.  

   Apophis laughed at Daniel's antics, "You think you can block me out that easily?" he stepped closer to the pillar, leaning in so close to Daniel's face that Daniel could feel his hot, sickening breath against his cold skin, "Trust me, Daniel. You will not be able to block out the pain that you will endure. Especially when your beautiful wife is audience to it."

   As if on cue, the doors to Daniel's left opened. He opened his eyes to see two Serpent guards dragging Sha'uri into the room. She was putting up a good fight. Kicking, punching, biting, pretty much doing anything and everything she could think of to get away. 

   Apophis laughed, "As I said. She has a strong spirit. One that will not break easily."

   At the sound of Apophis's voice, Sha'uri glanced up at him, both anger and fear present in her eyes. But her gaze then lowered and she faltered in her fight, her eyes taking in every single last part of Daniel's bruised and tired form as he sagged against the pillar. 

   "Dan'yel?" she questioned, not trusting her eyes. Her voice had faltered a bit, Daniel noticed, but her gaze stayed strong. She was afraid that what she was seeing was nothing more then an illusion, created either by Apophis or her own tired mind. 

   Tears welled up in Daniel's eyes as he held Sha'uri's gaze, but he could not bring himself to answer her, no matter how hard he tried. He simply lowered his head 'til it rested against the stone pillar and gazed at the floor. What could he say to her? He knew what was going to happen. Apophis was going to force her to watch him die.

_  'Very slowly and painfully, I might add,'_ Daniel thought, gripping the chains that bound him.

   Apophis laughed once again, "Oh come now, Daniel. Will you not even say good-bye to your lovely wife?" he asked. 

   Sha'uri did not understand the meaning of his words, but then she saw another Jaffa enter the room holding a very large whip, her eyes widened with horror. 

   "No! Dan'yel!" she yelled, trying to reach him, but the two Jaffa holding her were far strong then she. There was no way for her to escape them.

   Daniel raised his head at Sha'uri's words and soon saw the reason for her dismay. A large Jaffa was approaching him, holding a very large, and by the looks of it, unpleasant whip. The three ends of the whip were tipped with metal edges to deftly cut the skin and cause a great amount of pain. Daniel grimaced at the thought of that thing digging into his back.

   Apophis stepped towards the Jaffa and lifted the whip from his hands, tilting it so that both Daniel and Sha'uri could get a better look. Tears filled Sha'uri's eyes at the sight and she turned away, not wanting to see that thing rip through her husband's back. 

   Apophis inspected the whip, smiling extremely brightly as he did so, "A very nice whip indeed," he said tauntingly, "I found it on Abydos. Most likely left over either from when Earth had its own form of punishment or when Ra had ruled." 

   Apophis stepped closer to Daniel, shoving the whip in his face so he could see it better, "It was designed to let each subsequent lash dig deeper into the wounds left by the previous lashing. Each metal edge is coated with the juice of the bitrot fruit, a highly acidic compound that burns horribly on contact with the skin. Most people who have been given this punishment mercifully passed out after the third lashing, but usually the executioners delivering the blows are unmerciful. Especially in your case, Daniel."

   Daniel made a face, tightening his grip of the chains, hoping that somehow they would give and break, "What? Couldn't think of a more technological way to torture me?" Daniel asked, trying to buy time for both him and Sha'uri. He didn't want that thing digging into his back, but more then that, he didn't want Sha'uri witness to it. 

   Apophis smiled, flipping the whip over in his hands, "That is not the reason I have chosen this form of torture, Daniel. It is because I find that the most primitive ways seem to be the best. We will get to the more technological ways of torture later, but for now, this will do. Besides," Apophis said, handing the whip back to the Jaffa that had brought it, "I want to see you bleed." 

   He laughed and stepped away from the pillar. 

   Sha'uri began to struggle viciously, trying to get to Daniel as the Jaffa stepped behind him. "Dan'yel!" she screamed, not wanting this to happen. God what could she do? There was nothing she could do. Apophis had planned all of this. God, she had seen it coming. She knew once Apophis had discovered that Ammo'net was dead that if he got his hands on Daniel, her husband would die. Daniel was the reason Ammo'net was dead, the only reason. It had nothing to do with Teal'c and she knew that. But she also knew that Daniel had no idea. He didn't know that he had destroyed Ammo'net. He didn't have a clue and now he was going to be tortured to death for something he didn't know and didn't understand. 

   The Jaffa standing behind Daniel let the ends of the whip fall from his hand. The three ends of the whip hit each other; a low tinkling of the metal could be heard in the almost silent room. Daniel grimaced at the sound, preparing himself for the blows that were to come. 

   His eyes locked with Sha'uri and he silently told her to be strong. She nodded her head softly, tears shining in her eyes. Those tears soon began to fall and Daniel watched as each one seemed to move in slow motion down her beautiful face. This wasn't how he had thought he would find her. This wasn't what he had wanted. 

   Sha'uri gave up struggling for the moment, taking in her husband's silent plea. She would do as he told her. It was her duty as his wife though Daniel had many times laughed at the silly rules that were to be abided by for a wife on Abydos. He had shown her different ways in which she could act and he never once yelled at her for them. He had never yelled at her at all. The least she could do know was to be strong for him.

   The Jaffa pulled his arm back, letting the whip fly out behind him and then quickly brought it around and down.

   Lash number one.

   The whip tore into Daniel's back, the three ends painfully breaking the skin, the burning bitrot juice inflaming the wounds. He bit back the cry trying to rip out of his throat. He kept his eyes locked with Sha'uri, trying to tell her that this wasn't her fault and that no matter what happened, she had to be strong. This was all Apophis's fault, not hers.

   Sha'uri tried to struggle some more to reach her husband, who was clearly in a great deal of pain, but it didn't do any good. They wouldn't let her go. Their grip on her just tightened almost to the point where it hurt, but she ignored the pain. The pain in her chest was far greater. Tears were falling freely from her eyes now and she called out Daniel's name again, wishing to the Gods that this was all some horrible nightmare. 

   The Jaffa brought the whip down again and it made a huge cracking sound as it dug into Daniel's back. 

   Lash number two.

   Daniel couldn't keep a small pain-filled moan from escaping his lips as the lashes bit deeper into his skin. He could feel the blood coming forth from the wounds as they criss-crossed the cuts from the first lashing, each one feeling as if it were on fire. His moan was the only other sound in the room besides Sha'uri's sobs.

   Sha'uri closed her tear filled eyes and turned away, not wanting to see Daniel in any more pain. It hurt far too much to watch him suffer so greatly. Apophis approached her from where he had been standing and forced her head in the direction of where Daniel was. He forced her eyes open.

   "You will watch!" he ordered, and Daniel glared at him.

   "Leave her alone!" Daniel yelled ignoring the pain that was radiating from his back. Sha'uri was for more important to him then his pain. 

   Apophis glared at Daniel, his eyes glowing, "Silence! You do not have a say in the matter!" he then glanced at the Jaffa and pointed at Daniel, "Kree-ta!"

   The Jaffa nodded and brought the whip around again.

   Lash number three.

   The muted scream flew from Daniel's throat. He hadn't realized the extent of the pain he was going to have to endure. His mind had been too focused on Sha'uri. 

  "No!!!" Sha'uri screamed, biting Apophis's hand in an attempt to get away. It didn't work. Not that she had expected it too. God, Daniel looked like he was in so much pain. She couldn't see the damage that was being done to his back and she was grateful for that. She didn't think she would be able to bear that. He looked so vulnerable right now and it scared her. The only other time she had seen him this vulnerable was when he had gotten terribly ill back on Abydos. They hadn't thought that he was going to survive. But her Daniel was strong and stubborn. He wasn't going to give up without a fight and she knew that. 

   The Jaffa brought the whip down and around again. 

   Lash number four.

   Daniel didn't try to stifle the scream. It rent the air enough that Sha'uri could have sworn she saw even the Jaffa's in the room shrink back in a heartfelt pain. No one deserved this. Especially not Daniel. Daniel was the kindness most caring person she had ever met. He never deserved anything like this. She wouldn't even wish this on her worst enemies, well… except maybe Apophis. 

   The Jaffa brought the whip down again at the look Apophis gave him.

   Lash number five.

   Daniel's screams could be heard outside the chambers, probably even outside the fortress itself. Sha'uri screamed out Daniel's name again, as he husband bent his head forward in pain. His body was shaking violently with the pain it had endured and Sha'uri could see that now even Daniel was crying. It tore at her heart. She fought harder then she had before to get away from the guards, and by some miracle, she did. 

   Sha'uri raced forward to Daniel, before the guards had a chance to stop her. Apophis seemed amused by the scene and held the Jaffa back, wanting to see the pain in both their eyes, especially once Sha'uri saw the extent to the wounds on her husband's back.

   Sha'uri knelt down beside Daniel and raised his head, wiping the sweat that was pouring off of his face. 

"Dan'yel?" she cried softly, wanting to know that he was alright. She was surprised that the Jaffa's hadn't tried to pull her back yet, but she ignored that for the moment. All she cared about was Daniel, "Dan'yel?" she tried again and this time he stirred.

   Daniel raised his head slightly, opening his eyes up enough to see who was calling his name. The face he saw was like an answer to his prayers, "Sha'uri?" he asked softly, trying to mask the pain that was trying to seep into his voice, but failed miserably.  

   Sha'uri smiled at him softly, tears rolling down her face. She wanted to reassure him, but she wasn't at all happy. Her heart was breaking at the look of pain in his eyes. 

   "I am here, My Dan'yel. I am here," she said softly, bringing his head closer so she could cradle it to her chest. 

   She gripped him tightly, but was careful not to touch or aggravated his wounds. She now had a clear sight of them and she sobbed gently into Daniel's hair. There were fifteen slashes across his back, all of which were bleeding furiously. The edges of the wounds were darkened from the acid of the Bitrot root and Daniel's whole body was shaking from the pain she knew these wounds had caused and still were causing. 

   "Oh Gods, Dan'yel," she said softly, rocking back and forth to soothe herself and Daniel, who was still crying softly from the pain. She buried her face in his hair and just cradled him, not knowing what else she could do, especially with Apophis standing just behind her. 

   Daniel tried to control himself, and he forced himself to speak, "Sssh, Sha'uri," he whispered, raising his head slightly so his forehead touched hers. The pain was still almost unbearable, but he ignored it for her sake. He could deal with the pain, but he couldn't deal with the sobs he heard coming from her, "I'll be alright," he reassured her, "I'll be alright."

   They sat there like that for a few moments before a deep, mellow laugh filled the air around them. They both glanced up to see that Apophis was laughing at them, smiling like a madman, "You both are pathetic. I must say though, that you have given me a good show."

   Daniel's eyes filled with anger and he tried to get up and punch Apophis's face in, but the chains held him in place and the sudden movement aggravated his wounds, causing him more pain. He moaned and lowered his head again, falling back into Sha'uri's arms.

   "Why will you not just leave us be?!" Sha'uri shouted, holding Daniel tightly. She knew they were about to be ripped away from each other again and she didn't know if she was going to be able to prevent it.

   Apophis stopped laughing and stepped closer to them, his eyes glowing. Sha'uri cringed inwardly. Her own eyes had done that once. They had done it to Daniel when Ammo'net had tried to kill him…. And she almost had. 

   "Because you are mine, my love," he said, sending a shiver down her spine, "And Daniel must suffer for what he has done to Ammo'net!'

   "Dan'yel never meant to!" Sha'uri yelled, making Daniel raise his head slightly, "And you do not own me. I am not yours. I belong to Dan'yel!"

   "No longer!" Apophis said, motioning for the Jaffa. They stepped forward and ripped Sha'uri away from Daniel. She screamed and kicked and punched in protested, but it did little use. Daniel fought to release himself from the chains that bound him, but they wouldn't give.

   "You bastard!!!" Daniel yelled. The anger that was coursing through him overwhelmed the pain he was feeling. 

 Apophis merrily laughed, "You cannot win, Daniel. Sha'uri is mine now," he stepped closer, "And you will soon be too _dead_ to change that."

   He motioned to the Jaffa holding the whip behind Daniel. "Touru mesa ca nehru! Kree!"

   "No!!!" Sha'uri screamed as the Jaffa stepped forward with the whip in hand, preparing to whip Daniel again. Daniel gripped the chains tightly, grimacing inwardly at what Apophis had ordered the Jaffa to do. _'Whip him until he is near death,'_ he had said.

   The whipping began again, each new one causing Daniel more pain then the ones before. Sha'uri was witness to it all. Daniel hoped somewhere after his twentieth whip that Jack would somehow find a way to get him out of here and if not that, then he at least got Sha'uri out of here and kept her far out of Apophis' reach. That was his last thought before unconsciousness claimed him. 

***

   The gravity in the cell shifted once again and Jack was thrown unceremoniously back in. He groaned in pain as he landed on the ground. Sam and Teal'c quickly rushed forward to get a good hold on their C.O before the Jaffa shifted the gravity again. Once the gravity had shifted, they set Jack down on one of the built in benches and waited for him to recover a little. 

   "God Dammit!" Jack muttered as he rubbed his head softly. Those Jaffa sure did know how to torture someone. Damn, what type of technology were they using? He was going to have nightmares about those strangle machines for years. 

   "Are you alright, sir?" Sam asked, checking Jack over.

   "Do I bloody look alright, Major?" Jack said angrily. 

   Sam sighed and continued to check him over, "I don't see any wounds."

   "They didn't use those types of weapons, Carter. They had these weird looking spectre-thingies. They placed them at the back to your neck and… fire away." Jack said, trying to block out the memory of the event.

   Sam nodded, "Bynarr used the same sort of thing on Jolinar when she had been captured and sent to Netu."  

   Jack ignored her and just continued to rub his head softly. Then he remembered something. While he had been tortured he could have sworn he heard someone screaming. It had sounded a lot like… _'No, don't go there, O'Neill,'_ Jack thought to himself. 

   "Did either of you hear screaming while I was gone?" Jack asked, looking up at the other two. 

   Sam and Teal'c exchanged glances. Sam turned back to Jack. "We thought that was you, sir."

   Jack shook his head. "No, I was able to hold back; at least I thought I was. But those screams didn't come from me. I heard them too."

   There was silence for a moment. Then Sam gasped, "You don't think-"

   "That it was Daniel," Jack said. He then sighed, "I don't know and right now I hope to God that it wasn't cause whoever it was sounded like they were in a huge deal of pain."

   At that moment, screams began to echo through the fortress again, sending shivers down all their spines. The screams sound like they were so full of pain. Jack grimaced, trying to block the sound out. _'Please, don't be Daniel. Don't be Daniel.'_

   Teal'c stood still for a moment, hearing the screams far better the Sam or Jack. If he listened closely enough he would be able to identify whether or not those screams belonged to Daniel Jackson. After a moment he lowered his head and both Sam and Jack took that as a bad sign.

   "Teal'c?" Sam asked, rising from her seat beside Jack.

    Teal'c turned to face them, "That is indeed Daniel Jackson," he said solemnly. 

   "God Dammit!!!" Jack swore, gripping his head tightly. 

   Sam paled at Teal'c statement. "Oh God, Daniel!" she said, her eyes beginning to tear up.

   Jack punched the wall in anger. Daniel didn't deserve this. What the fuck were they doing to him? Whipping him to death!

   Sam covered her face with her hands, trying to block out Daniel's screams. He sounded like he was in so much pain and they had no way of getting out of here and reaching him. "Oh God!" she said again when she heard another loud scream.

   Jack glanced up at her and quickly stood. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed a hand up and down her back as she cried into his shoulder, "Oh God, Jack. They're hurting him so badly."

   "I know, Sam," he said, also trying to ignore what he was hearing, "I know." 

   They stood silently for a few minutes, not being able to do anything to block out the sounds of Daniel's screams. Then suddenly they just stopped. Daniel had stopped screaming.

   Sam and Jack gazed upward, wondering what had happened. Teal'c's face just got graver. 

   "What happened?" Jack asked, "Did they stop?"

   "They have appeared too, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. 

   Sam wiped the tears from her face, "But why?"

  "Most likely because Daniel Jackson is now near death," Teal'c answered. "Or he has passed out." 

   Both Sam and Jack whipped their heads around to face him. 

   "What?" Sam asked.

   Teal'c didn't answer.

   "Let's hope it was the later, shall we?" Jack placed his hands on his hips. "But if he is near death, which I hope to God that he isn't, they'll bring him back, right?" Jack asked, "I mean, every time one of us gets tortured to death they always bring us back and do it again."

   Teal'c was silent for a moment, pondering what he should say to his friends. Then he spoke, more softly then before, "It depends on what they wanted him for. If they are torturing him for information, then they will bring him back. If they are torturing him for enjoyment, then they will most likely bring him back. But if there is another purpose, then Daniel Jackson may die and they will not revive him."

   Both Sam and Jake paled. 

   "But what other purpose could there be?" Sam asked.

   Jack scowled and rubbed a hand over his face, "Sha'uri," he said softly, "Somehow, Sha'uri could be that other purpose."

   "Indeed," Teal'c replied, "They may have tortured him and let him die in front of her very eyes."

   "But why?" Sam asked, rubbing her arms as if she was cold. "Why would someone do that? We don't even know who's behind all this yet." 

   Jack sighed and sat back down on the bench, "A lot of people seem to want Sha'uri for themselves. They're probably doing this to Daniel so that she has no choice but to do as she's told."

   "Or to break her," Teal'c replied. 

   Jack sighed and put his head down in his hands. This wasn't what they needed. Not only did they have to find a way out of here, but they also had to do it soon, or else who knew what could happen to Daniel. He may die… again, and Jack knew that he wasn't the only one in the room that couldn't live through that again. They had just gotten Daniel back. They couldn't lose him again after such a short period of time. 

   "Colonel!" Sam said, gaining her CO's attention. She pointed upward and Jack followed her gaze. Serpent Guards. Lots of them. _'Great,'_ Jack thought to himself, slowly moving towards the wall that would become the floor in a moment, _'Just great.'_

   The Serpent Guards flicked the switch outside the room and the gravity suddenly changed, making Sam and Teal'c stumble slightly while Jack made the transition smoothly. He'd had far too much practice with these things.

   The guards came into the little cell, grabbing the team's arms and pulled them out of the room. 

   "Oh, so we're going on a little field trip," Jack commented, but the Jaffa just ignored him. Sam just gave him a look, but she doubted that he noticed. He now seemed to be busy gazing into the other cells that surrounded theirs, looking for one missing archaeologist. 

   They walked for a few moments, before they were pushed into another room, one that looked a lot like one of Earth interrogation rooms, except there was no table and chair. But there was one object in the room that all of them had seen too many times. A sarcophagus. 

   It was open and the team couldn't see anyone inside. The Jaffa abruptly let go of them and backed off to guard the entrances to the room. One of them being the door they had entered through and the other was off to their left. 

   Jack gazed around the room curiously; looking for whomever had decided to bring them here. 

   "Hello," he called out, "Anyone home?"

   "Colonel O'Neill. I see that you have not lost your sense of humour," said a deep Goa'uld voice from the back of the room that all of them were far too familiar with.

   "Oh please, tell me that isn't who I think it is," Jack commented.

   Apophis stepped out of the shadows, confirming the team's thoughts. Jack grimaced. _'Geez, won't this guy just stay dead?' _ 

Apophis smiled; enjoying the looks he saw on their faces, "Well, it is good to know that you at least remember me. Your friend on the other hand, did not even have a clue."

   "Daniel?" Jack said, "What the hell have you done with him?" Jack asked angrily, taking a step forward only to bump into some sort of energy barrier. He stepped back and held his nose painfully.

   Apophis laughed, "As I said to you before, O'Neill. You will not see your friend again."

   "Why did you bring us here?" Sam asked, trying to keep Apophis talking so that they could stall whatever it was that he was planning on doing. 

   "I brought you here to pay for what Daniel has done to my queen," Apophis answered, his smile fading.

   "Daniel Jackson had nothing to do with what happened to you queen, Apophis," Teal'c answered. "It was I that killed her."

   Apophis shook his head. "You may have fired the weapon Shol'va, but it was Daniel that destroyed her."

   There was silence for a moment as the group tried to understand what Apophis was saying. 

   Jack shook his head, not getting it, "Now you see, that's where you're wrong. Daniel never destroyed anything. The guy could hardly hurt a fly let alone destroy your queen, who at the time was in his wife's body, so-"

   "Daniel did destroy Ammo'net!" Apophis interrupted, his eyes glowing that eerie Goa'uld glow, "You could not understand," he growled. "Daniel does not even understand it nor does he even know what he has done. He can not comprehend it."

   Jack stepped back a bit. Yeah, he had to go and get this guy anger. But this was Daniel they were talking about. He wanted to understand why his friend was being put through this and why Sha'uri was probably a part of it.

   "Where's Daniel?" Sam suddenly asked, taking a small step forward.

   Apophis smiled. "In a place where you can not reach him," he paused a moment before continuing, "You should thank me. I have been kind enough to him to arrange that his wife will be the last thing he sees."

   Jack tried to fly forward and punch that little twit, but a staff weapon collided with his back and he stumbled to his knees. _'Shit,'_ Jack thought to himself as the pain swept through him. He still hadn't recovered fully from the torture he'd had to endure.

   Apophis laughed, "What did you want to do, O'Neill? Kill me? I should warn you. Doing so will not help you get Daniel back. It will only sign his death warrant."

   "You're going to kill him anyway so what difference does it make?" Jack asked, trying to push himself back onto his feet, but it didn't exactly work. He was still stuck on his knees.

   Apophis smiled, "I will make sure his death is less painful than it will be if I were to be killed," he answered. Apophis then motioned to the Jaffa in the room, "Turuca nerau hcerau!" he said and the Jaffa stepped forward, taking Jack, Sam, and Teal'c into strong grips. 

   "You will suffer greatly for what Daniel has done," Apophis said as they were carted away to another room. 

  _'Dammit,'_ Jack swore to himself. He wanted to help Daniel and now… what if… Jack stopped that line of thinking. They were going to get out of this and they were going to get Daniel out of here… **_Alive!_**

   A lone figure watched from the shadows behind a pillar as the group was carted off. She tried her best to keep herself hidden from Apophis and the Jaffa and so far it was working. A bit of light hit her face, illuminating it for just a moment before she ducked away. Sha'uri did not want to be caught. 

   She gripped the pillar tightly, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Daniel did not have much time left and she needed to get O'Neill and the others out so they could free and hopefully heal Daniel. She prayed that she wasn't too late as she slipped away to wait by O'Neill's cell. 

 _'Hold on, My Dan'yel,'_ she kept repeating in her mind, _'Hold on.'_

***

**AN: **Don't you guys just hate me now? *Ducks away from flying tomatoes* Guess that answers my question. Please don't forget to review! You reviews feed my mind and I'm able to write better knowing that you guys are waiting! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Until then…

*Ahh, I'm being attacked by flying lop-sided pigs*  

**Daniel**: Sorry guys, but I think Moonlight is, well…

**Jack**: Gone all loony bin

**Daniel nodded**: Yeah, that's one way of putting it.

**Teal'c raises his eyebrow**: What does… loony bin mean, O'Neill?

**Jack sighs**: Oh, for crying out loud!

**Daniel smiles**: Just that she isn't quite herself at the moment, Teal'c.

**Jack laughs**: Yeah, you're right about that one, Danny-boy. I mean look what she did to you."

**Daniel grimaces**: Don't remind me. I hope there's a point to that.

**Moonlight Snitch comes back, laugh hysterically**: Oh there, is. There is.

**Daniel frowns**: Maybe we should get her down to the infirmary and have Janet take a look at her.

**Jack nodded**: Ya think!

Jack and Teal'c step forward and grab Moonlight Snitch by the arms, dragging her away to the infirmary. 

**Moonlight Snitch**: No, you don't understand!!! Their coming!!! Their coming!!!!!!

**Daniel winches slightly as the trio disappear leaving him all by himself**: Wonder what she's talking about?

**He sakes his head and leaves the room. But just before exiting, he turns back**: Sorry guys! I don't have anymore clue what she's planning on doing to Sha'uri and I anymore then you do.

**He disappears, his voice trailing down the hall**: Now where did Moonlight write Sha'uri off too?


	6. Inner Turmoils

**AN:** Yes, here it is. I'm finally done this chapter. Uhhh, about the end of the last chapter I was a little high on sugar went I wrote that so pay no attention to it. My own friends didn't even understand it. Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last time and thanks again to L E for betaing this for me. You're great! Enjoy!!!

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORSEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season one, two, four, and seven

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com****

**CHAPTER FIVE – INNER TURMOILS **

   Sha'uri sat huddled by herself in a corner hidden from view in the long corridor that housed nothing but gravity cells. The air around her was cold, making her shiver slightly as she wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. Her clothing was not designed for such cold air. That was one of the ways Apophis had been able to keep her out of this section of the fortress when she had been under his control. She'd feel the coldness upon approaching and leave, not wanting to freeze. But now she ignored that feeling as she buried her head into her knees trying her best to stay in a tight little ball.

   It wasn't just the coldness around her that had her huddled up so tightly. It was also the feelings of sadness and panic that kept sweeping through her. Daniel was hurt. He was hurt very badly and she couldn't get to him, she couldn't help him. Apophis had made it so that she couldn't enter the room in which he was held, not unless he brought her there and even then she could do nothing. The memory of what had happened last time she was in there was still fresh in her mind and she tried as hard as she could to will the images away. Images of Daniel's hurt and pain filled form hunched over that pillar, the blood that was running down his wrists from where the chains had cut him. But the worst had been the sight of his back. The acidy lashes that were marked on his back had made her cringe inside and she had wished nothing more than the power to heal those wounds and take that pain away from him, but she couldn't. She couldn't. 

   "Oh Gods, Dan'yel," she sobbed softly into her knees, rocking back and forth slightly in an attempt to soothe herself. It didn't work. The only thing that would soothe her was to have Daniel's arms around her and for him to whisper to her that everything would be all right. She would believe him because Daniel never lied to her. He always told her exactly what was happening even if he knew it was not something she wanted to hear. That was one of the many reasons why she loved him so much, and also one of the many reasons why she missed him so much.

   She could still remember what had happened when she had first woken up on Apophis's ship after being revived. She had been so afraid and alone. But she had remembered Daniel and his promise and that had given her hope. Hope enough to try and fight Apophis and find her way back to him. Hope enough so that even when she thought Apophis had won, she knew Daniel would come. It was that thought alone that had given her strength. But now, she didn't know what was giving her strength. She had watched Daniel being hurt so badly and hadn't been able to do anything to prevent it. She had watched O'Neill and his friends being tortured because of something Daniel did that he didn't have any control over.  

   She reasoned that the reason she must still have the strength to fight was because Daniel had given it to her. He had silently asked her to be strong for him and to not let Apophis win, no matter what happened to him. And she was going to listen to her Daniel. She trusted him. Her Daniel was wise and smart and she knew he would find a way to help her get through this, but right now she needed to find a way to help him. And that's what she was doing right now. She was waiting for the Jaffa to bring O'Neill and his friends back so that she could free them and bring them to Daniel, hoping that by doing so, they could save him. She also knew that after doing that, they would need to find a way out of here and she was planning on giving them that too. Apophis had underestimated her and now he was going to pay the price of doing so.

   Sha'uri raised her head slightly, making she was well hidden and that the jug of water she had was also hidden. She knew O'Neill and the others would be thirsty and hurt so she had prepared herself. She had stolen two Goa'uld healing devices, hoping that she would be able to heal their wounds enough to help them. She vaguely remembered how the devices worked and hoped that she would be able to heal them. 

   She could hear footsteps approaching and tried to push herself as far back into the corner as she could, making she no part of her was showing. If Apophis found her now, then Daniel would die and she wouldn't be able to stop it. 

   The clanking of metal and the stomping of feet came closer, right next to her. She cautiously peered her head around the corner, taking in the sight that greeting her. O'Neill and his friends were hanging limply from the Jaffa's arms; all of them appeared to be unconscious. They had huge burn marks over their faces and Sha'uri was sure that some more adorned the rest of their bodies as well. She hoped that the power of the healing devices would be enough to heal them. They needed to be fully fit if they were going to save Daniel. 

   The Jaffa threw them into the cell unceremoniously and Sha'uri heard moans of pain come from all of them. One of the Jaffa then stepped forward and flicked the switch, switching the gravity in the room. She heard more moans as they all shifted to the far way. The Jaffa then turned and went back the way they had come, the stomping of their feet fading into nothingness.

   Sha'uri waited a few moments longer; making sure no one was near, before slowly creeping out of her hiding place. Her body protested to the movement and she shivered violently when the cold air hit her. She had been used to sitting in a tight ball. It was times like this that she wished she hadn't spent most of her life in the desert. 

   She stepped forward and gazed into the cell. O'Neill and his friends were spread uncomfortable on to of each other on the far way of the cell. Well, that's what it looked like to her anyways. She knew that from their perspective, she was standing of the wall far above them. 

   Without another thought she walked towards the switch and ran her hand over it. The gravity in the room shifted again and she winched as she heard the moans that come from them from the sudden movement. 

   Then, with her jug of water in hand, she stepped into the cell towards them. She first knelt down beside O'Neill, as she did not know the others well. She pulled him careful away from the others and pulled out the Goa'uld healing device. She slipped it on and positioned it over O'Neill. 

   She concentrated as hard as she could and after a few moments, the device sprang to life, casting an eerie orangey glow over his body. 

   "Please let this work," she said to herself quietly. 

After a few moments, the device went silent and O'Neill began to sir, the wounds from earlier gone. 

   Jack opened his eyes slowly, feeling very stiff and thirsty. His whole body was sore and he felt like he had been run over by a transport truck… twice. The first thing he saw after he opened his was the smiling face of Daniel's wife: Sha'uri.

   "Sha'uri?" Jack asked confused. The last thing he remembered was being tortured and he remembered hearing Apophis laughing in the background. Not the happiest memory in the world, but to wake-up to this, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

   Sha'uri smiled softly, "I have come to free you and your friends, but we must be quick," she then handed him the jug of water, "Here. Drink. You are in no doubt in needed of refreshment," after saying this, she then moved on to Sam.

   Jack struggled into a sitting position and realized that the gravity in the room was normal. They could just walk out. 

  _'Must have been Sha'uri. I mean, how else would she get in here?'_ he thought to himself as he took a sip of the water she had handed him. The liquid felt very soothing flowing down his throat as he remembered screaming in hoarse. That's what sort of happens when you get tortured for hours on end.

   After a few minutes, Sam and Teal'c were also healed and drinking water. Sha'uri was gazing around the corners of the cell, making sure no one was coming while the team regained their strength. Jack rose to his feet and joined her, "So what's the deal?"

   Sha'uri sighed softly, slowly understanding what he had asked her. She never really had to speak with O'Neill before and she wasn't used to his way of saying things. Luckily, Daniel had taught her well and had always use to say, while he taught her, _'Now this is the correct why to say it, but if you were Jack or someone like him you'd say 'Ya think''. _She smiled softly at the memory and then answered O'Neill. 

   "We must get Dan'yel away from Apophis. He does not have much time left. There are many Jaffa guarding him and the surrounding corridors. It will be most difficult to reach him," she answered, trying hard not to remember what Apophis had done to Daniel.

   Jack sighed and glanced back at his team, "So how bad is he?" Jack asked after a moment, turning back to Sha'uri. 

   Sha'uri shut her eyes; wishing O'Neil hadn't asked her that. She didn't want to think about how badly Daniel had been hurt. All she wanted to do was get him out of here and heal him and forget that this ever happened. 

   "He… he is not good," she began, "Apophis had him… whipped… many times," her voice cracked with emotion and tears formed in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She had to be strong. 

   Jack winced upon hearing that, wishing he hadn't asked. Not only did he not want to know how badly Daniel had been tortured, but also he realized now that asking Sha'uri had been a big mistake. She had probably watched it all and had been unable to do anything to stop it. 

   "I'm sorry," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sha'uri turned to tear-filled eyes towards him. 

   "He is in so much pain. And I could not do anything to stop it," she cried. 

   Jack nodded, "I know, and we don't blame you. But don't worry. We'll get Daniel out of here," he reassured her.

   She nodded softly before wiping her tears away. She turned to the others that were now looking at her. She did not like the fact that they had been witness to her little out-burst, but at this point in time it did not matter. They all needed to understand that Daniel was hurt really badly and that if they did not hurry, he could die. 

   "Are you ready?" she asked, "I do not know how much longer Dan'yel has."

   Sam and Teal'c both nodded and rose. It really didn't matter to them at the moment whether or not they were feeling fit enough to get Daniel and break out. Daniel didn't have much time left and they needed to hurry. 

   "Do you know where he is?" Sam asked her, pulling her SGC jacket back on.

   Sha'uri nodded, "Yes."

   Teal'c stepped out of the cell and gazed down the corridors, listening intensively. "We must first find means in which to protect ourselves," he said.

   Jack nodded, "Do you know where they keep the weapons?"

   Sha'uri nodded again, "Yes. I will show you." 

And they began to slowly walk through the corridors, checking around corners and trying to be as quiet as possible. They didn't want the Jaffa to know they had broken out, especially when they still needed to find and get Daniel. 

   Sha'uri finally led them to a corridor that was very poorly lit and contained only three doors, "All of these doors lead to storage places for weapons," she said, pointing to them.

   "Geez, this guy has enough weapons for an army," Jack commented as he and Teal'c entered the closest one, followed closely by Sam and Sha'uri. The room was filled with shelf after shelf of Zats, Staff weapons, doohickeys that Jack had never seen before and those Goa'uld ribbon devices. 

   Teal'c grabbed a few Zats and passed them back. Jack handed one to Sha'uri and at her questioning gaze, simply said, "You may need it." 

   Sam picked up a Goa'uld ribbon device and slipped in on. Jack gave her a look. She merrily smiled, "Doesn't hurt to be prepared."

   Sha'uri stepped closer to Sam while Teal'c and Jack loaded themselves up, "You know how to use that?" she asked almost timidly. 

Sam smiled at her warmly, being as friendly to her as possible, "Yes, well, I had a Tok'ra inside me many years ago and because of that experience, I can control all these devices," she explained. 

   Sha'uri nodded, "I have heard of the Tok'ra. They are enemies of the Goa'uld."

   Sam nodded, adjusting the hand device on her hand. "Yeah, that's right."

   Sha'uri looked back o the device, then slowly reached forward and grabbed one. She then slowly slipped it on. Sam didn't say anything to her, but she just smiled warmly. Jack saw and thought that he should say something, but then shook his head and went back to fitting himself with weapons. _'Hey, she may need it,'_ he reasoned 

   After the group was well armed, they headed out again; Sha'uri and Jack in the lead. Jack didn't want Sha'uri taking the front in case they ran into trouble, but she was the only one that could lead them through this maze. Sha'uri didn't seem to mind being in the front. Her mind was far to focused on find Daniel.

   "Find her!!!" a voice rang through the halls bring the group to a stop. Jack peered around the corner to see Apophis talking, or more accurately, yelling to a group of Jaffa. 

   "Daniel is close to death and I want her to witness it. Find Ammo'net!!!" he yelled. Jack cringed. Great, just what they needed. 

   He glanced back at Sha'uri to see that she was pressed against the wall, ducking her head away. He could easily tell she was afraid and he didn't blame her. 

   "Sha'uri," he said softly, making her looked up at him, "Where's Daniel?"

   Sha'uri motioned with her head in the direction of where Apophis was and Jack grimaced. Apophis was standing next to a door that was guarded with five Jaffa. It would be very difficult to get pass them. That and Apophis was there. Hopefully, he would leave.

   Jack motioned to Teal'c and Sam to get ready. As soon as Apophis was gone, they'd strike. Sam and Teal'c nodded and stepped forward, positioning themselves to strike. Jack whispered to Sha'uri that she should hang back until they had cleared the Jaffa away and she nodded. Jack would be dammed if he let anything happen to her. Especially since Daniel had seen her and knew she was here. He was going to keep a very close eye on her for Daniel and he was going to make sure no harm came to her again.

   Apophis glared at the door that hid Daniel away. This was not what he had wanted. Just when Daniel was finally going to die for what he did to Ammo'net, his wife had decided to disappear. How she slipped pass the guards, he would never know, but he'd be dammed if she did not witness Daniel's death. He'd even bring Daniel back just so that she could watch him die. 

   He scowled and stocked off. The Jaffa guarding Daniel's prison stayed as still as statues and Jack waited until he couldn't hear Apophis's footsteps anymore before he motioned for Sam and Teal'c to strike. 

   _'God, are we in for it,'_ he thought.

***

   A staff blast from somewhere close by awoke Daniel from his pain filled slumber. He tried to open his eyes, but he was far too tired and it hurt to even try. His mind was all a jumbled mess right now and he didn't have a clue where he was, or how he had gotten there. All he did know was that everything hurt… a lot.

   There were loud voices near by and more blasts. Daniel cringed at the sound. It hurt, just like everything else. He tried to move a little, but stopped when it caused him pain. Breathing was causing him pain. 

   "Oh shit, Colonel!!!"

   Daniel winced at the voice. It was very close to him. He could vaguely feel someone releasing him from the bonds that held him to whatever he was being held too, but as soon as he was free, he wished they hadn't removed them. His body fell to the floor and he screamed out in pain. God, everything hurt so much. Especially his back. It felt like it was on fire. Everywhere felt like it was on fire. Like tiny little knives were digging themselves into his flesh and something was trying to push its way into his skull.

   "Daniel!" said a voice right above him. Through the pain, Daniel could feel someone gently running their hand over his face, clearing away the sweat, blood, and hair, "Daniel, can you hear me?!" the voice said again and part of Daniel's brain registered who it was.    

   "'ack," Daniel tried to get out and he just barely managed, but he wished as soon as he said it that he hadn't said it at all. Pain coursed up his throat and he gave a moan of pain.

   "Sssh. It's all right Danny-boy, I'm here," said Jack, trying to reassure his friend as Sam looked over the damage, "We're going to get you out of here."

   Daniel registered Jack's words, though he did not reply to them. He knew that if he tried he would only cause himself more pain. Things were starting to come back to him now. Their visit to Abydos, Sha'uri missing, Apophis capturing him, torturing him, forcing Sha'uri to watch. Each horrible image flowed his mind and all he wanted to do was forget it. Daniel then remembered that his wife was here somewhere and he struggled to let Jack know.

   Jack saw Daniel struggling and placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. He tried his best not to look at the damage that Apophis had done to him. He let Sam deal with that. He just needed to be there for his friend, "It's all right now, Daniel. You're safe."

   "Sha'u…" he couldn't get the rest of it out. It hurt far too much, but Jack got the message.

   "She's fine, Daniel. She's with Teal'c," Jack said, gazing back out the door. Both he and Sam thought it best if Teal'c keep watch and Sha'uri stay with him, as they didn't know how bad Daniel would be. They didn't want Sha'uri witness to anymore of his pain as she had already seen far too much. So she had stayed with Teal'c as he and Sam broke in here to get Daniel.

   Daniel seemed reassured by this and stopped struggling. He just let himself lay still, using Jack's hand on his shoulder as an anchor. He could feel Sam looking him over, but she hardly touched him at all, which he was very thankful for. But there was something else he needed to do. Something he needed to get out.

   "Jack," Daniel was able to say more clearly now. 

   Jack turned back to Daniel. "Just rest. You'll be fine," he said the last part more to reassure himself then anyone else.

   "Sir, he isn't doing to good," Sam said, looking up from where she was examining Daniel's back, "The wounds are very deep and he's lost a lot of blood. That and I think they've poisoned him. If he doesn't get help soon…" she trailed off, not wanting to think about that.

   Jack nodded silently, wishing he hadn't heard Sam say that. 

   "Jack," Daniel said again, regaining the older man's attention.

   "I'm here, Danny. Now just rest."

   "No," Daniel said making both Sam and Jack stare at him.

   "Daniel-"

   "Jack, please," Daniel struggled to get out. His eyes were half opened now and his deep blue eyes that were brimmed with tears glared at Jack with such fierce determination that it scared Jack a little.  

  "What is it, Daniel?" Jack asked softly, ignoring the look Sam gave him. He then shot her a glare that said, _'I'm humoring him.'_   

   Daniel gripped Jack's arm tightly as he felt another wave of pain sweep through him. He knew he didn't have much time, but he needed to get this out. "Jack… promise… promise you… won't… let anything… happen to …Sha'u…" another wave of pain sweep through him. Jack held onto him tightly, waiting for the pain to pass. 

   _'Dammit, Daniel_,_'_ Jack swore to himself, _'Don't you dare leave us again.'_

Never the less, Jack listened to what Daniel was asking him. Then Jack nodded, "I won't, Danny-boy. I promise. Now rest."

   Daniel felt so very relieved to hear Jack say that that he just laid back and tried his best to get his body to relax. That was pretty hard to do since no matter what he did, he was still in pain.

   Daniel's body spasm up in pain again and Jack shot Sam a look. She merely shrugged helplessly, "We're losing him, sir," she said quietly, not having a clue what she could do to save Daniel. 

   Daniel held onto Jack tightly, feeling that his world was beginning to slip. Darkness was creping up on him now and he couldn't do anything to hold it back. He was scared, but he couldn't voice anymore of his thoughts to Jack as it hurt far too much. Luckily, Jack seemed to sense his thoughts, and raised Daniel carefully by his shoulders into his lap.

  "Its okay, Danny. It's okay," Jack said, trying to soothe his friend upon realizing that he was afraid. Daniel was going to die. He could feel it. They didn't have anyway of stopping it. And neither did Daniel. 

   Pain swept through every part of Daniel's body and the darkness was now closing in. The darkness was starting to take all the pain away, along with all his thoughts. He didn't want to fall into that darkness, but there was nothing he could do. His body had lost. Finally, Daniel's body relaxed in Jack's arms; his eyes closed and his breathing still.

   Jack knew what had happened without looking down. Daniel was gone… again. They had just gotten him back and now he was dead again. Just when they had gotten Sha'uri back too. Jack didn't want to even think about what they were going to have to say to her or how she would take it. Daniel had taken her death very hard and sometimes Jack had wondered whether he would live to see another day. He didn't want to see Sha'uri like that. 

   "O'Neill, Jaffa are approaching, we must…" Teal'c said, entering the room, but he stopped as soon as his eyes landed on Daniel. It was obvious that the young man was dead. Teal'c stepped closer, his eyes gazing over Daniel's body. 

   "You could not save him?" Teal'c asked.

   Sam lowered her head shamefully at Teal'c question. She couldn't have done anything. She had tried to stop the bleeding, but that hadn't been enough. Daniel had already lost too much blood and his wounds were far too deep. There was nothing she could have done.

   Sha'uri had entered the room without any of them realizing it. Her eyes landed on the still form of her husband and her heart gave a mournful cry. Daniel was dead. Her Daniel was dead. They had not been quick enough and now he was gone. Her last memory of him was not one that she wanted to keep. This was all wrong.

   She wiped her tears the gazed out the door thinking, "Please," she finally said, making them all turn to her, "If we are quick," she began, not knowing if this would work, "Then we may be able to bring Dan'yel back without Apophis knowing."

   Jack just stared at her. "What?"

   Sam caught on to what Sha'uri was saying. "The sarcophagus sir. Apophis has one and we know where it is."

   Jacks' eyes lit up, "That'll work."

   Teal'c stepped forward. "I will carry Daniel Jackson," he said and Jack nodded. Once Teal'c had a secure hold on Daniel, they set out again. Jack in the lead followed by Sha'uri, then Teal'c with Daniel and Sam bring up the rear. 

   As the walked through the corridors, avoiding Jaffa, Sha'uri tried her hardest not to look back at Daniel. She didn't want to see the dead and battered form of her husband. She wanted the next time to see him once he was back and healthy. She didn't want to see the marks left by that whip. 

   Jack stuck his head around a corner, the corner just beside the room that held that blasted machine. Normally, he probably would have said no to this as Daniel had seen far too much of this contraption. But this was the only way for Daniel to live, and he was going to give Daniel that chance. Hell, he knew that they couldn't live without the Spacemonkey again and he knew that Daniel would want to be with his wife. 

   No one was around the corner, so Jack carefully stepped out and went into the room that held the sarcophagus. No one was here either and the sarcophagus was wide open, showing that no one was hidden inside. 

   "Let's make this as quick as possible," he said as Teal'c stepped forward with Daniel's limp form in his arms. Sam helped him lower Daniel into the sarcophagus and Sha'uri, without looking at Daniel, shut it. It hummed to life and now all the team could do was wait. Wait to see whether or not the machine could bring Daniel back. 

   Jack and Teal'c waited by the door, keeping a lookout while Sam waited by the sarcophagus and Sha'uri rummaged through a pile of what Jack had originally thought to be rags, but turned out to be Daniel's Abydonian robes in the far corner. They all waited silently for the sarcophagus to stop and for Daniel, alive and well, to remerge. 

   Jack smacked his head back against the wall, gazing out into the hall; a zat gun in his hands. All he wanted to do was go home, have a nice cold beer with Daniel and watch hockey. They had done that many times before. Just sit around in his living room, drinking beer and either talking about something or watching TV. Actually, he'd be drinking beer. Daniel would normally have either coffee, if he had it, or juice. Most of the time it was coffee. There was that one time that Daniel had drank beer, but that was right after Sha'uri had died and Jack had made sure he didn't drink too much; just enough to get him to sleep. 

   God, how he missed those times. He hadn't been able to do that with Daniel since he had come back from being an ascended because they never had the time, or Janet wouldn't let him go off base. He really missed having the archaeologist around his place. It had all seemed far too lonely after he had died. For many days, Jack would just sit alone in his spare bedroom, which they had started to call Daniel's room because the man had spent so much time there, just thinking. Thinking about things that had been said that shouldn't have, things that never were said that should have. It seemed that many things that focused around Daniel were full of regret and Jack promise himself and Daniel that if they got out of this and Daniel come out of it alive, he'd make up for all those regrets. Every single one.

   The sound of clanking metal against the ground raised Jack from his musing. He cased a glance back to Teal'c and the others and realized that he wasn't the only one who had heard it. Jack turned to Teal'c, "More snakeheads?"

   Teal'c nodded, getting ready to guard everyone, "It would appear so. We can not remain."

   Jack turned to the sarcophagus to see that it was still active. Daniel wasn't fully healed yet, maybe not even alive yet. What the hell were they going to do? They couldn't just leave him there. First off the Jaffa would realize that someone other then Apophis was using it and two what if it opened while the guards were searching the room. Daniel would be right back in the position he had been in a few hours earlier and Jack would be dammed if he condemned Daniel to that. 

   Jack turned to Sha'uri and she met his gaze, "Can we take him out of there?"

   Sha'uri glanced at the sarcophagus, uncertainty showing clearly in her eyes, "I do not know. The Goa'uld have never had to remove someone from a sarcophagus while it was still active. I do not know what affect it would have on Dan'yel." 

   Jack gazed back out into the corridor, taking in what Sha'uri had said while he heard the footsteps of the Jaffa coming closer. They could permanently damage Daniel but taking him out of that thing right now. He could even die again, or maybe he wasn't alive yet. There were so many risks, but time was running out. _'Dammit!'_ Jack thought and he turned back to Sha'uri.

   "We've got to do it," he said walking towards the sarcophagus. 

   "Sir?" Sam asked, rising from her position next to the contraption. 

   "Just trust me, Major. If we don't take Daniel out of this thing now and leave, we'll all be captured again and we'll have ended up right back where we started," Jack said, getting ready to shut the machine off.

   "Daniel Jackson will not have been fully healed," Teal'c said, "It will be very difficult getting him out of this vicinity."

   "I'm aware of that, Teal'c, but what other choice do we have," Jack sighed, "Listen, we don't have time for this. It's either we shut this thing off and get an injured Daniel out of here, or we let it run it's course 'til Daniel is well again, but by then we will have been captured again and Daniel will end up right back into Apophis's waiting hands."

   Everyone in the room then understood. Jack could see their decision in their faces even before they positioned themselves to get Daniel and themselves out of the room. 

   Sha'uri went to the switch that would shut the machine off prematurely, Jack and Teal'c waited by the sides of the Sarcophagus to help Daniel out and Sam held Daniel's Abydonian robes, ready to wrap the warm fabric around him. At Jack's nod, Sha'uri ran her hand over the switch. The Sarcophagus immediately shut down and opened. At first they weren't sure whether it had worked at all, because Daniel just lay there. But then he drew in a shaky breath and opened his eyes, struggling to sit up. 

   "Easy, big fella," Jack said, as he and Teal'c help Daniel raise himself into an upright position. Jack could easily tell that Daniel was disoriented and he wished he had the time to help Daniel regain his boundaries, but they didn't have the time. He and Teal'c wrestled with Daniel's weak body and got him out of the sarcophagus; Sam immediately wrapped the robes around his shivering form. 

   God, he looked awful. Daniel was as pale as a ghost and was starting to sweat lightly. Jack could tell that he was still in pain but not nearly as much as he had been in earlier. Luckily, Daniel was strong enough to be able to stand and only needed Jack's support to help he move. 

   "Jack?" Daniel whispered, disoriented out of his mind. He had no idea where he was at the moment or why everything around him seemed to be swaying. All he did know was that he had a massive headache and he hurt in some places. His legs also felt like noodles and he leaned heavily onto Jack's supporting frame. 

   "I'm here, Danny," Jack said, "Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here."

   Daniel merely nodded, not exactly understanding what Jack was saying, and rested his head lightly against Jack's shoulder. God, he was tired.

   Teal'c headed towards the door and listened intently, "They are drawing nearer, O'Neill. We must be swift." 

   Jack nodded, "Okay. Let's move out guys." 

He started from the door with Daniel, happy that the younger man wasn't having too much problems walking. Sam and Sha'uri followed closely behind.

   As they again traveled the many corridors of this fortress, Sha'uri couldn't help but watch her husband struggle. He seemed to very helpless and vulnerable right now. The fact that he didn't realize that she was here didn't bother her at the moment. He was disoriented, confused, hurt. There would be plenty of time for them later, but right now the important thing was to get Daniel and the rest of them safely out of here. 

   "So, where too now?" Jack asked, as Teal'c gazed around a corner before proceeding. 

   Sha'uri sighed, realizing how hard this was going to be with an injured and weak Daniel.

  "There is only one way out of this fortress. And that is through the Chapp'ai. Unfortunately, Apophis has somehow made it so that the Chapp'ai will only go to one other Chapp'ai and that is just outside this fortress. After that we must walk a long ways before we come to the Chapp'ai that can take us back to your world."

   Jack grimaced at hearing this. _'Great. Funky working Stargates. What's next? Goa'uld action figures.' _

Daniel raised his head slightly at the sound of Sha'uri's voice. She was here. She was here with them. But he couldn't see her. She must be behind them. He couldn't tell. He was too tired and weak. All he wanted to do right now was sleep. 

   Jack could feel Daniel slipping and shook him awake, "Come on Danny-boy. Stay with us here. I know you're tired, but you can't sleep now." 

Daniel nodded in response and devoted all his strength to walking and keeping himself awake. 

   "Where is the Chapp'ai located?" Teal'c asked as the continued down the halls. 

   "It's is in Apophis's many throne room. It is just a few halls east of here," Sha'uri responded pointing the direction to which the Stargate was located. 

   Teal'c nodded and headed in that direction. He believed them very luckily that they hadn't run into any opposing Jaffa yet, but knew that they would meet some upon arriving to Apophis's throne room. 

   "Shi'pou!!!" 

The team turned to see three Jaffa staring them in the face. Teal'c and Sam quick fired and disposed of them, but the damage had been done. They knew they had escaped. 

   "Shit!!!" Jack swore, "Teal'c, run ahead. Make sure the room is cleared."

   Teal'c nodded and quickly ran off. The rest followed as quickly as Daniel could go. Daniel knew they were in trouble and tired to go as fast as he could, but it was difficult. His body seemed to be resisting him. 

   The entered the room to see five dead bodies sprawled over the floor and Teal'c stood gazing at the Stargate. No one bothered to comment as the needed to get out of here now. 

   "Sha'uri, do you know the coordinates?" Jack asked, as he navigated Daniel towards the Gate.

   Sha'uri nodded and without another word from Jack, she approached the DHD and began to dial.  She had done this many times before she had escaped Apophis's grasp a few times but she had never been able to get all the way. She was usually able to get to the Chapp'ai, but Apophis and a few of his Jaffa would always be there, waiting for her.

   The Stargate burst opened just as a handful of Jaffa entered the room; weapons at the ready. All began shooting as soon as their eyes landed on the team, and Jack had to push Daniel to the ground and cover him to avoid being hit.

   Daniel gave a groan as he landed on the ground, but Jack was immediately next to him, covering him. Jack rubbed a hand up and down Daniel's back in a reassuring way, saying sorry for pushing him to the ground so quickly. He knew it must have hurt, but he couldn't afford to have the younger man get hurt again. They didn't have another sarcophagus waiting for him.

   "Go, go!!!" Jack yelled and Sam jumped through the gate. Teal'c covered Sha'uri as she too ran up and jumped through. Now it was just he, Daniel and Teal'c left.

   "O'Neill, get Daniel Jackson through. I will cover you," Teal'c shouted, firing back at the Jaffa, trying to keep them at bay while more entered the room. Jack nodded and pulled Daniel to his feet. 

   "Come on, Danny," he said as he and Daniel struggled up the steps before crossing the threshold of the Stargate. They were greeted with the familiar jolt of lunging through the wormhole, before emerging on the other side. They immediately saw Sam and Sha'uri waiting for them just a few feet away.

   "Take cover!" Jack shouted just as Teal'c exited the gate. The group struggled with an injured Daniel to a patch of trees just a few feet away. Once there, Jack help Daniel down to the ground behind a bush then took position just beside him with his zat pointed at the gate. He was hoping that when the Jaffa came through they'd go right passed them without even realizing that they were here.

   Sam and Teal'c also had their weapons pointed towards the gate and Sha'uri stayed as close to the ground as she could between Teal'c and Sam. All she wanted to do right now was crawl over to Daniel and make sure he was all right. But she knew if she moved, she'd give away their position.

   Jaffa started to come out of the Stargate, their gazes quickly sweeping over the area. The team stayed as low to the ground as they could, covering Daniel and Sha'uri, as their clothing was not the best for camouflage. They held their breaths and waited, hoping the Jaffa wouldn't see them. They knew they wouldn't stand a change in a fight, especially with an injured Daniel.

   Luckily, the Jaffa took the bait. They spread out in a search pattern and by-passed them completely. Jake gave out a sigh of relief once the gate had closed and the Jaffa were no longer in sight. That was that done. Now all they had to do was get to the gate without running into any of them and they were home free. 

   "Everyone okay?" Jack asked, gazing around at his team. 

   "Yes, sir," Sam answered, tucking her zat away into her belt.

   "I am unharmed, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. 

   Jack nodded his head, "That's good to hear."

   Sha'uri pushed herself up from the ground, dusting off the dirt, "I am fine," she replied softly.

   Jack nodded and turned to Daniel. The younger man was silent and gazing straight ahead as though seeing something that wasn't there, "Daniel?"

   Daniel looked up at Jack when he heard his name being called. He was met with a concerned gaze, "I'm fine, Jack," he answered solemnly, not really wanting to talk much.

   Jack understood the look in Daniel's eyes, though he wished to God that he hadn't seen it there. Daniel had remembered it. He had remembered the torture. Jack had been in the same boat once and he knew what it was like. Hopefully he'd be able to draw Daniel out of it though. He couldn't stand seeing that look in Daniel's curious blue eyes. 

   "Okay," Jack answered, rising to his feet. "Let's move out." He helped Daniel up and after making sure Daniel had a firm grip on his shoulder for support, Jack and the team started walking. Sha'uri leading them, having traveled the path to the other Stargate before. There was a trail that leads from the one Stargate to the other, but Sha'uri and the rest of them knew that by following that trail, they'd just get re-captured again. The Jaffa would be watching it like a hawk and Sha'uri had learned that if she wanted to escape she would have to take the longer path through the forest. 

   After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jack decided it was time to break it. "So, how long will it take us to reach this Gate?"

   Sha'uri turned back to look at him, but continued walking forward, "A little over a day. I know of a place where we can stop and rest for the night. It is already late now. If we hurry, we can be there before sunset."

   Jack grimaced, "Great," he said, just what they needed, a long walk to wear them out so that if they did run into problems they'd be too tired to resist. That and it didn't help that they were walking even slower than usual because of Daniel. Jack knew it wasn't his fault and he cursed Apophis for doing what he had done. Daniel couldn't be blamed for it. It wasn't his fault. 

   They continued to walk in silence, nothing eventful happening. They were lucky that they hadn't run into any Jaffa and Jack silently marvelled at Sha'uri. She had done this before and knew exactly what path to take so that the Jaffa wouldn't be able to trace them. They had already had to walk through a steam, which would make tracing them impossible. 

   Daniel was tired. Every muscle in his body ached and his head felt like it was going to explode. He did not feel good at all. All he wanted to do was sleep. But right now, that wasn't an option. They had to keep moving and he knew that if they stopped they'd risk being caught and he didn't want that to happen just because of him.

   Jack looked over at his friend and noticed that he was looking very pale. He had also noticed that he had seemed to have taken on a lot more of Daniel's weight since they had walked through that stream.

   "Daniel?" Jack asked, gaining the younger man's attention, "You okay?"

   Daniel shook his head, for once far too tired to deny it. "No," he said, looking back down on the ground. 

   Jack nodded and stopped, "Guys, hold up. We're stopping."

   The team turned around and Sam and Teal'c were going to argue, until the saw the state Daniel was in. God, he looked awful. His forehead was drenched in sweat and almost all his weight was on Jack. He looked dead on his feet.

   Jack eased Daniel onto a nearby rock and Sam bent down beside him to check him over. He eyes ran over the areas that had earlier been badly wounded, but there was nothing there now. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and felt for a fever.

   Sha'uri gazed at them while they checked Daniel over. God, he looked terrible. She really wanted to just go to him and make sure he was okay, but she didn't. She was afraid to. After everything that had happened, she was afraid that Daniel would not want her anymore. She knew that he had lost his memories. Apophis had told her and even though she had not believed him at the time, she had gotten her proof. When Apophis had called her into that room to see Daniel. He had asked her if she recognized him and she had answered no. She had still been under his control, but she was self-aware enough to realize what was happening. 

   Tears pricked her eyes at the memory and she quickly wiped them away before anyone saw. She could not afford to cry right now. She could do that later once she had gotten Daniel and his friends home but right now she needed to be strong. 

   She turned away from Daniel and the others, scanning ahead looking for anything that would tell her that they were getting close to that cave. She would just have to try and stay away from him. She did not deserve him and she was sure that once he remembered everything, he would no longer want her. That and what if he had moved on and found someone else while she had been dead. 

   She shook her head sadly. It was easier this way. All she had to do was make sure she did not get too close to him and she would be fine. He would be fine. She had hurt him so much and now it was time for that to stop.

   "Major?" Jack asked after a moment, "How is he?"

   Sam rubbed a reassuring hand on Daniel's back, gave him her most charming smile then stood to face the Colonel, "He seems to be fine sir. It's just that he wasn't in the Sarcophagus long enough so his body couldn't fully heal. He still has a few scratches, and cuts, but he'll be fine."

   "Then why is he so tired?" Jack asked impatiently, crossing his arms and lending up against a tree that was beside Daniel.

   Sam looked down at the ground and sighed before looking up again, "He lost a lot of blood, sir. As I said, he wasn't in the sarcophagus long enough so it wasn't able to fix that. He's just tired because he lost a lot of blood, that's all."

   Jack stared at her puzzled, thinking that there had to be more to it then that. "You sure?" he asked.

   Sam smiled. "Yes. Daniel's is going to be fine. Once we get to wherever Sha'uri is bringing us, he can sleep and then he should be almost back to normal… physically." 

  Jack nodded and looked down at Daniel. He got what Carter was saying. Daniel may be physically fine after a good night's sleep, but what happened to him was going to leave some pretty nasty scars, emotionally speaking. God, he was not looking forward to what they were going to have to help Daniel through. He still remembered what it was like after he had come back from Iraq. God, all that counselling drove him nuts. But he wasn't going to let that happen to Daniel. Oh, no. No Dr. Mackenzie for him. They'd help him out.

   Jack looked up and glanced at Sha'uri. And now that Daniel had her back, hopefully things wouldn't get as bad as he was thinking. He hoped Sha'uri would be able to help him through this. He didn't want to have to be the only one Daniel trusted which always happened to be the case whenever something like this happens. He was hoping that Daniel would open up to her like he used too, regardless of the fact that he barely had any of his memories. He had enough to know that he could trust her with anything… he hoped. 

***

   "Incoming traveler. Repeat, Incoming traveler!"

   General Hammond quickly made his way into the control room, "Do we have a signal?" he asked, his eyes turning towards the gate.

   "Coming in now, sir," said the technician, "It's the Tok'ra."

   "Open the Iris!" he shouted. The Iris immediately opened, the shimmering blue event horizon coming into view. Hammond gazed at it for a moment before one lonely figure stepped through. Hammond smiled as his eyes rested on Jacob Carter. Hopefully now they'd get some answers. 

   "Stand down!" he commanded into the microphone before hurrying his way down into the gate room. 

   Jacob gazed sadly around the gate room 'til the blast doors opened and General Hammond come marching in along side Dr. Fraiser. He noticed the hopefully looks on their faces and felt guilty for being the bearer of bad news.

   "Hello Jacob," Hammond said once he was next to the Tok'ra, "What news do you have?" He had asked the Tok'ra to try and figure out where SG-1 was and who had taken them as soon as they had been told that they were missing. That had been a few days ago. Now he hoped that they had some good news.

   Jacob sighed, "Nothing much. Just that a Goa'uld ship was seen leaving the Kaleum galaxy a little before SG-1 got there. Other then that we know nothing. Who ever does have them, we don't have an operative inside their forces otherwise we would have heard something."

   Hammond nodded sadly, "It's alright, Jacob. At least you've done all you can."

   Jacob paused for a moment, "Have you found any sign of Dr. Jackson on Abydos?"

   Hammond shook his head. "No, we haven't been able to find anything of use. We're guessing he was taken with the rest of SG-1, but from what Kasuf explained about what's happening on their planet at the moment, that's not exactly a sure thing. He could be anywhere."

   Jacob nodded, "I'll have the Tok'ra operatives on the look out for anything concerning SG-1."

   "Thanks, Jacob. Anything the Tok'ra finds will be appreciated," Hammond answered.

   Jacob sighed, "I just hope we find them soon."

   "So do I," Hammond answered. 

***

   "Danny-boy." 

Daniel groaned and rolled over, trying to draw away from the hand that was shaking him.

   "Oh no you don't, Daniel. You need to get up now." 

   Daniel groaned again, "Don't want' a," he mumbled. He heard a laugh from somewhere above him.

   "Sorry, Danny, but you need to get up. Carter wants to check you over and you need to get some food into ya," Daniel opened his eyes slightly and gazed up to see Jack's face smiling over him.

   "There you go," Jack said, seeing Daniel opened his eyes, "Now be a good boy and get something into you before Carter checks you over," he said, placing a plate of food down in front of Daniel. 

   Daniel groaned at the smell of the food and for the way Jack was talking to him, but he just pushed himself up from the ground and took the plate from Jack anyway. He really didn't feel like eating at the moment. He felt like he was going to be sick just at the thought. '_Probably the after effects of the sarcophagus,'_ he thought as he placed the plate in his lap. 

   He shook his head slightly. Yeah, that was a good thing to think about. That damm machine. The Machine that had once turned him into a power-hunger, insane monster that almost shot Jack and didn't even care if he did done so. 

   Daniel lifted the MRE up and took a bit. He chewed through it slowly before swallowing. God, he was going to be sick.

   "Here," Jack said, waving a water bottle in front of his face, "Might help."

   Daniel took the water bottle from Jack and took a sip. He was right. It did help. "Thanks," Daniel muttered, taking another sip.

   Jack nodded and turned back to his own dinner. He had noticed the look Daniel had got on his face once he had taken a bit of the food and decided that a little water couldn't hurt. At the very least, it should settle his stomach down. 

   Daniel gazed around himself absently while he ate. They seemed to be in a cave of some sort.  The funny thing was, he couldn't remember getting here. The last thing he remembered was sitting on that rock while Sam checked him over. He must have fallen asleep.

   His eyes flickered around the cavern for a moment, watching the fire cast an eerie orangey glow over the walls. Sam was in the middle of the cave by the fire, absently picking at her food. Teal'c stood guard at the entrance to the cave, gazing out into the rain that filled the silence of the night air. Jack was beside Daniel, watching him like a mother hen and… Daniel twisted around a bit…Sha'uri was sitting over in the corner, her plate of food forgotten beside her. She was gazing intently into the fire, seemingly lost in thought. She seemed slightly sad and afraid of something, but Daniel couldn't tell what. 

   Daniel sighed and looked down at his plate. God, were things ever messed up. He hadn't expected it to go like this. He had thought that maybe they'd go back to earth, contact the Tok'ra, find out where Sha'uri was and then go plan a rescue attempt or something. He had never thought of the possibility that this would happen. 

   A hand in front of his face brought Daniel out of his thoughts. 

Jack frowned, "I guess you won't be eating much more of that, huh?" he asked, pointing down at Daniel's plate.

   Daniel shook his head, "I don't think I'll be able to keep it down."

   Jack nodded and took the plate away. "Well, come on. Let's get you check out."

   Sha'uri raised her head slightly at Daniel's voice. She hadn't even realized that he was awake. She watched Daniel move closer to where Major Carter was and Sam started to check him over. God, how she had missed him. He looked a lot better now then he had earlier. Probably because of the sleep he'd had. 

   She smiled softly then. He had fallen asleep while they had stopped to rest. O'Neill had not wished to wake him so Teal'c had offered to carry him. Daniel hadn't even stirred when he had been lifted into the Jaffa's arms. He had looked so cute then. So adorable and helpless that she had not been able to help but smile.

   Her eyes gazed across his features as he gazed into the flames. She missed his long hair, but his shorter hair suited him well. It made him look a lot smarter even though she knew that mattered not. Her Daniel was very smart and wise as well. He had helped her people defeat Ra and he had helped them adjust to being free. He had set up their justice system and he had even given their militia a few pointers, even though he had always said that he wasn't a solider. Just a scholar, he had said, though she had always forgotten what that word meant. But since all this happened, she learned to remember it. She had learned to remember everything she possibly could about Daniel. It was what had kept her sane while she had been a host to Ammo'net. It was what had given her hope that one day, she would be freed and be able to be with her Daniel again. 

   She continued to let her eyes wandered over him until they settled on his eyes. Those curious blue eyes that had always held such passion for what he talked about and what he felt. There was always a look of kindness and gentleness in those blue depths whenever he had gazed at her. But now, they were no longer the way she had remembered them. These eyes were weighed down by years of pain and loss and they continued to get heavier as he remembered more and more of his past. Some of that pain she herself had a hand in creating.

   She looked away from him and chose to stare at the ground just by her feet instead. It was because of her that there was so much pain in his life right now. She had originally been the one to take all his pain away. He had been alone without family and friends when he had first come to Abydos, but she had given him a family and her love and after awhile, that look of pain had disappeared in his eyes. But it had resurfaced again after she had been taken and once he realized that Ammo'net was in control of her body. She had watched that pain come to the surface and she had tried to fight Ammo'net, but it had not worked. She had not been able to break through. 

   Then the next time she had seen him, more pain came to the surface. It had been when he had found her on Abydos, nine months pregnant with Apophis's child. She had seen the hurt in his eyes when she had told him that Apophis was the father. The hurt that was in his eyes when he realized that this child should have been his but was not. It had tore at her and even though he had said that there was nothing to forgive and that she had not done anything wrong, she had still blamed herself for letting it happen. She had betrayed her husband. Slept and had a child to another when she was meant for Daniel alone. It had been her fault that it had happened and no reassuring from Daniel had been able to change that. 

   Then there was when Ammo'net had tried to kill him and it had ended in her death. She remembered the look he'd had in his eyes every time she had tried to tell him that he had to forgive Teal'c and find the child. But she knew that it had hurt the worse when she had died. She remembered the look in his eyes when she had whispered to him that she loved him. She remembered seeing that pain that he had felt at the thought that he had lost her and she had tried so very hard then to fight to live, to take that pain away from his eyes and his heart, but it had been no use. She had still died. And then Apophis had caused him more pain when Daniel realized that he had brought her back.  

   She sighed, staring back into the flames. It was easier to just watch their beautiful light and bask in the warmth of it than to think about all the pain she had caused her husband. It was also much easier then thinking about how much she wanted his arms around her right now, holding her tight, and telling her that everything would work out and that everything would be okay. 

   Tears spring to her eyes as she heard a conversation begin around her. She didn't deserve him. He deserved so much better then her. He deserved someone that was not tainted by the evil that was the Goa'uld and someone who would not cause all the pain that she had. Silently she made a decision. Once they had gotten back to his planet, she would go home and never bother Daniel again. She would let him live the life he should without the pain and heartache she knew had she caused. 

   "Well, you seem okay," Sam said, feeling Daniel's forehead again with the back of her hand, "Janet will have to check you out more thoroughly once we get back to Earth, but right now he best thing you can do is to rest."

   Daniel nodded, pulling his robes more tightly around himself as he felt a draft blow past him, "I will in a bit," he answered solemnly.

   Sam smiled a little at his reply and turned to check their supplies. Daniel wasn't much of a sleeper, even if his body needed it. He always seemed to run and think better when he was sleep deprived and high on caffeine. 

   "Well," Jack said, pocking a stick into the fire to move the logs around a bit. Red sparks flew out of the fire, lighting up the area around them. "This is nice." 

   Sam gave him a look.

   "You think hiding in a cave from Jaffa is nice?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows.

   Jack smiled, plunging the stick back into the flames as he played with the fire some more. "It reminds me of old times," he answered.

   "Like what, sir?" Sam asked.

   "Oh, like… like when we had to hide away from Ra on the first mission to Abydos or when I had to stay in a cavern with Laira, Garren and Naitha on Edora to stop from getting hit from the meteors, things like that," Jack answered, gazing down at the ground.

   Daniel looked a Jack curiously, "We hid from Ra in a cave?" he asked, wondering if maybe that cave was the same as the one he, Sha'uri and Teal'c had hid in.

   Sam, Teal'c, and even Sha'uri gazed at Daniel for a moment, then at Jack wondering what he was going to answer. Jack just looked up at Daniel, his face straight, "What do you remember?" he asked, hoping that maybe they'd be able to bring something to the surface now that he had been to Abydos.

   Daniel sighed and gazed into the flames, unaware that everyone there was watching him, waiting. He remembered saying once that they had hid in a cave from Ra. He had said it to Sha'uri to calm her down while she had been in labour. _'This is where we hid from Ra remember? We're safe here.'_  But he couldn't actually remember the event itself. Something flashed before his eyes as the orangey glow of the fire lit them. Or did he? 

   After a moment, Daniel quietly whispered, "I don't want to die, and these people here don't want to die," Jack stared at him as Daniel turned his eyes to him, "It's a shame you're in such a hurry too." There was a pause for a moment before Daniel answered, "I said that to you, didn't I?" he asked.

   Jack smiled, "Yeah, Danny. You did," he then sighed, rubbing a hand against his forehead, "It wasn't the best of times for me right then, but you help me out of it," his smile brightened as his gaze traveled back to Daniel's, "You always seem to be able to do things like that."

   Daniel smiled. 

   "So, is there anything else you remember?" Sam asked, putting what was left of their food away.

   Daniel thought for a moment, "Uhhh, I think… I think Jack frightened Skaara when we first met him. Jack shook his hand and Skaara ran off screaming, thinking he had been chosen to be Ra's new host or something."

   Sam laughed at hearing this and Jack just gave her a look, "Hey, I didn't know. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. You think I knew what I did wrong," this only made Sam laugh some more and then Jack smiled, "Well, it was kinda funny. You should have seen the look on his face. But then again, Daniel," he said gaining the younger man's attention again, "I wasn't the only one to do something stupid. You should talk. You making friendly with that… animal there and you got dragged half way across the desert."

   Sam laughed again and Daniel had the courtesy to blush, "I did?"

   Jack nodded, "Oh yeah did you ever. We found you and your face was covered in drool from that thing," Daniel blushed deeper and Sam tried not to laugh again, but failed miserably.

   Sha'uri watched this exchange and smiled slightly. She remembered Daniel telling her these tales before, but it was interesting to watch O'Neill tell them to him now that he had no memory of the events. It made her realize that when Daniel did get all his memories back, he was going to be hurting much more then he was now.

   She frowned at that thought and she suddenly felt a need to get away from everyone. Silently, so no one would notice, she stood and walked towards the doorway that led to the next cavern. She had draped a piece of material over the doorway to give some privacy for her and Sam when they slept later. 

   Daniel's eyes followed her as she disappeared behind the fabric. He could feel that she was upset about something and that right now she wanted to be alone. He noticed that Sam, Jack and Teal'c hadn't noticed that she had left. Only he had. 

   Silently, he rose and went to follow her. Sam and Jack watched him go and Sam was about to go after him when Jack grabbed her arm. He had also noticed that Sha'uri was gone, "Leave them be, Major. They need to sort things out."

   Daniel quietly approached the doorway, pushing back the fabric as he stepped inside. Looking around he saw that he was now in a much smaller cavern then the one next to it. The only light came from a small torch lit on the far wall and what little light that filtered into the room from the fire. 

   Sha'uri was seated in the far corner to his right. She was huddled up against the wall, cradling something in her hands with her back to the entrance. He watched as she rocked herself back and forth and heard soft sobs coming from her.

   He stepped closer to her, "Sha'uri," he whispered quietly and she quickly turned to face him, her bloodshot eyes wide with sadness and fear as she saw him. He didn't understand that look, but he knew that she was hurt. 

   She gazed at him for a moment, and then turned her face away, "You should be with your friends," she answered quietly, startling Daniel somewhat.

   He frowned and moved towards he before he knelt down before her, gently wiping the tears from her face, "I came to see if you were all right," he said softly, being as gentle as possible. She was scared of something and hurt, but he didn't know why. God, things were really missed up. All he wanted to do right now was take her into his arms and make the world disappear, but first he needed to know what was troubling her.

   She moved away from her, cuddling closer to the wall, leaving Daniel puzzled, "I am fine," she answered, hugging the thing she held clutched between her hands. Daniel saw what it was and his eyes widened. It was one of his journals. How had she gotten that? He sighed. That could wait until later. Now, he needed to know why she was acting the way she was.

   Not coming any closer to her, knowing that she really didn't want that at the moment, he asked, "What is wrong?"

   Sha'uri refused to meet his gaze, "Nothing is wrong."

   Daniel frowned. She was shutting him out. But why? Why did she feel that she couldn't trust him? "Sha'uri-"

   "Dan'yel, I am fine," she snapped, looking down into her lap. It was not like her to become angry with him so easily, but he did not leave her much choice. She wanted to be left alone and away from him so that it would be easier when she left to go back to Abydos. 

   "No, you are not," Daniel answered, not raising his voice, but instead keeping it soft, warm and gentle, "You are hurting, I can feel it," Sha'uri raise her head slightly to look at him then, tears shining in her eyes. His chest contracted at seeing those tears, but he kept talking, "You are scared and sad about something and I want to try and help if I can," he gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek then and she began to cry outwardly.

   "Sssh," he said, crawling closer to take her into his arms. Sha'uri buried herself into his robes, resting her head in the nock of his he neck. Daniel brought his arms around her and slowly rocked her back and forth, feeling that she needed him just to hold her right now. He buried his head in her hair and sighed deeply. God, he had missed her. She was hurting so much right now that it hurt him just to think about it. He, himself, was still in pain, remembering the torture Apophis had put him through, but he pushed that pain aside and focused himself solely on Sha'uri. She needed him right now and he was going to help her.

   Sha'uri continued to sob in the safety of her husband's arms. God, it felt so good just to have his arms around her. She had missed him so much that the thought of leaving him again was pure agony. But she would have to do it, she knew. Right now though, she just buried herself deeper into his embrace, feeling the warmth and comfort that it provided. 

   After awhile Sha'uri had calmed herself down and pulled away from Daniel slightly. Daniel reached up and gently wiped her tears way, gazing into her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her again, his voice still soft and gentle.

   She sniffled and stared down into her lap for a moment, resting her head against his shoulder, "I…many things are wrong, Dan'yel. Some…more painful than others to describe."

   Daniel kissed her forehead gently, rubbing her back in a soothing manner, "We have all night," he said gently.

   Sha'uri shut her eyes tightly, pressing her head into his neck. She started sobbing brokenheartedly again, "You…I watched him hurt you and… you were hurt so much, I-"

   "Sssh," Daniel soothed when she started to get herself all worked up again, "Its okay, Sha'uri. That's over now. I'm okay," he whispered to her, pulling her closer. 

   Sha'uri shook her head, "No, it is not okay. It was my fault Apophis found you. It was my fault that he hurt you. If I had not…" she trailed off, her emotions running far too strong within her for her to keep her voice steady. 

   Daniel continued to rock her back and forth for a moment, just letting his presence comfort her while he thought of what he could say to her. She thought all this was her fault. She thought that she was to blame, but that couldn't be further from the truth. She couldn't have prevented it.

   "Sha'uri," he began softly, "What happened was not your fault. No one is to blame except Apophis. You could not have stopped him from finding and hurting me. If he had not known I was going to be to Abydos, he would have found some other way to get to me, but the point is that it was not your fault."

   "But I knew where you were," she sobbed into his robes, "I knew you were going to Abydos. I knew where you were going to be."

   "Apophis used you," Daniel continued, "Like he uses everything else. He just wanted to hurt me for what happened to Ammo'net," he paused, not fully understanding why Apophis had thought that he had destroyed Ammo'net, but knew that answer would have to wait until later, "It was not your fault that what happened to me happened," he said again, continuing to rock her.

   Sha'uri heard his words and a part of her wanted to believe him so badly that she was torn in two. She wanted to believe him but part of her still felt that it was her fault. If she had not been able to sense where Daniel was, Apophis would not have been able to get him. He would have stayed safe on Earth behind that protective barrier they had over their Chapp'ai. 

   They stayed quiet for a moment, Daniel continuing to reassure and soothe Sha'uri. After awhile she began to calm down, but another feeling began to rise within her, "I do not deserve you," she said quietly against his neck after a moment, making Daniel push her back a bit so he could see her face. He could not believe he had heard her say that. 

   With his hand, he brushed away her remaining tears and ran his fingers through her hair, gazing deep into her tear filled eyes. 

  "Why do you think that?" he asked softly. 

   Sha'uri turned her eyes away from his for a moment, gathering her thoughts, "I have been a bad wife. I have slept and had a child to someone else, and I have been tainted by evil; an evil that you hate with every fibre of your being. I do not deserve the kindness and gentleness that you show me."

   Daniel frowned. She shouldn't be thinking like that. It wasn't her fault that many of those things had happened. It wasn't her fault that Ammo'net choose her to be her new host, it wasn't her fault that she had been raped and had a child forced upon her when she hadn't wanted it. And most of all, she thought that she had been a bad wife. That couldn't be further from the truth. God, none of that was her fault and yet Daniel knew that because Sha'uri remembered all these events from having been witness to them all, that she blamed herself for it all just as much as he blamed himself for having let her get taken in the first place. 

   Daniel stroked the side of her face then leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes for a moment and Daniel watched and tears began to leak out from underneath the lids. 

  "Do not say what is not true, Sha'uri," he whispered to her and her eyes snapped opened.

   She shook her head, "But it is true. I have betrayed you in every possible way, and-"

   "Sssh," Daniel said again, trying to make her understand, "You have not been a bad wife, Sha'uri. You have been anything but that. You are my world and you mean everything to me. It was not you that did those things. It was Ammo'net. She and Apophis forced the child onto you and they forced you to sleep with him when you did not want too. He hurt you, Sha'uri," Daniel said, holding her face in his hands.

   Sha'uri started to sob again and Daniel pulled her back into his arms. She needed his reassurance right now and he was going to give it to her, "It was not your fault, love. It was not your fault," he kept repeating into her ear, hoping that she would believe him. It pained him greatly to know that that's what she thought of herself and he'd give anything at that moment to take all that pain and doubt away from her. 

   Sha'uri pressed herself against him, feeling like if she let go of him he would disappear. She needed him right now. More then she had realized earlier. Daniel tightened his grip on her, realizing that she needed the physical comfort. He could feel the turmoil inside her and he wanted to help her sort through it.

   "Why do you still love me?" she asked quietly, pushing herself further into his robes.

   Daniel closed his eyes and rested his head against hers, "Because you mean everything to me, Sha'uri. If it had not been for Apophis we would not have been separated in the first place," he sighed deeply, "How can I not love you? You were the first person who didn't judge me when you first saw me, like everyone else had. You… you loved me for being myself and not because I was smart or understood things better then your people did. You did not care whether I was laughed at because of my theories and you never once thought any less of me if I was wrong," Daniel said, pulling up everything people had told him about himself and everything he remembered. He knew that all he said was the truth. He had written it all in his journals. 

   He ran his fingers through her hair, relishing in the feeling of her in his arms after so long, "But most importantly, you loved me. You loved me when I had not been loved since my parents died and that meant a lot to me. More so then even I had realized at the time."

   Sha'uri sobbed silently now against Daniel's neck. His words had calmed her and reassured her that she had done nothing wrong and that he still loved her. She treasured that fact. After everything she and Apophis had put him through, he still loved her enough to want to be with her. She was still having a hard time believing that one small fact, but Daniel would continue to reassure her of it. He didn't know how long it would be until she fully believed it, but now that she was back they had all the time in the world. There would be plenty of time for him to reassure her. 

   "I love you, Dan'yel," she said quietly against his neck and Daniel responded by kissing her forehead and holding her tighter.

   "I love you too, Sha'uri. Never doubt that," he said, placing his head back against hers.

   They sat still like that for a very long time, neither were sure exactly how long, but that didn't matter. All that matter was each other and the fact that they were together. 

   After a while, Daniel pushed Sha'uri away from him a bit so that he could see her face and wiped the remaining tears from her face, "Are you okay now?" he asked, concern shining through his eyes as he lovingly stroked the side of her face. 

   Sha'uri sniffled then nodded softly, "I will be," she answered. Her hands were still wrapped around Daniel's journal and Daniel placed one of his hands over it.

   "How did you get this?" he asked.

   Sha'uri glanced down at the journal she held clutched within her arms. She had almost forgotten that she had been holding it. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she answered, "I got it before you and your friends came to Abydos. You had left it in the vile tao an and when Apophis was not looking I grabbed it."

   Daniel looked down at the tattered book and gently took it from her. She had said that she had found it in the vile tao an, which translates to map room. She had found this in that room where Apophis had captured him. 

   Gently, he opened the book and saw his almost illegible handwriting. The book was filled with it. There were also inscriptions written in Egyptian and drawings of the constellations that had filled the walls. 

   Daniel looked back up at Sha'uri to see her staring at him. "Have you read any of it?" he asked. He didn't mind if she did. It probably had been a comfort to her at the time to have the small little piece of him. 

   Sha'uri looked down at her hands, feeling suddenly ashamed. "Only a little. Your writing is very difficult to read. I am sorry."

   Daniel gently lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "It's okay, Sha'uri. I am not mad with you. I was just curious. I do not mind that you have read some of it."

   Sha'uri nodded. 

   Then Daniel smiled. "Did it help?"

   Sha'uri looked up at him, not quite sure what he meant for a moment, but then smiled slightly. She then nodded. "Yes, it… made me feel as though you were sitting here with me, talking all about what you had discovered in the vile tao an and it reminded me of how things used to be."

   Daniel smiled gently then and stroked the side of her face. 

   Sha'uri then frowned, remembering something. "Dan'yel, there was a part near the end of this journal where the colour of the letters changed and from what I could read, it had nothing to do with what you had discovered in the vile tao an."

   Daniel frowned, looking back down at the book that lay open in his hands. "Where?"

   Sha'uri flipped the pages until they were almost at the end of the book and pointed. "There," she said and Daniel realized that she was right. The rest of the book had been written in black coal while this part was writing in a blue ballpoint pen. 

   "What does it say?" she asked, her curiosity about the journal coming back full force like it had been when she had first come to this cave with it and spent the better part of the night trying to read it. 

   Daniel looked down at the book and read over the first few lines in his head. _'It has been a week now since Sha'uri's death and I still can't get the idea that she's really gone through my head. The ceremony was beautiful just as Sha'uri had been and Kasuf asked us to stay for the night. Jack agreed saying that maybe I'd like the chance to just sort through Sha'uri things before heading back. I was thankful that he allowed me to stay. I don't want to have to go back to the infirmary, which is the first place I will have to go once we get back. I want to be surrounded by things that remind me of her. I woke up earlier expecting her to be lying there beside me, but she wasn't there and she never will be again.'_

   "Dan'yel?" Sha'uri brought Daniel out of what he was reading. "What is wrong?" she asked, having seen the look that had passed over his face as he had read. She had seen that look before. It was the same look he had wore just before she had died. 

   Daniel sighed deeply, pulling her closer. "Nothing," he said. "It's just… I wrote this a little after your death." 

   The pain that filled his voice with those words was enough to make Sha'uri's eyes fill with tears again. 

   She cuddled up closer to him and gently kissed his neck. "I am sorry for leaving you, my husband. I tried to stay, but I could not."

   "It wasn't your fault," Daniel said, leaning back against the wall, the journal still open in his lap. "You could not have stopped Ammo'net from trying to kill me. Teal'c had no other choice."

   "I know," Sha'uri answered, using her other hand to stroke the hair at the base of his neck. "I just wish that you had not had to live through that."

   Daniel nodded and kissed her forehead again. "But we don't have to worry about that anymore. You're here now."

   Sha'uri smiled softly, closing her eyes. "Yes, I am here now."

   The sat quietly for a moment, and then Sha'uri placed her hand on the journal. "Will you read me some?"

   Daniel smiled at the look of curiosity that she had in her eyes and flipped to the beginning of the journal. "Sure, but let's just stick with what I wrote while we had lived on Abydos."

   Sha'uri nodded and curled up tighter into his arms as he lifted the journal up a bit so that he could read. He soon began to read and Sha'uri just let his words wash over her like a soothing wave. The way he read from his journal reminded her so much of when he had first said the words to her. He always got so excited and passionate about what he had discovered or found that even now his voice was still like honey to her. 

   Daniel continued to read to her late into the night, his voice echoing softly off the walls around them as he spoke. She slowly drifted off to sleep by the softly lulling sound of his voice and Daniel wrapped one of the blankets around them and then laid her down on the bed that they had laid out for her. He then went to stand but Sha'uri protested to the movement, even in her sleep, so Daniel just lay down beside her. 

   He pulled her close and then he too fell asleep, just letting her presence wash away the fears that now lingered within him. The thoughts of what had happened while he had been in Apophis's clutches where started to come back to him now, but he didn't let them, keeping his mind focused on the young woman in his arms. 

   Soon all that was heard in the small little cavern was the sounds of their soft breathing.    

***

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoyed that. I had a lot of fun writing it. Especially that last scene with Daniel and Sha'uri. God, I didn't want it to end. I juts wanted to keep writing it, but then you guys would have to wait and I don't have that much time on my hands. Besides the longer they are, the longer it takes for L E and me to edit them so be content with this. I've started working on the next part, but I'm not sure when it's going to be out. Oh and as for how Daniel destroyed Ammo'net… You'll have to wait and see. He, he!


	7. Plans

**AN:** Hey. Look what I have here. Chapter Six. Wow!!! I finally finished it. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Just to let you no, so you don't get confused, anything that's writing like **_this _**is what there saying in Gould, but I kept it in English for you to read. Anything written like _this_ will be Gould. Hope you get it. Anyways, enjoy, as always.

**STARGATE: SG-1**

'UNFORESEEN' 

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season one, two, four, five and seven

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com****

**CHAPTER SIX – PLANS **

   Jack gazed thoughtfully into the flames of the still going fire as he kept watch. Teal'c was in a deep state of Kel-no-reem near the entrance to the cavern and Sam was curled up into a tight ball in the corner, the blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon. They had discovered earlier that she would have to sleep out here with him and Teal'c because Daniel and Sha'uri had both fallen asleep in the other room. He could remember the smiles that had crossed over both his and Sam's faces when they had seen the two curled up under the blanket, holding each other. It was like it should have been. 

   Jack sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. They still had a long way to go before Daniel and Sha'uri could be granted a normal happy marriage. Anything could happen from here to that Stargate and if Daniel's luck held true, something bad would happen that would cost him Sha'uri.

   Jack mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Daniel and Sha'uri deserved this. They both needed each other and they both deserved some happiness after all this time. God knows the two of them have been through enough. 

   Jack picked some dirt up from off the ground and tossed it into the flames, watching as the fire sparked up in reaction to the dust. Things were starting to get really complicated in his life. First he had to deal with just the threat of the Gould and all the times they'd either leave Daniel somewhere or he'd die and come back. But then he had died and didn't come back, well… not at first. He was back now, but that one-year had been hell. Especially dealing with Jonas. 

   Jack never had like Jonas. Not just because the man was as annoying as ever, but also because he had always blamed the man for what had happened to Daniel. It wasn't like he could help it. He tried to forgive him, but he never really could. The annoying part, he supposed he should have been used to as Daniel had always annoyed the hell out of him, but that was Daniel. He was used to Daniel annoying the hell out of him. It was part of their whole friendship thing but the way Jonas had annoyed him had been different. It wasn't the same like Daniel had annoyed him. It was more 'you're getting on my nerves' annoying. Well, Daniel had done that too, but there was also the friendliness behind it as well, even if both he and Daniel were steamed at each other at the time.

   Jack sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Yeah, last year was not fun. He had changed too during it. Without Daniel there, he had become more cold and hard, not letting anyone in. Daniel had always been the one to be there for him if he needed it and vice versa. Then Daniel had been gone and he'd had no one he could lean on if he needed too. So he closed himself off again, not letting anyone in. 

   Daniel could break through the wall though. Like when he had come to see him when Ba'al had captured him. Daniel had been there for him and after he had convinced Jack that he wasn't a delusion, he had broken through the wall Jack had made and comforted him, just by being there.

   Movement near the entrance to the other carven made Jack look up sharply, but all he saw was Daniel coming out from under the fabric. 

Jack frowned. "I thought you were asleep?" he asked as Daniel moved closer to the fire and sat down beside Jack.

   Daniel sighed deeply, looking absolutely exhausted, "I was." 

   Jack started at him silently for a moment, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't, "So why are you awake now?" 

   Daniel rubbed a hand over his face before drawing both his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, "Just a bad dream. I couldn't get back to sleep after that so I decided to come out here."

   "Ah," Jack said, poking the fire again. He didn't need Daniel to elaborate anymore then that to understand what the 'bad dream' had to be about, "Want to talk about it?" 

   Daniel closed his eyes and paused for a moment, not exactly sure what he should say. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about what Apophis had done to him and how he had forced Sha'uri to watch it. It was all still fresh and vivid in his mind, that when he had woken up, he had first thought he was still in that dark room chained to that pillar.

   After a moment, Daniel finally spoke, "Apophis was really the least of my problems at the time, Jack. Even though he was… hurting me so much, all I could do was think about Sha'uri," he paused again, opening his eyes to stare into the flames, "He forced her to watch it all. Forced her to see the marks left by the whip the Jaffa was using on me. I think it was harder on her then it was on me," he lowered his head and stared down at the ground, not wanting to think about the pain he had endured. 

   "God, Danny," Jack moved closer to Daniel and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could tell that Daniel was really glossing over the details of what he had endured. All he had said was that he had been whipped, but for how long and what else had Apophis done. Jack doubted that all that fucking Gould had done was whip him. He did more than that. Jack remembered seeing the wounds that had been left on Daniel's body and a whip had **_not_** made some of them.

   Daniel took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, trying to find some way to put everything into words. He knew he needed to get this out. If he didn't do it now, he never would. 

   Jack watched Daniel and asked a question he didn't want to know but knew that Daniel had to tell someone, "What happened to you?"

   Daniel laughed slightly for some reason, "Oh, just your usual torture. Although he a… seemed to have a bit more of a grudge against me for some reason. He a… said that I had destroyed Ammo'net, though I don't know what he meant by that."

   "Yeah," Jack said, rubbing Daniel's shoulder soothingly, "He told us that too."

   Daniel nodded, "He… he had Sha'uri under some mind-control thing which I think he also used on Teal'c's son at some point in time, but he said that she was fighting it and that he needed to break her spirit to make it so he would be able to have full control over her."

   Jack nodded, letting Daniel continue. 

   Tears started to leak out from Daniel's eyes, "He a… kinda whipped me, I don't know… a lot. I sort of lost count somewhere after the fortieth lash," he drew in a shaking breath, "He also used some type of Gould device that made me relive my worst memories. Especially the ones surrounding what had happened to Sha'uri."

   "Jack," Daniel said, lowering his head, as he felt the tears start to slide down his face. "Some of the things Apophis did to me… I don't think I'll ever be able to talk about them and I don't think I'll ever be able to fully get over them."

   "Hey," Jack said, pulling Daniel into his embrace as the younger man started to cry. God, that bastard had hurt Daniel so much that all Jack felt like doing right now was finding that fucking piece of shit and ripping his scrawny little Gould head off. Daniel didn't deserve any of that.

   "God, Jack. I wish I could just forget it all," Daniel cried, feeling as though he was suffocating. 

   "Sssh, it's alright, Danny. Everything's going to be okay. It's all over now," Jack whispered, rocking Daniel back and forth trying to sooth his friend. He wasn't really good at the talking and sentimental stuff but he was learning, Daniel was giving him far too much practice. 

   They sat like that in silence for a few moments, until Daniel was able to get himself under control. He backed away from Jack a bit, rubbing his eyes. 

    "Sorry," he said.

   Jack waved him off, "Don't be. You can't always keep everything bottled up inside of you, Daniel. You have to let it out sometimes."

   Daniel nodded, "It's just, I still haven't really adjusted to everything that's happened to me yet since you guys found me on that planet and with all of this…" he sighed deeply, "I'm just having a really hard time handling it all."

   "I understand," Jack sighed, "Hell, if I was in your position, I don't think I'd be doing nearly as good as you are," Jack smiled, "You're putting up a good fight."

   "Doesn't feel that way," Daniel said softly, gazing back into the flames, playing with his hands while doing so. 

   They sat in silence for a moment. 

   "So," Jack started again, wanting to change the subject, "How's Sha'uri doing?"

   "Okay," Daniel answered, "She a… She's having a hard time dealing with everything that's happened to her since I last saw her, but she's coping. I really can't blame her though when I think about everything she's been through since Apophis took her. She blames many of the things that Ammo'net did on herself."

   Jack winced slightly, "I take it the whole trying to kill you thing was at the top of that long list."

   "Yeah," Daniel said, looking up at Jack for a second before looking back at the fire, "That and the child Apophis forced on her. Even after I told her it hadn't been her that had done all those things and that it wasn't her fault, she still blames herself for it."

   "Ah," Jack said, throwing some more sand into the fire. "Kinda like how you blame yourself that she was taken in the first place."

   Daniel didn't answer that. He just sort a looked close to where Jack's knee was then turned back to stare into the flames. Standard Daniel procedure when he didn't want to answer something.

   Jack sighed, "Daniel, why don't you go get some more sleep. Carter says that you need it and besides, Janet will have my head when she finds out that you haven't been trying to get your strength back."

   "I can't sleep, Jack," Daniel answered simply. 

   Jack gave a frustrated sigh, "Then at least go lie down and just hold her."

   Daniel gazed up at Jack then. He knew. He knew that the real reason he didn't want to go back in there was because of Sha'uri. He was afraid of her seeing him like this. She had her own problems to worry about; she didn't need to worry about his as well. 

   "Daniel, you just got her back. If I were you, I wouldn't let her out of my sight. And before you go telling me that you don't want her to have to deal with what your going through as well," he raised his hand when he saw Daniel about to protest, "She needs you. She needs you to just be there with her. And you need her too."

   Daniel sighed and stared back into the fire, "How do you know?"

   "Because Daniel, I saw the look on your face after we found that someone had taken her body from Abydos and I saw what she was going through before we busted you out. You should have seen the look that passed over her face when she saw you lying in that dark room, dead. She was devastated. I saw that pain, Daniel and trust me, if she needs anything right now, it's for you to just be there with her and never let go."

   Daniel took in Jack's words and looked over towards the next cavern, where Sha'uri slept. He hadn't known that. Jack was a lot smarter than he and others gave him credit for. Unfortunately, if Daniel told him that, he wouldn't believe him.

   Daniel then nodded and looked back at Jack, "Thank you." 

   Jack smiled, "Anytime Danny. Now get your ass in there before I kick you in there."

   Daniel smiled and rose from his seat. He then headed back towards the cavern.

   "Uh, Daniel?"

   Daniel paused at the door to the next cavern and turned back to face Jack. 

   "If you every need someone to talk to, you know I'll be here."

   Daniel smiled and nodded, before disappearing behind the fabric. Jack sighed as he watched the material shimmer then slowly fall back into place. Those two had a long way to go before things would get back to normal for them, but at least they had each other now to help them get through it.        

   Daniel entered the small little cavern again and just felt content enough to just watch Sha'uri sleep. She looked so peaceful and content right now that Daniel didn't want to disturb her. After he had left, she had pulled the blanket around her tighter to make up for the warmth she'd lost when he'd left. Her beautiful black curls framed her face in such a way that Daniel couldn't help but smile. 

   This was what he had been missing. Ever since he had come back from being ascended he had felt like a part of him had been missing. Not just his memories but also something else, something much deeper. Now he knew what had been missing. It had been her.

   He slowly moved toward her and settled down beside her, drawing her back into his embrace. She rolled over and snuggled closer to him, burying herself in his robes. Daniel just closer his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. God, he had missed her so much.      

   It had hurt so badly when they had found that her body had been stolen and now that he had her back, he was afraid that he was just going to lose her again. He knew she felt the same and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that they didn't get separated again.

   "Dan'yel?" Daniel glanced down at her to see her dark brown eyes gazing up at him in concern. "Are you all right?"

   He smiled at her softly and rubbed his hand against her cheek. "I am now."

   She smiled at him and snuggled deeper into his arms. She was not sure what had woken her up. She had just felt like something was wrong with Daniel, but he seemed perfectly fine now. Maybe she was just imagining things, though she highly doubted that. She had felt his pain when he had found that she was gone on Abydos and again when Apophis had hurt him. She knew that what had awakened her had something to do with him, but she was not sure what. 

   She sighed, tightening her grip on his robes as he tightened his grip on her. She would have to wait until they got back to his world before she could find out what exactly was wrong with him or exactly what was going on between them. Apophis knew exactly what had happened to them and understood this… bond that they now shared, but they did not. Everything was just so confusing.

   Not only that, but they also needed time to get used to everything again, especially each other. It would take Daniel the longest to adjust as he'd had to live with the knowledge that she had been dead for four years and then with this whole memory loss thing… She was not sure what would happen. 

   "Go back to sleep, love," Daniel whispered in her ear, sensing her turmoil somehow. He wasn't sure how he was doing it, but it felt right and it was comforting, "Everything will get sorted out later, but now you need to sleep."

   She nodded and kissed him lightly before cuddling closer to him. Yes, everything would get sorted out later. That she was sure of.

***

  **_ "We have not been able to find them, My Lord," _**said a Jaffa that was kneeling before an angry Apophis. He shook a little as his master gazed at him angrily; eyes glowing. 

   "And why not? Surely they could not have eluded you this long. Daniel Jackson is injured and weak. Ammo'net is also weak and in turmoil. The rest of SG-1 would not be able to move quickly with them. How could they have escaped you?!" 

   The Jaffa did not have an answer to give him, **_"I do not know, My Lord. They headed into the forest and we have been unable to locate them."_**

   Apophis stepped closer to the Jaffa, his anger growing, **_"Post Jaffa at the Stargate that leads off-world. That is where they will be heading. I will be there as soon as the meeting is over. Keep sweeping the surrounding area around that Stargate. I want them found!"_**

**_   "Yes, My Lord,"_** the Jaffa bowed and quickly left followed by a group of Serpent guards.

   Apophis stood by himself for a moment, before he picked up a glass bottle from near by and smashed it into the wall. 

   Daniel Jackson had eluded him again. Right when he was close to death and about to atone for the death of Ammo'net, he had slipped through his fingers once more. Daniel's wife was stronger then Apophis had first thought. She had snuck into the prison area, broken O'Neill and the others out and then had helped them free Dr. Jackson. Well, she was going to pay dearly for what she had done.

   Apophis smiled to himself then. No, killing Daniel Jackson would no longer be an option. He would find a way to either break free or come back from the dead like he had done countless times before. No, he would have to do something else that would make the man pay for what he had done, and Apophis knew the best way to do it.

   He laughed. By doing what he was planning, not only could he make Daniel suffer greatly, but Sha'uri as well. 

   Apophis's First Prime entered the room then, flanked by two serpent guards, **_"My Lord,"_** he said, gaining Apophis's attention, **_"They have arrived."_**

   Apophis smiled to himself then and turned towards his First Prime, **_"Good. Inform them that I will meet with them shortly. There is much we must discuss."_**

   The First Prime bowed, **_"Yes, my Lord,"_** he then turned and left.

   Apophis clenched his fist, **_"Yes, Daniel Jackson will pay greatly."_**

He then began to laugh. 

***

   "Teal'c," Jack said quietly, gaining the Jaffa's attention. They were huddled under some overgrowth about thirty yards from where the Stargate stood. Jack couldn't see anything from where he was, but Teal'c could, "How many?"

   Teal'c gazed over the ridge down towards the Gate. He could see a group of Serpent guards guarding the Gate and another group of them we're heading for the Gate. 

Teal'c turned back to face Jack, "It is difficult to say, O'Neill. There about five Jaffa guarding the Gate at this very moment and more are on the way."

   "Shit," Jack swore lightly, turning to face the others. Sam was beside him, scanning the surrounding area for any unwanted guests and Daniel and Sha'uri were huddled close together near the ground just behind him.

   "Jack, what's going on?" Daniel asked; keeping one of his arms securely wrapped around Sha'uri while he held a gun in his other hand. Luckily, after all the rest he had gotten last night, he no longer needed any help to get back to the Gate. 

   Jack sighed, "We've got about five Snakeheads guarding the Gate and Teal'c says more are on the way."

   "Apophis will be coming," Sha'uri said from where she lay beside Daniel, "He has an idea of how long it will take for us to get to the Gate. He will be there soon. He was there the last time I tried this."

   Daniel could feel her shake slightly with that thought and soothingly rubbed her back making her look up at him, "I won't let him hurt you again. Promise," he whispered into her ear. 

She smiled slightly at this and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

   "So, what do you think we should do, sir?" Sam asked, turning to him.

   Jack just shrugged. "Not sure. We can't take them all with just the three of us. Daniel's really not in any state to be doing much fighting and we can't risk that something will happen to Sha'uri."

   Sam nodded gazing back at the two. She had to agree with the Colonel on that one. She had seen how happy Daniel had been since they had gotten Sha'uri back. She didn't want that to be taken away from him. He had already had to watch her die once before. There was no way in hell that she, Jack or Teal'c were going to let that happen again. 

   "Teal'c," Jack said again, "Got any ideas?"

   Teal'c gazed back down into the valley. The group of Jaffa he had seen earlier moving towards the Gate were now there… and so was Apophis, "I have none."  

Jack punched the ground, "Dammit!" 

  They all sat silently for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly they were going to do. Teal'c gazed back down into the valley. 

   "I will attempt to get closer, O'Neill," he said, waiting for the Colonel's consent. Jack nodded and Teal'c moved off away from them.

   "Sir, if we can't get to the Gate-"

   "I know, Major," Jack said, not exactly wanting to think about what they would have to do. They would have to find some safe place here on this planet to stay until Apophis finally gave up looking for them, which probably would never happen and also, Jack didn't even want to think about what would happen if they got caught. He really didn't want to see Daniel go through that again, or Sha'uri for that matter.

   Daniel saw the look that passed over Jack's face and cringed inwardly. He knew exactly what the older man was thinking about. It didn't take the three PhD's that he had to figure that one out. Jack was thinking about what would happen if they got caught. He really didn't want to think about that himself, but he didn't want Jack to be thinking about it either. It made he feel almost sick to his stomach when he thought about what they had seen done to him. It made him sick… _remembering_ what had been done to him. 

   "Dan'yel?" Daniel looked down to see Sha'uri's concerned eyes gazing right back into his. He smiled a little just to reassure her.

   "I'm okay. Do not worry." 

Sha'uri nodded and snuggled closer to him. She was terrified out of her mind right now and the only thing keeping her sane was Daniel. He was like a rock for her. She could feel Apophis's presence close by and all she wanted to do to get away from that was just to disappear into Daniel's embrace. She felt safe there. 

****_"Aray kree!!!"_The four of them whipped their heads around to see a lone Jaffa with a big staff weapon pointed right at Daniel and Sha'uri.

   Jack rolled his eyes, "Great."

   The Jaffa looked at Jack with suspicion, _"Ai'emain, Tau'ri!" _

   Jack looked back at Daniel, "Uh, Danny…"

   "He just said 'Stand up'," Daniel answered, raising his hands and dropping his gun.

   Jack and Sam followed his example and began to come out from under the bushes. 

   The Jaffa watched them closely until they were all fully out then stepped towards Sha'uri. She stepped closer to Daniel in fear and Daniel stepped between the Jaffa and her.

   The Jaffa grew angry, _"Vi'ri Ammo'net."_

   Daniel glared back at the Jaffa, _"Noc."_

   Sha'uri clutched the back of Daniel's robes and Sam and Jack just watched in confusion.

   "Umm, Daniel…" Jack asked.

   Daniel glanced at him quickly before turning his gaze back at the Jaffa, "He wants to take Sha'uri."

   The Jaffa glared at Daniel, _"Di'dak'dida, Tau'ri?! Vi're, Ammo'net!"_

   _"Noc!"_ Daniel said again. He had just gotten Sha'uri back. There was no way he was going to let her go again.

   The Jaffa grew tired of Daniel's refusal. He pulled out a zat and fired. Daniel crumbled to the ground in pain.

   "Dan'yel!" Sha'uri cried, kneeling down beside him.

   "Hey!" Jack sprang forward, but the Jaffa was quicker. He zatted Jack as well and was about to turn on Sam, when he all of a suddenly fell to the ground from a zat blast from the rear.

   Sam bent down to help Jack up, "You okay, Colonel?"

   Jack got to his feet and started walking towards Daniel as Teal'c appeared out of the bushes; a Zat gun in hand, "I will be," he threw back at her, ignoring the pain he felt completely at the moment. 

   Daniel winced slightly as Sha'uri slip her arms under him, "Dan'yel?"

   "I'll be fine," he answered her; though at the moment he really didn't feel like it. He was still hurting from what had Apophis had done to him and now…

   Jack knelt down beside Daniel, "You okay?"

   Daniel nodded and Jack helped him to his feet. He swayed a little before getting his balance. 

   After making sure Daniel would be okay, Jack turned to Teal'c, "There aren't any more of those guys around, are there?"

   Teal'c shook his head, "No, O'Neill. But I believe that we now may have a way of escaping this planet."

   All four of them looked at Teal'c in surprise. 

"How exactly?" Sam asked.

   Teal'c raised his eyebrow slightly, "We now have a Jaffa uniform. One of us could dress up as a Jaffa and bring the rest of us to Apophis as prisoners. Then, when the time is right, we strike and flee through the Stargate."

   Jack held his hand up, "Wait, hold on a minute. Did you just say for one of us to pretend to play Jaffa?"

   "Indeed I did, O'Neill."

   Jack cringed, "That's what I thought.

   Daniel frowned deeply, holding Sha'uri close without even realizing it, "Umm Teal'c? Doesn't that sound a little dangerous? I mean you can't do it because Apophis will recognize you, but you can't expect one of us to be able to pull this off. Not to mention that Apophis would be a little suspicious if only four of us turn up with one missing." 

   "Daniel's right, Teal'c," Sam said, "Apophis would know something isn't right as soon as he sees us."

   "Indeed, but he may not do anything until he has spoken with the Jaffa that has captured us. That would give us enough time to take them out and get through the Gate," Teal'c answered.

   Jack sighed heavily, knowing that this could be their only chance to get out of here and back home. Teal'c was right. They didn't need that much time. They just needed a diversion that would give them enough time to at least get to the gate then try to dial out. 

   "Okay," Jack said finally, making Sam, Daniel, and Sha'uri stare at him.

   "Sir, you can't be serious," Sam said.

   "Jack, it's far to dangerous-"

   "I know that, Daniel," Jack said, turning to face them, "But what other choice do we have. We just need something that will give us time to get to the Gate and this is our only option. It could work."

   Daniel continued to stare at Jack in disbelief, "Jack-"

   "I know," Jack interrupted, "But Daniel, this is the only way for us to get home. And I want to make sure that both you and Sha'uri get there safely. You two are the ones that Apophis really wants, not us," Jack said, motioning to himself, Teal'c and Sam.

   Daniel sighed, holding Sha'uri tighter. He knew Jack was right. Apophis did want only him and Sha'uri. The others were just a bonus. He also knew that Teal'c's plan was the only one that they had at the moment and the only one that gave them any chance of getting home. All of them. 

   He then slowly nodded, "Okay," he said, "But who's going to play Jaffa. We all know Teal'c can't do it cause that would really give us away."

   "Well, Sha'uri and I can't do it," Sam answered, "There are no women Jaffa and Apophis would recognize Sha'uri's voice anyway. So that just leaves you, Colonel, and Daniel."

   "Well," Jack said, sighing deeply, "Guess I'm doing it," he then saw the look Daniel had, "No offence, Danny, but you're hurt and Apophis wants you more then he wants me, remember?"

   "But Jack, what the hell are you planning on saying to Apophis? He'll probably be talking in Gould to you. You won't have a clue what the hell he's saying let alone what to say back."

   Jack gave Daniel one of his charming smiles, "That's where you and Teal'c come in, Danny-boy."

  Daniel nodded, getting it, but Teal'c looked a little confused, "How is that, O'Neill?"

   "Well," Jack said, kneeling down beside the fallen Jaffa to start ripping off the uniform, "You and Daniel are going to be tell me exactly what to say. Just leave your radio on and whisper to me what I have to say." 

   Sam knelt down beside Jack to help him with the uniform while Teal'c turned and gazed back down into the valley where the Stargate was.

   "Jack," Daniel said, gaining the older man's attention. "Just try not to screw-up on the pronunciation."

   Jack smiled again, "Then you and Teal'c better talk slow." 

***

   Apophis paced in front of the gate, angrily. They were still no closer to finding those Tau'ri and his queen. His Jaffa were starting to disappoint him greatly. How could they have eluded them for so long when they had wounded to worry about? Daniel Jackson was near death the last he had seen of him and his Jaffa had told him that when they had escaped, O'Neill was helping Daniel get around.

   _"Dis'tra!"_ one of the Serpent guards guarding the gate shouted, gaining Apophis's attention, _"Nio!"_ the guard shouted, pointed to a point in the distance. 

Apophis turned to look and smiled deeply. One of his Jaffa had finally found and re-captured them. Daniel Jackson, Ammo'net, Major Carter and the Shol'va Teal'c were heading towards them. But where was the infamous Colonel O'Neill?

   Apophis waited smugly as the group approached. Then he frowned slightly at seeing the state Daniel Jackson was in. He seemed mostly healed. How was that possible? Apophis's anger flared. They had used _his_ sarcophagus. That was the only explanation.

As the group approached Apophis and the Stargate, Daniel held Sha'uri close. He didn't wait to lose her again and if things didn't go the way they had planned, then he very well could lose her, but he was going to do everything in his power to keep her by his side, no matter what.

   The group stopped a little bit before Apophis and Teal'c started whispering to Jack through the radio. 

_"Ba'ja'kakma'te, Apophis," _Jack said as Gouldishly as he could, slamming his fist into his chest and kneeling before the snakehead. Jack grimaced, but was happy the mask covered his face. 

_'God, I can't believe I'm bowing to this asshole,'_ he thought to himself. 

   Apophis smiled, _"Bonniewae, Jaffa. Mar'mac Colonel O'Neill?"_

"Jack, say 'A'lada…ki'bani…Dis'tra'," Daniel whispered discreetly into the radio that was hiding n the folds of his robes. 

   _"A'lada ki'bani, Dis'tra," _Jack answered, not raising his head as Teal'c had said.

   Apophis frowned and looked towards his other Jaffa, _"Jankin__, O'Neill__!"_

The surrounding Jaffa quickly left to search for the missing Tau'ri leaving only three guards, not including Jack, and Apophis himself left.

   Apophis then turned back to face them, his gaze settling on Daniel and Sha'uri. Daniel cringed, pulling Sha'uri as close to himself as humanly possible. He really wasn't looking forward to this. They had to wait until the other Jaffa were far enough away so that when they started shooting at Apophis and the three remaining Jaffa, they would be gone by the time the other Jaffa got back here. That meant they had to play along with Apophis for now and he really didn't want to do that cause that meant him and Sha'uri may be separated and even being separated from her for a few moments in the presence of Apophis was **NOT** something he wanted to do.

   _"Se Daniel Jackson ue Ammo'net!"_ Apophis said, and two of the Jaffa by his side stepped forward to grab Daniel and Sha'uri. Daniel fought to keep a hold of Sha'uri, but they Jaffa were stronger then he was and ripped them apart. They were then pushed towards Apophis until they were standing right in front of him. The Jaffa didn't lessen their hold on them and Daniel had no way of getting to Sha'uri. 

_'God,'_ he thought to himself, '_Please don't make me lose her again.'_

   Apophis approached Daniel, looking him over in a way that made Daniel sick to his stomach. Apophis was looking for something, or wanted something. It was almost the same look Daniel had seen in this fucking Gould's eyes everything he looked at Sha'uri… but not quite. There was something very different about it. 

_'I guess I must have really pissed him off,'_ Daniel thought._ "Hope I don't have to live through his torture a second time, cause I've got a very bad feeling that it's going to be much worse.'_

   "You will pay dearly for this insolence," Apophis said in that all too familiar Gould voice. His eyes flashed, but Daniel didn't back down his gaze. He kept it strong and defiant. 

   "No, I don't think so," Daniel replied, earning himself a knee in the back from one of the Jaffa. He was pushed to the ground into a kneeling position and the Jaffa pushed his head forward, making him bow to this… creature. Sha'uri was screaming his name now but he couldn't look up at her to reassure her that he was all right. The Jaffa was holding him far too tightly.

   Apophis smiled slightly, "We shall see," he then turned to face Sha'uri and stepped closer to her.

   Sha'uri struggled to pull away from the Jaffa and Apophis, but that didn't work. They were far too strong. Finally, she just gave up and turned her face away from Apophis. 

   Apophis grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, "You shall not do that again, my love. You belong to me now. You had no business being with _him_," Apophis said, pointing at Daniel.

   Sha'uri spat in his face, "I was never yours and I still am not. I belong to Dan'yel."

   Apophis slapped her in the face gaining a slight cry from her. Daniel couldn't see what was happening, but he struggled harder to get away when he had heard Sha'uri cry out.

   "Leave her alone!" Daniel shouted.

   Apophis laughed, "You cannot make me."

   "No," Apophis whipped his head around to see Jack O'Neill the Shol'va and Major Samantha Carter pointing weapons in his direction, "But we can," Jack said, before firing the staff weapon he had.

   The blast hit Apophis in the chest, knocking him off his feet. The Jaffa suddenly let Daniel and Sha'uri go, turning to fight the three. Daniel got up and went straight for Sha'uri, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. Sha'uri returned the embrace just as fiercely. She was crying now and Daniel tried to soothe her.

   "Sssh, it's okay," he whispered to her. She nodded against his robes, trying to believe him.

   "Daniel!" Jack shouted from where he was, fighting with one of the Jaffa, "Dial us up!"

   Daniel looked back at Jack and nodded. He started to move towards the DHD, Sha'uri in his arms when he heard something that sounded erringly familiar. At the last possible second he realized what it was and pushed Sha'uri violently out of the way.

   Sha'uri landed hard and turned back towards Daniel just in time to see the rings come up around him and Apophis.

   "No!" she screamed, reaching out her hand towards him, but there was nothing she could do. The rings transported Daniel and Apophis away before falling back into the ground. 

   "Dan'yel!" she screamed, crying outwardly again. She had lost him.

   Jack saw what had happened, but he hadn't been able to do anything to stop it. Apophis had Daniel again, the very thing he had wanted to avoid when doing this. He knew they couldn't go back for him right now. He could hear the other Jaffa coming back and if they didn't get back to Earth now, they never would and that wouldn't help Daniel at all. They had no choice now but the dial Earth up and go through the Gate.

   "Carter, dial us up!" Jack yelled, finally shooting his Jaffa and turning the staff around to begin firing on the Jaffa that were heading their way.

   Sam ran to the DHD and dialled. The Gate spun into action, locking into the chevrons. The last chevron locked, the gate whooshed open and Sam sent the signal.

   "Sir!" Sam yelled, letting him know that the Gate was open.

   "Go!" Jack yelled, firing at the Jaffa.

   Sam ran up and jumped through the gate. Jack was right behind her.

   "Come on!" Jack said to Sha'uri, bending forward to grab her arm. He pulled her up and wrapped one of his arms around her, keeping her close. He wasn't going to lose her too. He had promised Daniel that he'd take care of her and that's what he was going to do. They jumped through the gate and landed hard on the other side.

   "Close the Iris!" Jack shouted and soon as Teal'c was through.

   Jack sighed in relief as soon as the Iris had been closed. They were finally home, but not everything had gone as he had planned. He looked down at Sha'uri to see her sobbing softly. He pulled her closer and she buried her face in his shoulder. God, were things ever in a mess now.

   "Colonel!" Jack looked up to see Hammond marching into the Gateroom followed by Janet and… Jacob. The Tok'ra were here. 

   Hammond stopped to stare at the all, relieved to see that they'd managed to find there way back home, but someone was missing.

   "Where's Dr. Jackson?"

   Sam and Teal'c didn't answer him. The woman that Jack had brought through with them had her head buried in the Colonel's jacket and he couldn't see her face, but he knew he'd find out who she was later. Jack sighed, a pained look in his eyes.

   "He's been captured, sir," Jack said softly, "by Apophis."

**AN:** Many of you probably think I'm cruel right about now. L E sure did. The first line of her email back after editing was 'That was cruel'. Oh well. I can't help it. That's just how the story line goes. I'm not sure when chapter seven will be out, but I do have it in the works. Oh and for who ever asked if this was a Daniel/Jack fic, what do you think? I don't like Slash all that much. Especially with characters that were never suppose to be together. If the show never hinted that they may hook-up, why do it. Anyways, bye for now. 


	8. Coping

**AN:** Here it is. Chapter Seven. You guys probably all thought I was mean at the end of the last chapter, but I promise. There was a point to that. You'll just have to wait and see where the story goes to understand it1 Thanks to L E for betaing and everyone, enjoy!!!

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORESEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season one, two, four, five and seven

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com****

**CHAPTER SEVEN – COPING **

Sha'uri sat alone in one of the VIP rooms, huddled into a tight ball in the corner on the bed. Tears stained her face, but she could not cry anymore. She had cried all she could. Now all she did was stare dully at the far wall, no trace of her usually cheerful self. She hadn't been able to do much or say anything to anyone after they had come back through the Gate.

   Jack had marched her down to the infirmary a little after they had come through. Their doctor, Janet she had said her name was, had run about a million tests on her and she had an almost unbelievable look in her eyes… almost. Sha'uri could tell that, yes she was surprised to see her, but it hadn't been the first time someone had walked into that infirmary that had been dead. Jack had told her that Daniel had…

   Sha'uri stopped that thought right there. She wasn't ready to think too much about Daniel yet. It hurt far too much. 

   After Janet had finished her tests, Jack had taken her to get something to eat. They gave her some simple food as she wasn't used to Earth's cuisine at all and it would take her body time to adjust to the strange food, but it hadn't really mattered what they have given her. She hadn't eaten much and even now she still didn't feel like having much to eat. 

   Jack had then taken her here, to this VIP room as he had called it, and told her to get some rest while he, Sam and Teal'c went to the debriefing to tell Hammond exactly what had happened. He had told her he would be right back after the meeting. Before he had left though, she had asked him what VIP stood for and Jack gave her a sad smile.     

   "I don't exactly know," he had told her, "But Daniel says it stands for Very Important Person." 

Her eyes had filled with tears at hearing that and she nodded to him as he softly shut the door behind him.  

   So here she was, waiting for Jack to come back with some news, trying to rest, or at least that's what she should have been doing. She gave up trying to sleep after half an hour and now just sat alone in the dark with only her thoughts to comfort her. Though her thoughts did absolutely nothing to comfort her. Only one thing would and he was so far out of reach that she wasn't sure if she was ever going to see him again. 

   "Dan'yel," she whispered to herself softly, puling her knees closer to her chest. She buried her face in her arms and began to sob softly again though no tears were shed. It hurt so much that he was no longer here and she didn't know what she was going to do if they didn't get him back. 

   It had been so different for both Daniel and her before. They had a least known that the other was alive. She had known that Daniel was fighting against the Goa'uld with the Tau'ri, trying to find a way to save her and he had known that she was still out there and that even though she was a host to Ammo'net, there was still a chance that she could be saved. Now things weren't like that. She had no idea if he was even alive. Apophis had wanted him dead and now that's what Daniel could very well be. Dead and that hurt her so much, not knowing whether he was alive or not. 

   "Gods, Dan'yel, why? Why did you do that?" she asked herself, shaking slightly. 

   He had pushed her out of the way when he had heard the rings active and he had been taken with Apophis. Why had he just pushed her out of the way instead of moving both of them out of the way? Why had he done that? Sha'uri supposed she should be a little anger at him for that, but she held no anger for him. Part of her had understood what he had done. There hadn't been enough time for him to move out of the way as well. He hadn't had enough warning. He had done it to save her. 

   A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see Jack's bowed head outside the window in the door. 

"Come in," she said softly, finding that her voice was hoarse and dry.

   Jack opened the door slowly and stepped inside. As he shut the door, he looked her over. God, she looked as bad as he felt. Tears stained her face, huge bags lay under her eyes, her hair was in a mess, and her clothing was all wrinkled. 

   He sighed deeply, moving towards her to sit beside her on the bed. They were silent for a moment, and then Jack took a deep breath. "We've told Hammond everything that happened."

   "And what did he say?" she asked, hoping that they would come up with something to save Daniel.

   Jack rubbed a hand over his face. God was he ever tired, "He says that he's going to call a few people to see what they can do. He's also contacting a few of our allies and Jacob's going to get in touch with the Tok'ra and see what they can find out."

   "Jacob?" Sha'uri asked softly. She was not familiar with that name.

   "Oh, he's Sam's dad, a Tok'ra. He'll let us know if the Tok'ra can do anything to help us get Daniel back," Jack elaborated, realizing that she hadn't been introduced to him, as she had been too distressed at the time. 

   Sha'uri nodded softly, "Oh," she whispered, looking down at the sheets. Any mention of Daniel now hurt so much. She was trying her hardest not to think about him right now, but it seemed that there was no way that she couldn't, "So what are we going to do now?"   

   Jack sighed, "We can't really do anything until Hammond hears back from our superiors. All we can do for now is wait."

   "I do not wish to wait," Sha'uri said, "The longer we wait, the more chance that Dan'yel will not…" she trailed off, not being able to bring herself to finish. She started to cry again.

   Jack, not knowing what else to do, shifted closer and pulled her into a hug. Sha'uri wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed openly into his shirt.

   "I know, Sha'uri," Jack whispered to her, rubbing a hand up and down her back soothingly, "But we can't do anything at the moment. We can't just go back and get him. Apophis will most likely have the Stargate guarded and we have no way at the moment of getting into his fortress, if we were able to get through the Gate that is."

   Sha'uri nodded understandingly, but still she sobbed. She couldn't help it. Everything had just been building up so much and now, with Daniel gone; she had no way of sorting through everything. Daniel had started to help her last night in the cave, but now he was gone and she couldn't face everything she had gone through without him there to help her. 

   "I just miss him so much," she cried, clutching Jack's shirt tightly.

   "I know," Jack said soothingly, "I do too."

   They were silent for a moment as Sha'uri cried and Jack continued to rub her back in a soothing manner. He was the only one that Sha'uri really knew here at the moment and he was going to keep the promise he had made to Daniel and make sure nothing happened to her. 

   Jack back away from her slightly so he could see her face; looking deep into her eyes with concern, "You okay now?"   

She shook her head, "No, but thank you for being here."

   Jack smiled slightly, "No problem." 

   He then sighed, trying to think of something to help her cheer up. Then it hit him, "Come on," he said, pulling her to her feet and moving towards the door, "There's something that I think you'll like to see."

   They opened the door and moved out into the corridor. There was a guard standing beside Sha'uri's door and Jack turned to face him, "Its okay airman. She'll be with me."

   The airman nodded and left, no longer being needed. Jack and Sha'uri then slowly made their way through the halls.

   "Where are we going?" Sha'uri asked, not even trying to map out where they had come from. This place seemed to be one giant maze. Everything looked the same and she knew that if she were ever left alone, she would get very lost.

   They entered the elevator and Jack hit the button marked level 19, "You'll see," was all he said. 

   Sha'uri stood silent as the elevator moved slowly upward. She wasn't used to this… machine. Sam had tried to explain to her earlier what it did, but all the technical stuff just confused her even more. Jack hadn't been paying much attention at the time so he didn't clarify it for her. She knew if Daniel had been there, he would have explained it to her in words that she would have understood. 

   The elevator came to a halt and the doors slowly opened. Jack and Sha'uri stepped out and started walking down the hall. She hadn't been to this part of the base yet. She really hadn't been any where except the Gateroom, infirmary, the VIP room and all the corridors in between. 

   Sha'uri gazed at the rooms they passed and saw a lot of interesting things going on in each. In each room, there were different types of machines doing different things. She didn't understand any of it at all.

   "O'Neill," she began, "What happens on this level?"

   "This is the research level," Jack explained, "Basically, any new technology that we find or that we come up with comes here to be studied and after awhile is sent to another place on Earth called Area 51. They also study different cultures and objects that have some archaeological value here."

   She nodded slowly, lowering her head to stare at her feet, "Like things that Dan'yel would study," she said absently.

   Jack sighed and nodded, "Yes, like things Daniel would study."

   They kept on walking for a bit until Jack stopped them in front of a closed door. She looked up at the door and noticed that there was writing on a neat little golden nameplate that was pasted to the door. She frowned slightly, trying to read it. Her reading skills still were not the best, but slowly, the words came to her. The nameplate said: Room 4 – Dr. Daniel Jackson's Lab.

   Jack saw the expression that crossed her face once she had finally read what the nameplate said. 

"I thought that maybe you'd like to see what kind of things Daniel's been working on. I know it's not the same as him actually being here, but I know that it helps to just sit around things that belong to him."

   She looked up at him curiously, "How would you know?"

   Jack sighed. No one had told her yet about the whole ascended thingy. She knew that Daniel had lost his memory, but Apophis had never told her how that had happened and Daniel obviously had never mentioned it to her either.

   "Because," Jack started slowly, "About a year ago, Daniel saved a world from being destroyed, but the price he paid was high. Too high. He got radiation sickness and he… died."

   Sha'uri gasped and frowned at the same time. "But-"

   "It's hard to explain," Jack interrupted, "A higher being called Oma Desalts, or something like that, helped Daniel ascended to a higher plane of existence. He was like that for a year, when the others of his kind forced him to descend back to this plane as punishment because he had broken one of their rules."

   "And what rule was that?" Sha'uri asked.

   "Not to interfere with what was happening here on this plane. Daniel broke it when he helped the Abydonians fight off Anubis," Jack said.

   Sha'uri smiled slightly, "That's sounds like Dan'yel."

   Jack smiled and nodded, "He ended up on a planet far away from here and when we found him, he didn't have a clue who he was. After we showed up, and convinced him, he agreed to come back with us to Earth in the hopes of getting his memories back. That was over three weeks ago."

   "So that is why Dan'yel barely had any of his memories?" Sha'uri gasped, finally understanding.

   Jack nodded, "Yeah," he then turned to face the door, "You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want-"

   "I do," Sha'uri interrupted. She then turned to the door, "I need to be close to Dan'yel somehow right now and this may help."

   Jack nodded and slowly opened the door. Sha'uri entered the dark room, trying to pierce the darkness with her gaze. Jack followed her in silently and after shutting the door, he flicked on the lights. 

   Sha'uri's eyes opened wide and she gasped slightly as she gazed around the room. She could see touches of Daniel almost everywhere she looked. The walls were covered from the ceiling to the floor with selves that housed thousands of books. Some of them were very old while others seemed to be fairly new, but very worn. Not that that surprised her much. 

   There were also many different Artifacts on the walls and on the shelves. They all seemed very fragile and most, she couldn't figure out what they were. They were all new and strange to her.

   There was a worktable in the center of the room and a desk in the far right corner; both were covered in papers and open books. Her eyes gazed over the pieces of paper that Daniel had scattered over the worktable and read a little off of one:

**_Planet:_**_ P3X-888  
**Planet Description:** Forested, with two moons  
**Inhabitants:** Aboriginal Goa'uld and Unas races_

****

****

**_NOTES OF INTEREST:_**__

· _Dr. Jackson joined SG-11 for an archaeological survey of P3X-888. He theorized that this was the planet from which the primordial Goa'uld originated, that they were predators rather than parasites, and that they evolved for millions of years in the prehistoric oceans before taking on hosts. Those who took on hosts learned to use the Stargate and left the planet. The aboriginal Unas who stayed behind took refuge in the caves for protection against blending._

· _No traces of naquadah were found in the Goa'uld fossils, suggesting that it became part of their makeup later in their evolution._

· _Members of SG-11 archaeological team: Major Hawkins (taken by a Goa'uld and killed), Loder (killed by the Unas), Sanchez (killed), Robert Rothman (taken by a Goa'uld and killed). Members of SG-2 joining SG-1 for search and rescue: Major Coburn, Captain Griff, and Pierce._

· _The Unas have green blood. The blood of the Goa'uld is blue._

· _Symbiotes can't blend with a Jaffa._

· _Language of the Unas:_

· **_Cha a'ka_**_: used in various contexts and chants, also apparently referring to the Unas_

· **_Shesh:_**_ call of question or alarm_

· **_Keka_**_: kill/dead_

· **_Ka_**_: no_

· **_Nan:_**_ eat_

· _Calling to the UAV: **A keka! Shesh! Cha a'ka keka!**_

· _Responding to the cave drawings: **Wok tah!**_

· _Confronting the adult**: Ka! Ka keka! Tak! Cha a'ka ska nat. Cha a'ka.**  
**Cho' ee' che! Cho Cha a'ka! Ka nan!**_

**_FOR THE RECORD:_**

_Injuries: _

_Jackson: knocked out and kidnapped by the Unas_

   "What is this?" Sha'uri asked, pointing to the document she had just read.

   Jack walked towards her and bending down a bit to skimmed the document, "Oh, that's a mission report," he told her as he straightened up, "Daniel was reading up on past missions, trying to see if it brought anything back."

   "Did it?" she asked.

   Jack shook his head sadly, "No. He only remembered a few things and all of them revolved around you. That's why we went to Abydos. We had hoped that it would start the ball rolling on his memories and it did. Unfortunately, we got a little more then we had bargained for," Jack answered, turning his eyes away. 

   Sha'uri didn't need to ask to understand what he was getting at and she really didn't want to think about it either. Instead, she moved over towards Daniel's messy desk and started gazing at the pictures he had placed there. 

   The first picture she noticed was of three people: A man and a woman hold a little boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled slightly, recognizing Daniel instantly. An older looking man, whom she assumed was his father, was holding Daniel. They had the same eyes and facial features. The woman, she guessed, was Daniel's mother. She could see the same brilliance and intelligence that Daniel had by looking into the woman's eyes. Daniel had her hair colour too, except his mother's was about a shade darker. 

   There was a golden plate within the picture at the bottom and it read:

_Claire and Melburn Jackson with their son, Daniel.  July 8, 1968._

   'Dan'yel's birthday,' Sha'uri thought sadly. 

   She turned her gaze to the next picture Daniel had on his desk and opened her mouth slightly in amassment. It was a picture of her. It was the one Kawalsky had taken of her on the original mission. He must have given it to Daniel after she was taken. 

   "I think Daniel's journals or in the cupboard behind you, in case you'd like to read them," Jack said, pointing to the cabinet behind her. She turned slightly and looked at it. Daniel's journals, as in, more than one journal. 

   She smiled slightly at the thought. She loved reading his journals. Even when they had lived on Abydos. She was the only one that Daniel had ever let read them. Although she figured that Jack, by now, had also read them. She knew she would have if Daniel had die…

   Sha'uri shook her head slightly, dismissing that though and slowly opened the cupboard. Sure enough, there were two whole selves packed full of journals and some were even lying on top. 

   "They're not all there," Jack said as Sha'uri slowly pulled one out, "I still have some of them at my place because Daniel doesn't have room for them all here. He'll get them back from me once he finds his own place."

   Sha'uri nodded softly and sat down in the chair beside Daniel's desk, holding the journal she had pulled out.

   Jack rocked on his heels for a moment, "I'll just leave you be for now, k? I have some other things I need to do," he said and she nodded.

   "How will I get back?" She asked, looking up at him.

   "Oh, just ask someone who's around. They'll take you back," Jack responded. 

Sha'uri nodded unsurely. It wasn't that she was afraid of being alone here. Quite the opposite. It almost felt as though Daniel was in the room with her here, but she was unsure as to how she would find her way back to her room and she wouldn't know anyone around. 

   Jack saw the look she had and sighed. "Look, if you really feel that scared, Carter's just down the hall, keeping herself occupied in her lab. It's room 5. Just go there and she'll help you, k?"

   Sha'uri nodded. "Okay. Thank you, O'Neill." 

  "You're welcome. And it's Jack."

   Sha'uri smiled, "Alright… Jack."

   Jack smiled and then slowly made his way out of the room leaving Sha'uri to herself. 

   Sha'uri just sat there for a moment, basking in the silence of the room and the calmness that filled her when she closed her eyes. It felt like Daniel was there. It even felt like he was watching her, if her eyes were closed. That's why she wanted to be alone right now. So she could feel him without interference.

   She then turned her attention to the little book she held in her hands. It was older then some of the others and worn from much use. Daniel must have read this one over a few times. She wondered briefly why.

   Slowly, she opened the book to a section near the end and read a little from the page:

_Now, looking back, I know it was all imagination on my part, none of it real, not even the pain I thought I felt. I had bitten back tears as I packed up my office, trying hard not to show my weakness in front of Jack, torn between needing to go and having nowhere to go 'to'.   
  
What did I have left to run to? All that I had, all the family, all the meaning of my life, was bound up in the SGC.   
  
"I joined this program so I could find my wife. I found her, end of story."   
  
Simple words, hiding the truth beneath them. I saw Hammond nod, even though he knew them to be the mere shadow of my time with the SGC - I managed to distil it all down and almost convince myself. Forget that I had joined the SGC in the first place because I had nowhere else to go and no reason to go anywhere anyway. Sha'uri was dead. What was the point of it all anymore? What was the point of living anymore? My heart died with her. _

   Sha'uri stared at the page for a moment, before closing it slightly. She did want to know what Daniel had gone through after she had died, but not like this. She wanted to hear that from him. She wanted him to tell her how he had felt and what he had gone through. There was pain there, she knew, and she wanted to help him through that now that she was back. 

   She slid the book carefully back into place on the self and removed another. She settled back into the chair and opened the book. She didn't like reading them from the beginning. She found that she enjoyed reading them more if she read them in parts. She wasn't sure why. She just… did. That and she would only read a few entries from one before going to another. She like reading Daniel's journals in a messed up order, just like his mind worked. He would start on one topic and then wind up somewhere total different. It just made more sense to her to read them out of order.  

_   Two years ago, I went through hell. _

_   Not one of the assorted hells life and the Fates throw at you, nor the traditional "hellfire and brimstone" variety. Far from those fairly mundane versions, this was... beyond unique. A theoretical astrophysicist's dream come true as far as cosmic theory goes, but not one an ordinary run-of-the-mill archaeologist would care to go through blindly. _

_   I ventured into an alternate reality, and barely escaped with my life. _

_   There are many things in my life I'm not proud about, and that particular adventure isn't something I'm fond of bragging about to anyone. But then again, I'm the only person who really knows from hands-on experience what that kind of phenomenon is like. I just wish I'd known before the situation began just what was happening. Trust me, in the scheme of life; I'd rather give advice about almost anything else in the entire universe than talk about the day I spent at the late alternate SGC... _

_   The trip wasn't completely wasted by my trying to figure out what the hell was going on the entire time. By the time we collectively figured out that this wasn't either a hoax or a practical joke, I was able to come home with the news that the Goa'uld were planning to attack Earth in retribution for Ra's death. The trick was to convince everyone that what had happened there was going to happen here. I had no proof, really, other than the burn on my arm and the missing time SG-1 spent looking for me. I don't blame them for thinking it was all a hallucination on my behalf, but it was a risky venture getting Jack, Sam and Teal'c to follow my advice. Thank every deity that may exist that they did. In the end, we came out as victors against an entire administration ready to shut down the SGC because we were there, apparently just another military waste of money._

_   Despite our results, I never want to go through that experience again. It wasn't just the extreme disorientation of finding a world where I didn't exist as I do here. That was trying enough as it was. When I say hell, I'm referring to knowing that the alternate versions of everyone I care about died due to the Goa'uld. General O'Neill's death at First Prime Teal'c's hands may be the only one I witnessed first hand, but I know that moments after I escaped to P3R-233, Cheyenne Mountain and all its inhabitants, both native and foreign, disappeared in a huge explosion. _

_   I can't help but feel responsible. Shouldn't there have been some way for me to help? All I did is stand around, asking too many questions. I could have volunteered, or something. Anything. Because of me, they're dead... every last one of them. _

   Sha'uri paused for a moment. That sounded like her Daniel, all right. Blaming himself for something he had no control over. That was just part of what made Daniel… Daniel. He felt he was responsible for everything that happened that didn't go they way he had planned.

   She sighed and flicked through the pages, stopping to read a little more.

_   Our first meeting was tense. As in my AU, or AU-1 as I guess I'll call it, Teal'c led this attack, and Kawalsky wasn't exactly pleased with seeing our Jaffa at the table. But it was more than those moments that made it so uncomfortable. Dr. Carter and Kawalsky had lost everything and they wanted to join our SGC and make our reality home.  
  
   While waiting for the decision to come from Washington, I found myself playing impromptu counsellor to Jack and Sam. I hadn't really been surprised to learn that I was once again missing from the SGA, and my experience prepared me for the news. My friends weren't, and their reactions were somewhere between being unnerved and downright spooked. They each stopped by my lab about ten minutes apart. It was almost funny, the way they both tentatively voiced their thoughts after finding a spot to sit down. They both paced; they both felt "strangely unprofessional" about their attitudes. _

   Sha'uri stopped reading and stared at the page in confusion. What was Daniel taking about? These two enters had confused her to hell. Alternate Realities. That was too confusing for her to get her mind around. She understood vaguely what they were. Different places where all the same people lived, but things are different. Like were they worked and how they dressed, even their attitudes.

   She closed the book slightly and then turned to stare at the other journals in the cabinet. There were so many of them. She'd been away from him for so long. In that time he'd been through a lot, he'd changed and so had she, but they were also still the same. Daniel was still the same in his heart. He may have become more military and closed off, but it was still him. She wasn't sure if she was still the same in some ways and she really didn't want to know right now. 

   Sighing, she placed the journal back where she had found it before grabbing a few different ones. She then looked around and grabbed a black bag that Daniel had on the floor next to his desk. She carefully placed the journals within the bag and threw the strap over her shoulder.

   She glanced around the lab again and fought against the tears that were threatening to spill. She wouldn't let them. She'd done far too much crying already as it was; she wasn't going to do it anymore. She needed to be strong. Not just for herself but for Daniel as well.

   She sighed deeply, wiping her face in case some tears were still showing then headed slowly out of the lab towards Samantha's Lab. She needed to rest, she knew, but she didn't think she'd be able to sleep. That was why she had taken some of Daniel's journals with her. She at least had something to do if she couldn't sleep. 

   Once she'd reached room 5, she noticed that the door was wide opened and, peering inside, she saw Samantha bent over her worktable with papers spread out in front of her, but she wasn't working on any of them. She had her elbows resting against the table and her head buried in her hands.

   Sha'uri didn't want to disturb her but she didn't know her way back to her room. Slowly, she reached out and knocked lightly against the open door, "Samantha?"

   Sam raised her head to look at Sha'uri. Sha'uri was shocked to see that Sam's eyes were bloodshot and she had tears running down her face.

   Sam looked at Sha'uri in surprise, quickly attempting to wipe her tears away. "Sha'uri?" she said quickly, "I didn't see you there."

   Sha'uri nodded slowly, not quite knowing what to say, "Are you alright?" she asked quietly after a moment.

   Sam smiled reassuring at her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam shoved her hands in her pockets, "I take it you need some help finding your way back to your room?"

   Sha'uri nodded, "Yes. O'Nei… Jack said that you could help me."

   "Yup. The Colonel told me that you'd probably be coming around later," Sam then sighed, pushing some of her hair out of her face. She turned to look at the papers she had strewed over her worktable, "So, how did you like Daniel's messy lab?"

   Sha'uri smiled slightly, "It was… interesting. It looked a lot like I thought it might."

   "Yeah…" Sam said quietly. She then pushed herself away from the table and walked over to Sha'uri, "Well come on. We better get you back to your room."

   Sha'uri nodded and they slowly started making their way down the hall towards the elevator. Sha'uri noticed that as they passed Daniel's lab, Sam looked sadly into it. Once they were inside the elevator, Sha'uri questioned Sam. 

   "You were crying because you miss Dan'yel?" she said, trying to stop her own tears from falling.

   Sam sighed, mad at herself. They were supposed to be comforting Sha'uri, not the other way around, "Yeah, I was," she answered slowly, "He a… Over the past six years, Daniel's become like a brother to me. It a… it was hard the first time we thought he wasn't coming back and now I'm just not sure if I can handle it again," she said, happy that she was able to keep her emotions at bay.

   Sha'uri nodded, "Dan'yel has a way of worming himself into the hearts of everyone. When I first met him and Jack, I didn't think they'd ever get along. But then I look at them now and I can't help but smile."

   Sam nodded, smiling slightly herself, "Yeah, Daniel sure did worm his way into the Colonel's heart. I think he thinks of Daniel like his subordinate son. That's how they get along sometimes anyways."

   Sha'uri laughed slightly as the elevator came to a stop. Sam led her out and down the halls again until they had reached the VIP room. Sha'uri opened the door slowly then turned to face Sam again, "Thank you Samantha."

   Sam smiled, "You're welcome. And try not to worry too much. We'll find him."

   Sha'uri nodded sadly, "I hope you are right. Good-night."

   "Goodnight, Sha'uri," Sam said as Sha'uri slowly closed the door behind herself. 

   Once the door was closed, Sha'uri threw the bag down onto the floor, fell down onto the bed and cried. She didn't think she could do this anymore. She could try and kid everyone into thinking she was all right and coping, but she couldn't kid herself. She wasn't coping.  She knew that if they didn't find Daniel soon, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She missed him so much that it was tearing her apart not having him here with her, comforting her, whispering words of love to her.

   "Gods, Dan'yel," Sha'uri cried, "I want you back. I want you here with me right now."

   Sha'uri buried her face in her pillow, clutching onto it as though it could somehow bring Daniel back to her. She was so scared right now and the only thing that could calm her down was Daniel. But he wasn't here. And he might never be again. 


	9. Inprisonment

**AN: **Yeah, I finally finished chapter eight!!! I'm in the middle of chapter nine now so it should take too long before I get that chapter out. Thanks for the reviews guys and thanks again to L E for betaing and putting up with my ranting over the past week. Enjoy!!!

**STARGATE: SG-1**

'UNFORESEEN' 

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season one, two, four, five and seven

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com

*******

_   "Gods, Dan'yel," Sha'uri cried. "I want you back. I want you here with me right now."_

_   Sha'uri buried her face in her pillow, clutching onto it as though it could somehow bring Daniel back to her. She was so scared right now and the only thing that could calm her down was Daniel. But he wasn't here. And he might never be again._

*******

CHAPTER EIGHT - INPRISONMENT 

   Just then Sha'uri felt a hand brush up against her arm in a soothing manner. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. No one was there. Sha'uri let her eyes wander the room, but she couldn't see anyone. 

   A slight shiver ran down her spine and her breath caught in her throat. 

"Dan'yel?" she called out quietly, but there was no answer. Not that she had expected one, but she felt as though he was there, just that she was unable to see him.

   She closed her eyes slowly as she lay back down. She lay still for a moment and then the hand was there again, brushing her hair out of her face. Tears leaked out from under her eyelids and the hand softly wiped them away.

   "Dan'yel?" she asked again, hoping that it was him; hoping that somehow he would answer her. She knew that if she opened her eyes he'd be gone again, if he was even here, but she was starting to figure out what this could be. 

   "I'm here, Sha'uri." 

To illustrate his words, Daniel wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.  

   "How?" Sha'uri asked slowly, crying again, but not opening her eyes afraid that he'd disappear. Daniel turned her towards him and pulled her close. Sha'uri buried her face in his chest trying to lose herself in his embrace. 

   He was really there. She could feel him. She could feel the texture of his robes against her cheek, feel his breath against her forehead and feel his chest move with his breathing. He was there… but how. 

   "I'm not sure," he answered, "I mean… I'm not really here, I… I don't know. I think this has something to do with the bond that we share."

   Sha'uri nodded against his chest, "Can you see me?"

   Daniel sighed deeply, "Yes," he answered slowly. He then gently pushed her face back a bit so he could look at her. Tears stained her face and he knew why. He also knew that as long as he was where he was, he'd never be able to make those tears go away. 

   Rubbing a hand against her cheek gently, he whispered, "Look at me."

   Sha'uri shook her head, "You'll disappear," she answered heartbrokenly.

   Daniel kissed her gently on her forehead before resting his against hers, "I won't disappear," he said softly, "I promise," She still didn't open her eyes, "Sha'uri, look at me."

   Sha'uri slowly opened her eyes and was met with a pair of concerned blue ones. She gasped softly, feeling more tears coming. She raised her hand slowly and brushed it against Daniel's cheek, trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream and that he wasn't just going to disappear. 

   "Dan'yel?" she cried softly, still not being able to believe what she was seeing.

   Daniel smiled softly, trying to ease her pain, "It's me, Sha'uri. I'm here."

   Tears flowed down Sha'uri's face again and she buried her face in his robes, "Oh Gods, Dan'yel," she cried, gripping his robes as though her life depended on it. 

   "Sssh, It's okay. It's okay," Daniel whispered to her soothingly, rubbing a hand up and down her back, holding her close, "I'm here." 

   They lay quietly for a moment, each trying to soak in the presence of the other. Sha'uri clutched onto Daniel's robes as though her life depended on it and buried her head in the nock between his collarbone and neck. Daniel rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back, trying to ease the shivers that were coursing through her. He had his other hand tangled in her long black curls and rested his head on the top of hers. 

   "I cannot believe you are really here," Sha'uri said softly against him, hoping against hope that this wasn't a dream. 

   Daniel smiled gently, "I know, love," he answered quietly, "I can't either," he then sighed deeply, "But I don't know how long this will last."

   Sha'uri pushed herself away from his slightly and looked it his eyes; fear present on her face, "What do you mean?"

   Daniel sighed, rubbing a hand gently against her cheek, "I don't know how long I'll be able to stay here," he said sadly.

   Sha'uri's grip on his robes tightened, "Please," she said broken heartedly, "Please, do not leave me."

   The tears started to run down her face again and Daniel's forehead creased into a frown. 

"Sssh," he whispered, wiping her tears away and pulling her close again. 

She cried again into his robes as he rubbed his hand up and down her back again.

   "I don't want to leave you, Sha'uri," he answered slowly, "But I may not have a choice."

   Sha'uri nodded against his robes understandingly, but wasn't able to bring herself to answer. All the emotions she was feeling were choking her, making it so that she couldn't speak. 

   Daniel pushed her away slightly and brushed a hand through her hair as he gazed into her tear-filled eyes, "But I'll stay as long as I can. Okay?"

   Sha'uri nodded again and Daniel smiled at her gently. He then leaned in slowly and kissed her tenderly, trying to put all the love that he felt for her into that one kiss. Sha'uri's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck bringing him closer to her.

   Daniel broke the kiss slowly, and kissed her on the forehead, "Go to sleep, love," he whispered, knowing that she desperately needed some rest. 

   Sha'uri, being far too tired and worn out to argue, nestled closer to Daniel's warm body and closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing levelled off and she was sleeping peacefully against him.

   Daniel sighed deeply, cradling her close to him. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to fall asleep just to wake up again in one of those cells. He didn't think he'd be able to stand the torture that Apophis was putting him through any longer. Not when he knew what this separation was doing to Sha'uri.

   He wasn't sure how he had been able to come to her. He had been lying in his cell when he had suddenly just felt her. She had been in so much pain and then he had heard her call out for him. The next thing he knew, he was right here beside her, wiping her tears away. 

   "I love you, Sha'uri," Daniel whispered to her gently, before shutting his eyes and falling asleep, trying not to worry about what would happen when he awoke. That was then, this was now and right now he was going to fall asleep with his wife in his arms.

***

   Daniel was thrown violently forward, his head smacking into the floor. His hands were tied behind him and the rest of his body ached. Apophis had been torturing him to the point where he must have died about five times now, each time being brought back by the sarcophagus. 

   He was being to feel what that thing was doing to him, feeling his body working better and he always felt a little better now after he had used it. He was becoming addicted to it, but that wasn't the worst thing about it. The worst thing was that he could feel himself becoming addicted to it. He could feel himself yearning for some more of it after a little while and he kept scolding himself for it. 

   He knew what would happen if he let himself give into the power and freedom he was beginning to feel. He'd become just like the Gould, evil and power-hungry. He was already beginning too without even realizing it. He didn't want to be like them. Not after everything they had put him and Sha'uri through. Not ever.

   The Jaffa pulled Daniel up to his knees, holding him down by his shoulders. If Daniel hadn't felt so hurt after the last round of torture, he would have been able to fight them off easily because of the affects from the sarcophagus. But for now, Daniel just settled on staring up at the Gould in front of him coldly.  

   Apophis laughed at him hollowly, "That look does not suit you, Daniel. You are becoming too cold."

   "No thanks to you," Daniel snapped back, wanting nothing more then to jump up and strangle him. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Sha'uri.

   Apophis smiled smugly and walked around Daniel so he was standing behind him, where Daniel couldn't see. Apophis bent down until Daniel could feel his breath at the back of his neck. 

   "You are a fool, Daniel," Apophis hissed, "If you believe that now that your wife is safely tucked away behind that barrier on Earth that I will not find a way to hurt her. Do you really think she'll just stay there while you're here?"

   "I know that whatever happens, Jack won't let you near her," Daniel hissed back, feeling increasingly agitated. He didn't like having Apophis where he couldn't see him. He didn't know what was going on behind him.

   Apophis laughed coldly into Daniel's ear, "O'Neill will not save your wife from yourself, Daniel."

    Before Daniel could answer, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck, but by the time he realized what was happening, he couldn't do anything to stop it. His body screamed out from the pain and he fell forward, landing on the ground. He was screaming, but the screams died out as Daniel slipped into the shadows of his mind. _'God, no,'_ he though desperately, _'Sha'uri!!!'_

   Daniel's body lay limp against the ground for a few moments, his eyes closed when they suddenly snapped open and glowed brightly. 

**_'Now, Daniel, you have lost.'_**

***

   _'Sha'uri!!!'_

   "Dan'yel!!!" Sha'uri screamed, bolting upright in her bed only to find herself being pulled into a hug. 

   "Sssh, Sha'uri, it's okay. It was just a dream," Jack whispered to her, rubbing his hand up and down her back as she clutched to him.

   Sha'uri shook her head; tears streaming down her face. 

"No," she cried. "There was no dream. I felt only pain before I heard Dan'yel scream out to me."

   "Sha'uri, it was only a dream," Jack said again, but Sha'uri pushed herself away from him, shaking her head.

   "No," she cried, "You do not understand. It was the bond that Dan'yel and I share. I could feel his pain and I heard him call out to me."

   Jack closed his eyes for a moment, trying to understand what Sha'uri was saying. "Okay, just calm down," he said, opening his to see that she was on the verge of hyperventilating. After she had calmed herself down somewhat, Jack asked, "What exactly happened?"

   Sha'uri swallowed trying to organize her thoughts. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest and she felt like she was being torn in two. She wanted Daniel back now. She didn't care how it happened; she just wanted him back. 

   "It was confusing," she began slowly, "All I saw was darkness, but I knew what I was feeling was from Dan'yel, like I was somehow living through what he is going through; seeing through his eyes. It was so dark and then pain surged through every fibre of my being. I did not realize what was happening, but then I heard a dark, evil laugh and I heard Dan'yel scream out for me," she finished, tears streaming down her face, "Oh Gods, Jack, something awful has happened to him."

   Jack pulled her close again as the tears started to fall. God was this ever a mess. He believed Sha'uri; he didn't have any reason not too. He knew this thing that she and Daniel shared was special and that it did do what they were both saying it did. Daniel had tried to explain it somewhat to him, but couldn't, not being able to find the words to describe it, and now Jack had to try and understand it. Whatever it was, it was tearing Sha'uri apart. He really didn't want to tell her what they had been ordered to do, not now. 

   After a moment, Sha'uri pulled back, wiping her tears away. 

   "Thank you," she said quietly. 

   She was scared, terrified. She didn't know what was happening to Daniel and she was scared to find out. He had been in so much pain, more so than when Apophis had been whipping him before her eyes. She was scared that when they went to get him, that he wouldn't be there anymore, that he'd be dead.

   "Sha'uri," Jack said after a moment, not wanting to say what he had to, but knew there was no way around it, "I have some bad news."

   Sha'uri heard the edge in his voice and the fear inside her grew. 

"What?" she asked quietly; scared that if she raised her voice that she'd end up right back in that horrible dream where Daniel had been in so much pain.

   Jack sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "The General talked with the Joint Chiefs and the President," seeing her black look he elaborated, "The people who control everything around here," he paused a moment, "They've said that even though Daniel's a much valued member of this base and this program, that the risk to the men who would be going after him is too high."

   Sha'uri's mouth opened slightly upon hearing this. She knew what Jack was going to say and her heart stilled at the thought.

   Jack met her eyes, "They've ordered that no one is to go after Dr. Jackson. The risk to this base and the men here has been deemed too high and the possibility that we'd even get him back, very remote." 

   More tears started to fill Sha'uri's eyes, "So, what now? Is that it? Are they just going to stand by and do nothing while Dan'yel could be…" she trailed off, looking away from him.

   Jack sighed deeply, "No, Sha'uri that's not it," she looked back up at him and he continued, "There is no way that I'm just going to stand by while Daniel's still out there. We don't leave our people behind. I don't care what those idiots think we should be doing, we're going after Daniel."

   "But how?" she asked, tears streaming down her face again. They never seemed to stop, "You said it yourself, they have ordered that no one is to go after Dan'yel. You could get in a lot of trouble-"

   "See, Sha'uri, that's the thing. I really don't care," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "Now Carter and Teal'c are in the Major's lab at the moment formulating a plan for getting through the Stargate and then for getting Daniel out; I think they've already figured out how we're going to get out of the base since we've done it before," he paused a moment, "You're going to have to stay here though."

   "What?" Sha'uri asked sharply, "No, not while Dan'yel is still out there. I have to-"

   "Sha'uri, listen to me," Jack said sharply, grabbing her gently by the shoulders and forcing her to look him straight in the eye, "I made a promise to Daniel," he began. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and that I'd look after you for him. Now, if you come with us, I can't keep that promise, there are too many possibilities. We could get captured again and then Apophis will have you again, and I can't let that happen, especially with Daniel's life on the line. There's a good chance that Apophis is keeping Daniel alive until he gets his hands on you again, because he wants you to watch Daniel die. Do you understand me?"

   Sha'uri nodded, "But you do not understand _me_, Jack," she started, "When I was first captured, Dan'yel came after me. Can I not do the same? I cannot just stand here and wait to see whether or not you are able to bring my husband back alive; I just cannot." 

   Jack sighed deeply and pulled her close. He understood where she was coming from and the look in her eye was the same determined look that Daniel had had in his eyes when they had gone after her and Skaara that first time. He wanted to keep her here where she would be safe, but he knew that he couldn't deny her this. She was right; Daniel had come after her and he knew that the only way he could keep her from not coming is if he tied her to this bed and then sedated her into a stupor. 

   He sighed, pulling away from her, "Fine," he said, "You can come, but I swear to God that if something happens to you, I'll have your hide 'cause I know that's exactly what Daniel's going to want from me."

   Sha'uri nodded, smiling slightly.

   Jack stood and pulled her to her feet, "Come on. Let's see what Carter and Teal'c got cooking."

***

   "So, Major, What'cha got?" Jack asked as he and Sha'uri entered Sam's lab. 

Sam looked up from where she was seated at her worktable, surrounded by notes she and Teal'c had put together. She was slightly surprised to see Sha'uri here, but just shrugged that thought off and smiled slightly seeing the look on the Colonel's face.

   She had known that when Jack had decided that Sha'uri would be staying behind that had translated to she was coming. She knew Sha'uri was going to fight with the Colonel over it and she had known that she was going to win. Daniel was the same way when it came to Sha'uri. 

   "Well," Sam began as Sha'uri took a seat beside her and Jack stood next to Teal'c, "I've figured that after we pull off our little stunt with the base, we'd toss a smoke bomb through the Gate first to take out the Jaffa that Apophis has no doubt guarding the Gate. After that, Teal's figures we should disguise ourselves as the Jaffa and then head up the trail to the fortress. After that, though, I'm not sure what we're going to do seeing as how we don't know the coordinates for the Stargate that leads into the place."

   "Leave that to me," Sha'uri said quietly, getting everyone's attention. She looked up at them, "I have seen Apophis and his Jaffa enter them many times. I know them well."

   Jack had a blank look on his face, Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and Sam smiled brightly at Sha'uri. 

   "Well then," Jack said, "I guess that solves that problem."

   "Once we enter the base, we must be very cautious and try our best to act like the Jaffa would," Teal'c answered.

   "Okay then," Jack said, "I guess we all just copy Teal'c."

   Sha'uri giggled slightly, which made them all feel slight bit better. It was good to hear that from her, as they all know how scared and worried she was because of Daniel. 

   "Teal'c is right, though. We'll have to be very careful on what we do when we're in there. To find Daniel, we'll probably have to look in all those cells we passed on our way out. The place is huge and it'll take us a while to figure out exactly where Apophis has put him."

   "There may be an easier way," Sha'uri said.

   Jack smiled, "We're all ears to suggestions." 

   "Well," Sha'uri started, looking a little shy, "I am not sure how well I will be able to do this, but with the link Dan'yel and I share, I believe I will be able to locate where he is and lead you to him. That was how Apophis found him on…" she trailed off, feeling very guilty again.

   Jack quickly walked over to Sha'uri and pulled her into a hug, "Sha'uri, you have got to remember this. Daniel doesn't blame you for that. We all heard him talking to you in the caves. Like he said, Apophis used you. That wasn't your fault."

   As Jack said the words, Daniel's voice entered her head. 

'_What happened was not your fault. No one is to blame except Apophis. You could not have stopped him from finding and hurting me. If he had not known I was going to go to Abydos, he would have found some other way to get to me, but the point is that it was not your fault…he used you, like he uses everything else. He just wanted to hurt me for what happened to Ammo'net. It was not your fault that what happened to me happened.'_

   Sha'uri nodded gently against Jack's shirt. He was right, it wasn't her fault, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty about it. 

   "Okay," she said pulling away slightly. 

   After a moment, Sam spoke up, "So when are we going to do this, sir?"

   Jack glanced down at his watch, "Well its 2235 now. I think it's best if we do the base thing while there's only a skeleton crew here so we'll head out at 0200."

   Sam nodded and turned back to her papers, "Well, I'll just go start getting our things together then. Teal'c, would you mind helping me out?"

   "Of course," he said with a bow of his head and the two started to head out of the lab. 

   "We'll met you in the locker rooms at 0140, sir," Sam said.

   Jack nodded, "That'll be fine, Major."

   After they had left, Jack turned back to Sha'uri. Her head was slightly lowered and Jack could easily tell what she was thinking about. He gently rubbed a hand up and down her arm, gaining her attention. 

   "Don't worry, Sha'uri. We're going to get him back."

   Sha'uri nodded slightly, letting Jack grab her by the arm to start leading her back to her room. She knew that before they left, Jack wanted her to try and get some sleep, but she didn't think she'd be able too. Thoughts of Daniel kept running around in her head and the memory of what had happened in her room a few hours ago came back to her. He had come to her when she needed him the most and now she was going to return the favour. 

   _'I'm coming for you, My Dan'yel. **We **are coming for you,' s_he thought to him silently through there link, and light years away, pushed into the shadows of his mind, Daniel heard her. 

_   'I know, love'_ he answered to her quietly, _'I know.' _

         ****


	10. Rescue

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORESEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season one, two, four, five and seven

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com****

**CHAPTER NINE – RESCUE **

   '_After our little trip to save Chaka I'm beginning to wonder what the point to anything is any more. It seems like everyone and everything in the universe is fighting against something or for something, even if it's as simple as who's going to get the bigger half of a cake._

_   Chaka went away to help fight a war against the enslavers of that planet and even if I don't agree with the fact that people will have to die, I can understand why he did it. He knows what freedom feels like and he wants to give the Unas of that planet a chance to feel the same thing._

_   Seeing that, it made me look again at what we're fighting for. We have our freedom, but… we're helping other human races from off-world planets gain theirs by helping them defeat the Gould. We fight the Gould so they won't harm us. Is that right?_

_   I really don't know anymore. I thought I knew, but I don't. I knew at one point in time, but now… everything's changed. I've changed. I can try and fool myself into thinking I haven't but then I remember what I said to Jack in that barn when we were being held prisoner with the other Unas. I remember telling him how I didn't care who got hurt anymore. When did I become so cold-hearted?_

_   Oh, that's a stupid question. I know the answer to that one. I think I almost stopped caring about everything after Sha'uri died. My heart died with her and no matter how hard I've tried, I've never been able to get it back. The real thing that keeps me going now is the knowledge that Sha'uri wouldn't want me to just throw away everything at the SGC and leave. She wanted me to stay and find Shifu. I did that, but now I feel as though I have to stay. Like she's trying to keep me here. I don't know if that's wishful thinking or the truth, but if it has some truth to it, I know that I'll make it through._

_   We fight against the Gould because it's the right thing to do. We all have our reasons for doing it. I do it for Sha'uri, Jack does it one, because of Skaara and two because he's pissed off at them for some many reasons that I'm unaware of, but the point is that it's the right thing to do. I don't want others to have to suffer the way I did when the Gould stole Sha'uri from me. I fight the Gould now to keep others safe and not let what happened to Sha'uri happen to them.'   _

   Sha'uri closed the journal gently and laid it down beside her before reaching for another one. Since Jack had brought her back to her room she had been reading through the journals she had brought back with her from Daniel's office. Jack had told her awhile ago after seeing that she was reading them that if she wanted more just to go up to Daniel's office and get them now that she knew where his office was. 

   Pulling another journal into her lap, Sha'uri opened it carefully and began to read:

_  'Well, I can say I never expected this. My apartment looks like it's ready to get shipped off to a museum. Not that I'm surprised, but now I have to find a new apartment since this one has now been sold and then unpack all my stuff, rearranging it all again, but I guess I should have expected this after Nem told me what he had done to my team. They thought I was dead and they were only doing what they had to. _

_   This isn't the first time Jack has thought that I was dead, or anyone else for that matter. Jack says I need to stop 'cause he doesn't think he'll be able to go through it again. I just told him that I'm sorry and that it wasn't really my fault. It was Nem's. _

_   I still can't believe it. I can't believe Nem made my team believe that I was dead and then expected me to help him find out 'what fate Omoroca'. It was hard to tell him what he wanted to know. He wanted me to remember something that happened thousands of years before I was even born. I'm just lucky that I read the text back in university. _

_   I can relate to Nem though. He just wanted to know what had happened to his mate. I know how he feels. He had his love stolen from him, killed… by the Gould. Why am I not surprised? The Gould's destroy everything. They took Sha'uri from me and now I don't know what's happened to her or if she's all right. I hope that Nem was right when he told me that some day I will find out 'What fate Sha'uri.''_

   Sha'uri smiled slightly. Her husband had been through some very interesting things. She hoped that she would get the chance to talk to him about them and listen to him tell her stories about all of SG-1's misadventures. She was also looking forward to seeing his world. It sounded like such an interesting place and she was dying to see it, especially this apartment where he lived. 

   She sighed gently, placing the book down on the bed. She missed him so much, but she was glad that she now knew what was going to be done to try and save him. Very soon they would head back to the planet and free her Daniel and bring him back home where he belonged. She could hardly wait, but she was still frightened. Anything could go wrong and they could very well lose Daniel.

   She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and tried her best not to think about it. She looked down at the journals spread out before her and carefully reached for another. Reading his words was almost as good as having him beside her, reading the words himself. She felt closer to him when she read his words and she would almost forget that he wasn't here.

   She opened the old, worn book carefully and smiled slightly, recognizing the words easily as she had read this particular journal before many years ago when they had still lived on Abydos. 

 '_This place is almost unlike anything I have ever dreamed. I almost feel as though I'm now living in ancient times. That's how alike the Abydonians are to the ancient Egyptians. The city looks much like one of the early Egyptian settlements were thought to have looked like and also the way they lived. I can hardly believe that I get to now learn all these incredible things, but the best thing of all would have to be my wife, Sha'uri._

_   I still can't believe I'm married to her. It was only a few weeks ago that I was on Earth after that lecture thinking that my life had just gone from bad to worse. I never would have thought that in a few weeks time I would be on the other side of the known Universe, married to the most wonderful person I've ever met in my life. _

_   Sha'uri's still a little wary of me, but I don't mind. She can hardly believe it herself the things that I'm letting her do. Here on Abydos, the way marriages work are so different than the way they do on Earth. Here, the husbands pretty much control their wives and whatever they say is right and their wives have to go by that. I almost laughed when Sha'uri told me this. _

_  The first few days after the team had headed back to Earth, Sha'uri had acted very obedient and seemed to try and please my ever whim. I had to sit Sha'uri down and explain to her how wrong all that was and how this marriage wasn't suppose to be all about me. The way she had been acting had puzzled me until she told me they ways of her people in this manner. I simply shook my head at her and told her that she could do what she pleased. That meant that if I was doing something wrong or that she didn't like, she should tell me. _

_   At first, she couldn't do what I was asking of her. Her upbringing was telling her to go against it, I guess, but then finally, she had let her temper out and yelled at me for being so foolish. I had scared her badly. I was out at the caves, studying the walls she had shown me, but as I tried to head back to the city, I found that a sand storm had started up. I had to wait a few days for it to pass and when I finally got home, she yelled at me in public for not being smart enough to take someone with me who would be able to tell whether a storm was coming._

_   Well, the people of Nagada that had been around at the time had stopped what they were doing and just simply stared at her. After the anger had worn off, Sha'uri had grown so scared; I wasn't sure what to do. She had tried to run back into the house, but I had simply grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close and kissed her. Pulling away I told her how sorry I was and that I promised never to do it again._

_  The people around us had gasped at me. I later learned from the men that had been there what I should have done, but I just told them that Sha'uri had every right to say to me what she did and I admitted that it was my fault and that I shouldn't have been so careless. _

_   Sha'uri came to me later, saying how many of the women in the city envied her for having such a kind and wonderful husband and I had laughed then, telling her that I wasn't all that great. But I guess to her I am. She was used to living in a world were the men had control while I had grown up living in a world were men and women are equal. _

_   Sha'uri and I still have many things to work out with each other, but we have time. We have the rest of our lives. Now that's something I'm looking forward too.' _

Sha'uri could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she remembered that event. She had been so upset with him. She hadn't known where he had gone the day that sand storm had hit. He had just said he was going to do some looking around. She hadn't thought much of it, but when the storm hit, she couldn't find him anywhere. 

   One of the boys had told her that they had seen him leaving the city and she had been devastated. She didn't know whether he had found shelter against the storm, or if he was out there in it. 

   For the next few days she had refused to leave their home and just cried herself to sleep, sick with worry. Once the storm had passed, she hadn't had to wait very long before she heard the boys outside exclaim that Daniel was back. She had been so angry with him that she had left their home and confronted him but after the anger had worn off she couldn't believe what she had done. 

   All the people around them were staring at her with their mouths wide open, surprised beyond belief that she would do such a thing. She knew they were all waiting for Daniel to punish her, and not being able to met his eyes, she had simply turned and started to head back to their home as quickly as she could, but then Daniel had grabbed her and had kissed the life out of her. He had apologized for what he had done and had told her how sorry he was for making her worry so. 

   Sha'uri later learn that the reason Daniel had said all this out in public instead of confronting her in their home was because he had wanted to show the people of Nagada that she had every right to her own opinion as he did and that marriage is supposed to be a partnership, not a dictatorship. 

   A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw Jack's head outside the window. She quickly got up from her seat on the bed and crossed the room to the door opening it slightly. 

   Jack smiled at her as the door opened, "It's 0140, and we still need to show you how to suit up and handle the weapon we're giving you."

   Sha'uri smiled gently, placing the journal that was still in her hands on the table beside the door and then left the room with Jack, "If you give me the same weapon as the one I had used on Abydos the first time you all came through, I will not need much instruction."

   Jack laughed slightly, closing the door to the VIP room and started walking down the hall towards the locker rooms. Barely anyone was in the halls as they passed and it was now that Sha'uri realized what Jack had meant earlier when he had said that they should leave while there is only a skeleton crew. He had meant that they'd leave while there was barely anyone here at the base.

   Jack glanced over at Sha'uri and saw that she was still thinking about whatever had been running through her mind when he had glanced in her window before knocking.

   "So," he started, "What'cha thinking about?" 

   Sha'uri glanced up at Jack and sighed, "I was reading through Dan'yel's journals when I came across one that he had written while being on Abydos."

   "Ah," Jack said, understanding, "Would that be the one where he got stupid yet again and went off to the caves by himself and then the sand storm hit."

   Sha'uri glanced up at him surprised, "You have read that one?"

   "Oh yeah," Jack answered, "I've read them all except for Daniel's most recent ones. I've read all of them up until his ascension, I think," he chuckled slightly, looking down at his feet, "If our work wasn't so top secret, I'm sure Daniel could make a lot of money by turning those things into novels about our misadventures."

   Sha'uri chuckled herself at that, just as they rounded a corner and entered the locker rooms. Sam looked up from where she was seated, waiting for Sha'uri. 

   "Ah, there you guys are?" she said standing up. 

   Jack smiled at her slightly. He then turned to Sha'uri, "Sha'uri, the Major's going to help you suit up and then get you a gun, 'kay?" Sha'uri nodded and then Jack turned to Sam. 

   "Meet us up in the control room when you guys are ready," Jack said, before turning to head over to the men's locker room.

   Sam nodded, "Yes, sir," she then turned to Sha'uri, "Well come on. Let's get you suited up."

   Sha'uri had seen the uniforms that they others had worn many times before, but it wasn't until now that she realized how uncomfortable they were. She had been having a lot of trouble adapting to the clothing she had been given to wear around the base, but this was even worse. 

   The fatigues, she didn't mind so much, or the black vest that Sam had told her would help protect her against some weapons, but the pack she had to wear on her back was very uncomfortable as well as the helmet she was given. The pack wasn't too heavy, but she knew she'd never be able to ignore it. 

   Sam helped her tie her hair back and adjust the helmet so that it fit her properly. Sam had said that the reason they had to keep adjusting it was because the helmets weren't designed to be worn by someone with long hair. She then explained that people in the military had to keep their hair short.

   After Sam had suited herself up and quickly refreshed Sha'uri memory on how to operate the gun, the two headed up to the control room. Getting there, Sam breathed a sigh in relief that no one had seen them. No one was scheduled to leave at this time and she knew if someone had seen them suited up, there would have been trouble. 

   Entering the control, they found Jack leaning over one of the computers with Teal'c looming by his side, staff weapon in hand. Sam quickly joined the Colonel and Sha'uri moved closer to the widow that over looked the Stargate. 

   As her eyes gazed over it, she realized that there were differences between this Gate and the one that was on Abydos. The symbols were different. She vaguely remembered Daniel telling her that the Stargate's had different symbols because the constellations weren't the same for every planet. He had said that after he had discovered that there was more then one Stargate in the Universe. 

   "How we doing, Major?" Jack asked, glancing over her shoulder at the screen.

   Sam didn't look up, and she kept typing, "Almost there, sir. I just have to set the dialling program a little quicker and then have all the blast doors close as soon as we start up the Gate." 

   Jack nodded and glanced over at Sha'uri, "Sha'uri," he said, gaining her attention, "As soon as the Gate starts up, I want you to head do to the Gateroom, 'kay? We won't have that much time to send the M.A.L.P through and then the smoke bomb, before the guards show up which means as soon as we're ready to go, we have to go. Got it?"

   Sha'uri nodded, not wanting to disappoint Jack. She knew that he didn't want to bring her with them, because he was afraid of how Daniel would take it if something happened to her again. They all were, but she couldn't just stay here while they went after her husband. She needed to help him.

   "We're ready to start dialling, sir," Sam said.

   Jack nodded and picked up the control to the M.A.L.P that was sitting innocently in the Gateroom. Sam wasn't sure how the Colonel had managed to get one there, but they didn't really have time for her to be asking that question. As soon as the dialling program started, they wouldn't have much time to get through the Gate.

   "Okay Major," Jack said, "Let's do this."

   Sam nodded and hit the enter key. The alarms started to sound immediately as the Gate started to dial. Sam was still punching away at the keyboard, closing the blast doors as quickly as she could. It would take awhile for them to get the doors open as they had been sealed using Jack's code. Being second-in-command had its advantages.

   The Gate finished dialling in record time and the event horizon whooshed open. Jack was instantly controlling the M.A.L.P as Sha'uri headed down into the control to wait as she had been told. The M.A.L.P went through the Stargate and all eyes in the control went to the screen. 

  Soon the images the M.A.L.P was sending came back to them. The placed looked like it had when they had left it. The bodies were still lying all over the place, but there were Jaffa standing near by, guarding the gate. One turned to the M.A.L.P and shot at it. They lost the signal.

   "Okay," Jack said, punching something quickly into the keyboard and then the three of them quickly headed toward the Gateroom. Sliding in as the blast door to the Gateroom shut, Jack turned to the others, "I counted fifteen. Am I right?"

   "I concur, O'Neill," Teal'c said as they approached the ramp. 

   Jack nodded, "Major?" he gestured towards the Gate.

   Sam nodded and quickly picked up the smoke bomb, then headed up the ramp. Sha'uri watch highly confused as Sam pulled something out of the bomb, and then through it through the open gate. 

   Sha'uri's attention soon turned to Jack when she felt his hand on her shoulder, "You sure you're okay with all this?"

  She nodded, "I am, Jack. Do not worry.'

   Jack nodded to her. After a few minutes he turned back to Sam, "Has it been long enough?"

   Sam, who was still standing up near the event horizon, looked down at her watch, "I think it's safe, sir."

   Jack nodded. "Okay then," he said turning quickly to look at the blast doors where he heard shouting behind them. "Let's move out."

   Sam waited until Teal'c had reached her before they both stepped through. Jack watched Sha'uri closely and had his gun ready in case he needed it. They entered the horizon and Sha'uri soon felt the familiar rush as the wormhole sent her to the planet where Apophis had Daniel.

   Stepping out of the wormhole, she saw Sam kneeling by one of the fallen Jaffa, starting to pull his armour off. Teal'c was off a ways looking over the area. Jack was suddenly right behind her and the Gate closed.   

   "Well," Jack said looking around, "Can't say I missed this place." 

   Sha'uri noticed that Teal'c ignored this comment and Sam rolled her eyes before returning to her task. Sha'uri stepped down a few steps as Jack went to help Sam get the armour off the Jaffa. She moved slowly to where she had last seen Daniel and stood in the exact spot he had been standing when Apophis had activated the rings that had taken him away from her.

   She could clearly remember the look that had crossed Daniel's face as the rings had come up around him; the look of fear and relief. Fear because of what Apophis was going to do to him and relief because he had managed to get her out of harms way. 

   "Sha'uri," Jack said, suddenly gaining her attention, "Come on over here so we can help you get this stuff on." 

She nodded and slowly made her way towards them.

   It took them awhile to figure it all out, but soon the four of them were dressed in the armour and had concealed a large amount of their gear in the folds of the armour. They had also managed to drag the Jaffa's bodies into the forest and had them covered. They then began the long hike up the trail leading to the other Stargate. 

   "So," Jack asked, a little ways into the hike, "How long should this take? And please don't tell me that it's going to take as long as the hike through the forest."

   Sha'uri smiled slightly, "Do not worry, Jack. The path through the forest was long because of what we had to avoid. This trail takes only a few hours to hike."

   "Great," Jack said, "A long hike wearing heavy armour."

   The others knew that Jack was only complaining to try and lighten the mood and take his and their minds off of what was to come once they got to the fortress. They also knew that he really didn't mind having to hike for long periods of time wearing the heavy armour of a Jaffa. He'd do anything for Daniel. They all would and having to hike a few hours wearing heavy armour wasn't that big a deal to them compared to what was at stake. 

   The remainder of the trip was spent in silence. They didn't encounter any Jaffa on the way which had them all a little on the edge. They were also afraid that they'd get to the palace to find that they were too late, although no one dared to voice that thought.

   As they turned another bent in the road, after nearly four hours of hiking in silence, the other Stargate came into view. They all collectively breathed a sigh in relief at seeing it. They were getting closer to getting Daniel back and away from that bastard. 

   "Okay," Jack said, scanning the area and not seeing any Jaffa near by. His warning alarms were starting to go off now saying that this was so a trap and he knew the others felt that too so he didn't need to say it. They were all prepared for it, "Sha'uri, dial us up." 

   Sha'uri nodded, lowering the Serpent helmet so she could gaze at the DHD properly. She felt even worse in this armour then she had wearing the green BDUs they had her wear, but she didn't care. She would suffer through anything if it would bring Daniel back to her. 

   She quickly punched in the coordinates that would lead into the fortress and the Stargate burst open. After that was down, she raised the helmet again and turned towards Jack. 

   Jack sighed, "Okay, Carter and Teal'c, take point. Sha'uri and I will take up the rear. Once we're inside, Sha'uri you start doing your thing and I want you and Teal'c up front. Got it?"

   Sha'uri nodded, knowing that he had added that for her alone. She knew very well that he really didn't want her here, but she had to be here. There was no way she could have just stayed back while they went to save her husband. She couldn't do it. They had been separated for far too long over the past seven years and she didn't want to lose any more time. 

   Sam and Teal'c moved ahead, while Jack and Sha'uri moved behind them to cover their six. They all cautiously entered the Gate, not sure of what they would find on the other side. Exiting the gate, Sam and Teal'c gazed around, keeping the Staff weapons at their sides as the Jaffa normally do, but were ready to raise them at a moments notice. 

   Jack and Sha'uri exited the Gate and the Gate closed behind them. Gazing around the room, no one was sure what to make of it. They room looked like there had been a major feast or something kind of gathering. Empty plates and goblets littered the tables that were now set up in the hall and there were even more decorations up them usual.

   Making sure no one was around, Jack turned to Sha'uri, "Any ideas what this was about?"

   Sha'uri gazed around the room, a sickening feeling settling in her stomach, "No," she answered, "and I do not recall Apophis planning on having a feast. It looks much like one of the feasts used when some of the Goa'uld gathered together in either praise or celebration."

   Jack did a really good impression of Teal'c's raised eyebrow then, of course none of them could see it under the helmet, "I didn't think the Goulds celebrated anything together?" 

   "That is not exactly true, O'Neill," Teal'c answered, "They Goa'uld gather together for many different reasons even though they fight often between themselves."

   "Ah," Jack said, stepping into the room a bit, "Well, whatever happened, it's obliviously over now. To bad we missed the party." 

   He then grew serious again and turned to Sha'uri, "Start doing your thing." 

   Sha'uri nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, reaching out towards Daniel. It took a moment, but then she felt him reach out towards her, but something was wrong. It felt like he wasn't all there, like he was trying to do something as well as reach out to her. She hoped that didn't mean he was being tortured. She also felt as if he was trying to hide something from her.

   She frowned, but opened her eyes. He was close by. It wouldn't take them long to find him. 

   "This way," she said, bringing the others out of their thoughts and started leading the way out of the main throne room and back into the corridors of the palace that they all remembered running out of not that long ago. 

   As they walked, the sense of dread that had settled in Sha'uri stomach after they had exited the Gate began to grow. She knew something bad had happened to Daniel, she just didn't know what. She could still remember the fear that had coursed through him and the pain as he had screamed out to her, but she had seen nothing but darkness. She didn't know what that meant and she was scared to find out. What if it meant Daniel had been blinded or forced to stay in a dark room like he had before? She knew what being alone in the dark could do to you after awhile when you were being held prisoner and she didn't want to think about how that would affect Daniel after everything he'd already had to go through.

   Daniel's presence sharpened in her mind suddenly as they neared him. Sha'uri gazed around; trying to feel which room nearby was the one he was being held in. She suddenly found it, coming to a stop outside of a pair of very decorative doors. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she was sure she had seen these doors before. 

   "Sha'uri?" Jack asked, coming to stand beside her.

   "He's in here," she said and backed off a bit when Jack motioned for her too.

   "Sir," Sam said, getting Jack attention as he positioned himself to open the door. He turned to her.

   "Yes, Major?"

   "Don't you think this is a little too easy?" she said, saying what was on everyone's mind, "I mean we haven't even run into on Jaffa since we entered the palace."

   "I agree with Major Carter. Apophis would not leave the security so; I believe the term is, laid-back when he knew we would come back for Daniel Jackson. This will mostly likely be a trap," Teal'c answered.

   Jack nodded, "Yeah, I know, and I'm ready for that. Be prepared," he told them then gently eased the door open and stepped inside being followed by Sam, then Sha'uri with Teal'c covering their six. 

   The room they entered look like a place of worship. Red drapes adorned the walls to their right and left, partitioning off the tall golden marble pillars. There were no windows, but looking up they saw that in the middle of the ceiling was a glass skylight. There was a reddish altar at the far end of the room that was raised up by a couple of stairs. What startled them was there was a body lying on that altar, but from here they couldn't identify it. 

   "Oh God," Sam said, looking over at the body, "Please, don't let that be…" she let her sentence trail off as Jack cautiously approached the altar. 

   Sha'uri could feel the tears burning in her eyes and tried reaching out towards Daniel again. She felt him reach out for her as she touched him with their link and she could feel him trying to give her strength. She knew he could feel the turmoil and after she felt him she knew that the body on the altar wasn't Daniels'. 

   Jack carefully walked up the few steps to the altar, keeping the staff weapon at his side ready for action. Getting one glance at the body, he gasped. 

   Sam saw the look and frowned, "Sir?"

   "It's Apophis," he said, turning back to them. 

   "How very perceptive of you, O'Neill," a voice said from the shadows, making all four of then activate the Staff weapons. The voice laughed, "Those will do you little good. Did you really think I would have gone to all this trouble to trap you and leave you with active weapons? You will find that those will not fire."

   Jack tried his and swore. Not what they needed. 

   Jaffa suddenly started popping out all around them and soon they were surrounded. Jack was herded back towards the others. 

   Sha'uri could feel the presence of the Gould, but she could also feel Daniel. Did they have him tied up somewhere near them so they could be taunted. She knew that was probably what this Gould had in mind. 

   "Who are you?" she called out.

   The voice laughed, "I am Apophis."

   "Oh cut the crap, will ya?" Jack said angrily, "Apophis is very much dead, by the looks of him over there."

   The voice laughed then again and they all saw movement off to their left. "I am not dead, O'Neill, merely reborn."

   "Then show yourself," Sha'uri shouted at him. 

   There was a pause. Then, "Wasn't it in your upbringing to school that temper of yours, or did that little kiss Daniel gave you after you yelled at him for wandering off to the caves alone before a sand storm give you permission to act otherwise."

   Sha'uri blood ran cold at hearing that. She suddenly felt Jack at her side and she could feel that he had gone ridged. They were the only ones here that could have known that beside Daniel. Sha'uri had lived it and Jack had read about it from Daniel's journals. How was it possible that Apophis, or whomever this Gould was, knew this?

   "Sir?" Sam asked seeing the way both the Colonel and Sha'uri had reacted to that. 

   Jack glanced back at Sam then looked back towards where they thought this guy was. "The short of it, Daniel went wandering and caught in a sand storm, he got home, Sha'uri yelled and he apologized and kissed her in front of Abydos showing they were equals. What I want to know is how the hell this guy knew that?" 

   The voice laughed again, "I know many things about Daniel now, O'Neill, and that is because I **_am_** Daniel." 

   The man stepped out of the shadows and the whole group gasped in shock and horror. Daniel stood before them but the eyes that stared out at them were definitely not Daniel's light kind warm blue eyes, but an icy dark blue that glowed a molten white for a seconded.

   Sha'uri eyes filled with tears and she gasped out a silent "no" as Jack pulled her to him, feeling as though her whole world had just collapsed around her. Her heart was hurting painfully in her chest and she could feel Daniel's presence through the link reaching out towards her swiftly, trying to comfort her as best he could.

   Apophis laughed, twisting Daniel's face into an evil smiled. The robes that Apophis now had adoring Daniel's body were a dark navy blue in colour, which brought out his eyes. The pants were skin tight as well as the tunic and he wore a body length navy blue robe over that that had no sleeves. They way Daniel's body now stood was not they way Daniel always had and Apophis had his arms crossed behind his back. 

   He glared at them coldly, still smiling. "You see you cannot win. I now have everything you hold dear," he then turned to the Jaffa, "**_Place them in the cells until they are needed."_****__**

****The Jaffa rushed to obey and then herded the group out of the room. The last thing they all heard as they left was the sound of Apophis using Daniel's voice and twisting it into a deep, cold, evil laughter that shook them all to their souls and remained the members of SG-1 of a time when a sarcophagus addiction had had Daniel laughing like that. Coldly and with such evil that their Daniel had been suppressed by it.  

   What they didn't see was that as they left the room, Daniel's face twisted quickly from the grin Apophis worn to a panicked looked then back again to Apophis's cold eyes and evil smile. Inside, Daniel was screaming. ****


	11. Ina'kalesh

**AN: **Yeah, I finished another chapter. I feel so happy. I know many of you are going, what the hell, because of the last chapter, but I hope you like this one. Some things get explained in this one. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It means a lot and thanks again to L E for betaing. Enjoy!!!

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORESEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season Children of the Gods, Need, Secrets, Forever In A Day, Beast of Burden, and Fallen.

Comment? Email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com****

**CHAPTER TEN – INA'KALESH **

   The group sat together quietly in one of the gravity cells just thinking. Each thinking different things all with one common theme… Daniel. They hadn't excepted this. None of them had even thought that Apophis would take Daniel as a host. They had thought that Apophis had been torturing him, killing him, then reviving him, but they had never thought of this.

   Teal'c was sitting cross-legged on one side of their cell, trying to Kel-no-reem to calm the turmoil within him but he was having much difficulty reaching the state without his symbiote. What he had seen had troubled him and he could not concentrate hard enough to obtain Kel-no-reem.

   Sam sat opposite him with her back up against the wall and her knees drawn up. Tears were filling her eyes but she refused to let them fall, to let the Jaffa or Apophis see her weakened. She was trying to sooth herself by rocking back and forth but it wasn't doing much. Her whole body was numb from shock and she didn't think she'd ever recover from it.

   It was the look she had seen in his eyes that had unnerved her most of all. She had seen something similar to that look in Daniel's eyes before when Shyla had addicted him to the sarcophagus but that had been years ago and she had been happy to never see that look again. Now it was back. Apophis had put it there and Sam wasn't sure if they were ever going to be able to get rid of it.

   Jack was sitting on one of the benches with Sha'uri wrapped tightly in his arms. She had fallen into a restless sleep a while ago now, but before that she had been crying her heart out. Everyone in the room had felt her pain from her heart-broken sobs and they had wanted to comfort her but hadn't known how. All Jack had been able to do was hold her close and rock her back and forth until she fell asleep.

   There was nothing he could say to her. He could have promised that they'd get out of this mess and get Apophis out of Daniel. He didn't. Not just because he didn't know if it was possible, but because he had promised Daniel that he'd get Sha'uri home to him and he had but the cost of it had been her life. He couldn't make a similar promise to Sha'uri knowing what it could cost them.

   Jack gently continued to rub his hand up and down Sha'uri's back, trying to calm her even in her sleep. She was shivering violently and Jack had a feeling it wasn't because of the cold. He wasn't sure what they could do for her, or if she'd be able to pull through this. Daniel had pulled through when this had happened to Sha'uri the first time, but it had taken him awhile. Jack wasn't sure how long it would take Sha'uri too, and he knew that there were going to be a lot more horrors for her to face soon. 

   Apophis wasn't just going to let them rot down here. He knew that to reinforce his control over Daniel, he'd torture him, Sam and Teal'c. He didn't even want to think about what he was going to do to Sha'uri. They had been lucky that Ammo'net hadn't wanted to do things to Daniel, but Apophis was a whole different story. He would hurt Sha'uri and destroy Daniel in the process. 

   Jack sighed, letting his head roll back until it hit the wall behind him. _'God Danny, what are we going to do?'_ he thought to himself, wishing there was an answer. He shouldn't have left him behind. They should have killed all the Jaffa and head straight back to the fortress to get him instead of going through the Gate back to Earth. They had waited far too long. They had been on Earth for two days before finally coming back here. Damn all those fucking politicians that ordered no one was to go back for Daniel. They had taken their precious time coming to that conclusion in the first place. Too much time had been wasted. 

   Jack closed his eyes tightly, feeling the fatigue racing up on him. Apophis had left them down here for a few hours now. It had been late afternoon when they had entered the fortress and Jack knew that it was now the early hours of the morning. He wondered what Apophis had been doing in all that time. He was slightly surprised that no one had come yet to get them to be tortured or to take Sha'uri away. He knew it would happen; it was only a matter of time, but he was curious to know why Apophis hadn't already done it. Maybe Daniel was fighting harder then they had thought. 

   These thought continued to plague everyone in the room but they remained silent, no one daring to speak and no one wanting too. They weren't sure what would happen now but they knew that they would soon find out. 

***

   The room was filled with many people, both human slaves and Goa'uld System Lords. The room where SG-1 had discovered what had happened to Daniel. The Goulds were talking amongst themselves, angry and curious as to why they had all been summoned here. It had been rumoured that Apophis had taken a new host and they all knew what that meant. Even if they fought each other, it was custom that the Goulds gather to celebrate the new look of one of their own.

   Osiris paced furiously, hoping the rumours he had heard were not true. He didn't care if Apophis had a new host, but he did care that it seemed Apophis now had captured the infamous SG-1. He had his own scores to settle with them, Daniel Jackson in particular. Jackson had taken and hid his Queen from him and he wanted to make the dear Doctor pay for it. 

   "**_I do not understand why Apophis felt the need to take a new host_**," the System Lord Ba'al said, standing not that far from where Osiris was pacing. "**_There was nothing wrong with the host he had_**."

   "**_Apophis has always done things strangely_**," Osiris answered, pausing in his pacing for a moment. "**_I have tried many times to make sense of the things he does and have been unable to_**."

   "**_Lord Ba'al does have a point though_**," the System Lord Bastet said from where she was leaning against a pillar. "**_There was nothing wrong with Apophis's previous host. There must be more to this then we know_**." 

   "**_That is entirely possible_**," the System Lord Ranno said. "**_Apophis has always hidden his agenda from everyone but Ammo'net. He goes behind our backs in all of our plans even if we have all agreed to work together for something_**."

   A servant of Apophis stepped forward then, standing in front of the altar at the far end, facing the System Lords that had gathered. 

**_   "My Lords_**," the young man said, gaining all of their attention. "**_May I introduce my Lord Apophis_**."

   There was silence for a moment, but then the doors behind the altar opened. They could all see a figure standing there, but he was obscured in shadow. 

   "**_I am pleased that you were all able to come a see my rebirth,_**" Apophis answered, still not coming out of the shadows. **_"I am sure many of you will enjoy my new host."_**

   With that said, Apophis moved out of the shadows, coming into the light of the room. Many of the System Lords were shocked to see that Apophis's new host was none other then the infamous Dr. Daniel Jackson. 

   Apophis smiled, **_"I see you all approve." _**

   Osiris's anger got the better of him. He marched forward until he was standing just below the altar, **_"How did you manage this?"_**

   Apophis's smile never left his face and he walked around the altar and down the few steps in front of it until he was standing before him. He still wore the navy blue robes and they swayed behind him softly. 

**_"I had an advantage on my side,"_** he informed Osiris and every other System Lord present, **_"It seems that Daniel Jackson shared something very special with his wife."_**

   Osiris glared, **_"And what, exactly does Dr. Jackson's wife have to do with any of this? She is dead."_**

   Apophis turned to her, smiling, **_"She was, but no longer."_**

****Bastet stepped forward, her arms crossed, **_"What have you done now?"_**

   Apophis turned angry eyes towards her; his eyes glowing for a few seconds, **_"Many of you know what it feels like to lose a mate,"_** his eyes flashed towards Osiris. **_"I was simply trying to get mine back."_**

****Osiris smiled slightly, **_"Really? Well, if Dr. Jackson's wife is now alive, where is Ammo'net?"_**

****Apophis cringed, **_"She is dead. There was nothing I could do to bring her back. Daniel's wife, however, is very much alive." _**

   **_"Yes, well this is all very interesting, but what does Dr. Jackson's wife have to do with any of this again?" _**Ba'al asked, feeling that this conversation has veered too far off course. 

   Apophis turned to him. **_"As I was saying, Daniel Jackson shares something very special with his wife. They are _**_Ina'kalesh**."**_

   The room gasped. 

   **_"_**_Ina'kalesh**, but how? They have not been heard of in centuries. They had all been wiped out,"**_Ranno said.

   **_"I do not know how,"_** Apophis answered, **_"I only know that what I say is true. That is how I was able to obtain Daniel Jackson. I wished to make him pay for what he had done to Ammo'net, but as usual, he came back from the dead. So I have chosen this way to make him, his wife, and his friends suffer. Besides,"_** Apophis smiled, raising one of his hands to stare at it, **_"I rather like this body."_**

****It was now time for business. **_"So what have you learned about the Tau'ri, now that Dr. Jackson is your host?" _**Osiris asked, as the group all began to seat themselves down at the table that had been set up in the middle of the room. 

   Apophis smiled, relaxing back into his chair, **_"I have not had a chance to interrogate Colonel O'Neill, the Shol'va or Major Carter, but what I have learned from Daniel Jackson is of little value yet. He knew the codes used to deactivate the Iris, as they call it, that blocks their Stargate, but the people of Earth would have changed the codes by now."_**

**_   "So what are we going to do?" _**the System Lord Ammon said. **_"We cannot go to Earth in ships as that would be breaking the treaty with the Asgard, and without the codes, there is no way to enter Earth through the Stargate." _**

****"**_You are correct,"_** Apophis answered. **_"However the codes will not be difficult to obtain. Do not worry yourself about those. What Daniel Jackson does know is the layout of their base, many of their personnel and the codes needed to interact with their computers. Once we are able to enter the base, I will put this information to good use."_**

   The System Lord Neith chose that moment to speak up **_"Is there anything else you have learned from Dr. Jackson?"_**

   Apophis smiled, **_"Daniel knows many things, most of which will not interest any of you. He is a scribe. He holds knowledge about many different cultures and languages and also knows many different worlds where these cultures reside. Some of these worlds are not under our control, but now that I have this knowledge, they soon will be."_**

   Many of the Systems Lords grew angry with this. 

**_"Do you believe that you can control us now, Apophis?' _**Ba'al asked angrily.

   Apophis laughed, **_"No, I do not. That was not what I meant. What I am saying is that there are many worlds that are not under Goa'uld control, but soon will be. There are far too many worlds for me to rule them all myself. You all may have a share in them."_**

**_   "You sound as if you're giving these worlds to us reluctantly," _**Neith said, frowning deeply, her dark blue eyes getting darker. 

   **_"I am not being reluctant, Neith. I am just stating a fact. Now I do believe you all have many pressing matters to tend too,"_** Apophis said, beginning to rise. The other System Lords followed. **_"I shall contact you all in a few days with the coordinates for these worlds."_**

   With that Apophis smiled deeply and left them.

   Osiris crossed his arms in disgust, **_"He knows something and he's not sharing it."_**

   "**_I agree,"_** Neith said, coming to stand beside him, **_"Dr. Jackson must know more then Apophis is letting on."_**

**_   "Perhaps Dr. Jackson is stronger then Apophis had thought and is hiding things from him,"_** Ammon said, sitting back down in his chair as he waited for his servant to get their cargo ship ready. 

   **_"That is entirely possible,"_** Bastet added, **_"From what I have heard, Daniel Jackson is a very strong willed man."_**

**_   "He is,"_** Osiris answered, **_"Not only have I seen it, but my host has seen it as well."_**

**_   "Ah yes, do tell us about that beautiful relationship that your host Sara shared with Dr. Jackson,"_** Neith said, smiling. 

   Osiris cringed, **_"It was nothing beautiful. Dr. Jackson was always obsessed with his work and barely had time for her. My host still loves him though and is extremely jealous of Daniel's wife. What was her name again?"_**

   "**_Sha'uri, I believe is what Ammo'net had said it was," _**Ranno said, **_"A very beautiful name for someone as beautiful as she." _**

**_   "We should not be bothered with this,"_** Ba'al said quickly, **_"We must all work together to see whether Apophis has some sort of hidden agenda or if he is hiding something-"_**

**_   "Which he is,"_** Osiris interrupted, **_"I know this. It was the look in his eyes. Daniel Jackson's eyes are what give him away. Apophis has yet to learn this by the looks of things."_**

**_   "Then we wait,"_** Neith said, **_"Until Apophis makes his move."_**

***

****

   "Sha'uri," a voice called to her, trying to wake her from the haze that she was now in. Her head was throbbing and her limbs felt heavy, heavy with the dead weight of her heart. She moaned slightly as she tried to move.

   "Sha'uri," the voice called to her again, a gentle hand stroking her forehead.

   Sha'uri opened her eyes slowly, but all she saw was a binding white light. She shut her eyes quickly, moaning again. 

   "Sssh, its okay," the voice said, the hand gently pushing some of her hair out of her face, "That'll go away in a minute."

   She knew that voice, but her mind was still in a haze. She tried to open her eyes again and she saw a blurry figure leaning over her. She couldn't make out all the features, but she knew who it was. She panicked and tried to back away from him. 

   Daniel pulled his arm away from her seeing her panic, "Sha'uri, it's me."

   "No," she shook her head, moving further away from him. The haze in her mind was beginning to clear now. She was lying on a bed inside what looked like a hut. Looking around she realized that this was their home, the house they had shared on Abydos. 

   She looked back at Daniel and saw that he was again wearing his Abydonian robes instead of those navy blue ones that Apophis had had on him. She didn't understand this. She looked into his eyes and saw only Daniel staring back at her.

   "I don't…" she shook her head. This didn't make any sense. One minute she was sitting in the cell with Jack and the others and the next, she was here, back in their home on Abydos with Daniel here with her.

   Daniel sighed, but he didn't move any closer to her, "I'll try to explain, but just please believe me when I tell you that it's me."

   Sha'uri stared silently at him for a moment then slowly nodded. She didn't move any closer to him though and Daniel noticed this.

   He sighed wearily, fatigue showing on his face. He ran a hand through his hair before he began. 

   "This is hard to explain," he looked up at her, "This place," he said, motioning around them, "Is like a dream world I've been tossed into. While I'm here, Apophis can't read my thoughts or taunt me. It's like this place is somehow blocking my mind off from his."

   He began playing with his robes. "Because of the bond that we share, I was able to bring you here. You're asleep now in the cell with Jack and the others, but your mind is here."

   Sha'uri nodded slowly. 

   "I still don't understand how this can be," she said quietly, "Before, you came to me. In the V.I.P room."

   Daniel nodded, but there was no smile on his face, "Yeah, I did," he answered, "But that was before…" he trailed off, not being able to bring himself to say the words. 

   He looked away from her and stood, feeling that he needed distance between them. He felt that he was only making Sha'uri uncomfortable, and he didn't want that. He had felt the pain that she was in and he wanted to help her. He also wanted to tell her what he had found out.   

   He found that while he was here, wherever here was, he could read Apophis's thoughts if he chose, to see what the Gould was planning. He didn't understand it, but it helped him out. This place kept Apophis from hurting him, but still allowed him to read Apophis's thoughts and gather as much information as he could. 

   Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw Sha'uri standing beside him. She had moved from the bed to him without him realizing it. 

   "Dan'yel," she said softly, looking into his eyes deeply, searching. Daniel wasn't sure what she was searching for but he didn't care really. He felt awful. He was scared to look at her. The thoughts of what Apophis was planning on doing to her began to run around in his mind.

   He turned his face away from her, but then he felt her hand on his chin, turning his head back to look at her. She smiled slightly at what she saw in his eyes though Daniel didn't know what she could be seeing. She stroked his cheek gently. 

   "_My_ Dan'yel," she said, before closing the gap between them. 

   Their lips touched gently, the softest of kisses. Daniel didn't want to give into her, his fear starting to consume him, but then Sha'uri pushed herself against him, deepening the kiss. Daniel couldn't hold back.

   His arms came up to wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer, as close to him as he could get her. He had missed her. Missed her so much that the pain of their separation was tearing him up inside. 

   He had seen her when Apophis had caught them in his neatly woven trap, seen the pain that had appeared in her eyes as Apophis stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. It had been like he was watching through someone else's eyes. He could see everything that happened from this dream world without Apophis touching him, but he hadn't had any control and that frustrated him and made everything feel so much worst. 

   He tried to push all of this out of his mind right now and just focus himself solely on Sha'uri, taking in everything she was giving him. He could feel her pain still, but now it was dulled. He could also feel her longing and how she wanted to stay right where she was now forever. 

   They broke apart slowly, Daniel resting his head against Sha'uri's. He still held her close, afraid to let go. He didn't want to lose her, couldn't bear to lose her. He knew that he would. It was only a matter of time before Apophis sent someone to the cell to collect her and then… he didn't even want to think about what would happen. Apophis would hurt her badly, he knew, but he'd do it using his own hands and Daniel wouldn't have any power to stop it. He'd fight but in the end he'd lose.

   "Dan'yel?" Sha'uri asked softly, feeling what was going through him. She didn't want to sort through what she was going through right now, but she wanted to help Daniel sort through what he was feeling. She knew what was going to come and she knew it was going to be bad for her, but it was going to be so much worst for him. And he'd blame himself for it all, believing that he'd done it when he hadn't. 

   Daniel opened his eyes and looked at her, taking in her silent question. He didn't know what to tell her, didn't think that he'd ever be able to but he had to try. He owed her that. 

   "I'm scared, Sha'uri," Daniel began quietly. "I've never been this frightened before in my life. I know what he's going to do and I don't want-"

   "Sssh," Sha'uri soothed, stroking his cheek gently, "I know, My Dan'yel. You do not need to explain."

   Daniel nodded, looking down between them. He noticed now how the tables had been reversed on him. How earlier he had been comforting her about her problems and now she was doing it for him. That's how things had always been between them but he had noticed that since she had been taken, he had been doing it more for her then she had for him. She had helped him try to overcome his grief for her before her death and that had been it… until now. 

   "I'm just tired," Daniel answered her, looking back up, "I've been fighting him for awhile now and I was exhausted even before I had to start fighting him."

   Sha'uri nodded, her gut tightening, "He did this for a reason Dan'yel. He wore you down before taking you as a host so that you would not be able to fight him. They did something similar with me. Apophis took away my ability to fight. I stood there like a statue as he inspected me and they put her within me. I did not have a chance." 

  "I know," he said. "I know a lot of things now. Even some things about us."

   Sha'uri waited as Daniel got his thoughts together. Daniel breathed in deeply before continuing, "I did destroy Ammo'net. You know parts of it. Somehow, just before Teal'c fired upon you, I sent a backlash through the hand device and the shock of it killed her. I'm not sure how the backlash was created or whether or not it had anything to do with the way our minds had connected when you reached out to me through it, but I do know that's what I did."

   Sha'uri nodded. She had known part of this, but it had all happened so fast for her she hadn't been able to process it at the time. It had been like a jolt of electricity had flashed through her brain and the shock of it had released Ammo'net's control over her but it had been too late. By the time she had regained control of her body and Ammo'net was dead, Teal'c had already shot her. She had wanted to tell Daniel what had happened but had known that she hadn't the time. All she was able to tell him was that she loved him. That had been all. 

   Daniel sighed, "But that's not all," he held onto her tightly before he continued, "Apophis knows things about me, things that I didn't even know myself. He thinks that he can gain something from me now that I am his host, but I don't know what it is. I get flashes of it from him. Little things. He's hoping to rule over all the worlds we've encountered where the Goulds don't rule. He also hopes to become the Supreme System Lord and he has found a way to do it. I just don't know what it is, but I know that it has something to do with me."

   Sha'uri swallowed hard, "How could it? You are nothing more then a slave to him."

   "I know that," Daniel answered, "But I also know that whatever he's planning, I'm a huge part of it. I just don't understand."

   Sha'uri ran a hand through his hair in a soothing manner, "I do not understand any of this either, Dan'yel. I wish I had the answers for you."

   Daniel leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers again. "I just wish…" he started softly, "that this didn't have to happen. That I could just bring you back to Earth and we didn't have to worry about any of this."

   Sha'uri nodded against him, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. 

   "I wish that too," she said just as softly, "It hurts when I see him. See him twisting your kind face into that evil smile and watching your eyes turn cold on me."

   Daniel tightened his grip on her, raising his head just enough so that he could kiss her forehead before lowering it again. 

   "God, I'm sorry love," he said brokenheartedly, tears starting to sting his eyes, "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. God, I couldn't and all I could think about as he pushed his way into my mind was you."

   "I know," Sha'uri answered him, "I heard you. I felt it." 

   Daniel gently squeezed her lightly for a second before pushing her back a bit so he could see her face. The tears that had come to her eyes were streaming their way down her face and he gently wiped them away. 

   "There's more," he told her, pushing her curls out of her face, "Apophis knows a lot more about us than he let on. He called us something. At first I didn't understand it, but at the time, I had been too busy focusing on you. I know what it means now."

   Sha'uri waited as Daniel rushed through his thoughts. Daniel looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking back up at her, "He called us _Ina'kalesh_."

   Sha'uri frowned looked up at him, holding his gaze. She knew what he had said and she understood it. She also knew that it couldn't be possible. 

   "_Ina'kalesh,_" she breathed, "Soul-bonded."

   Daniel nodded, "From what I've been able to learn, back about five thousand years ago, there used to be many _Ina'kalesh_ or soul-bonded. I've read myths about it, but I never thought there was any real base to them. The _Ina'kalesh_ were two beings carrying half of the same soul. They shared a bond with each other, like we do, and they were bonded together for all eternity, but the Goulds destroyed them, seeing them as a threat. The Goulds took some of the _Ina'kalesh_ as hosts and it only ever lead to that Gould's death because the separation it caused the host and their mate to suffer was overwhelming. Apophis first believed it was this bond that destroyed Ammo'net when he discovered we had it, but after examining you he found that to be wrong. Something else happened."

   "But Dan'yel," Sha'uri said, finally finding her voice, "We cannot possibly be _Ina'kalesh_. We have legends about them on Abydos. You are right; the Goa'uld did destroy them and made it impossible for them to return. The only way we could be _Ina'kalesh _would be if they missed some."

   "Well maybe they did," Daniel said, "They had to have otherwise we would exist. Look, Sha'uri I don't know if any of this is true, but if it is it would explain a lot of things. All I know right now though is that this is what Apophis believes we are. He also isn't a fool and he knows that separating us may only end in his dead. He isn't stupid enough to try it, though that doesn't really matter seeing as how he wants you anyway," Daniel said with a sneer.

   Sha'uri nodded, "This still does not make sense to me," she said quietly, looking down.

   Daniel gripped her chin gently, raising her head so that she was looking him in the eye. "I don't understand any of this either," he told her gently. He stroked her cheek lovingly, smiling slightly, "But I do understand how much I need you and that I love you," he said softly, leaning in until his lips brushed hers. 

   Sha'uri sunk into him, wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer and the kiss deepened. She ached for him, had since she had first seen him down in the _vile tao an_ when she had still be under Apophis's control. Part of her had seen him and had wanted nothing more then to run to him and throw herself into his arms and now that's exactly where she was.

   The kiss was slow and loving but soon became more passionate as each began to feel the long buried cravings for each other surface. Daniel's hands were roaming Sha'uri's back caressing her. One of his hands traveled up her back and tangled itself in her hair, while the other moved to hold her around the waist pressing her to him.

   Sha'uri moaned softly into his mouth, just soaking his presence into her. She had missed him so much and she wanted nothing more right now then to just lose herself in him arms forever.

   Suddenly, Daniel broke them apart, panting heavily with a panicked look on his face.

   "Dan'yel?" Sha'uri asked, concern filling her voice as she reach up to touch his face. "What is wrong?'

   "Oh God," Daniel said in despair, "Sha'uri, he's sent for you. You have to go back."

   Sha'uri frowned deeply, feeling the fear of Apophis resurfacing. Seeing this, Daniel pulled her close not wanting to let go; "I'll try to stop him from hurting you, Sha'uri. With any luck, my feelings for you will overwhelm him and he won't be able to touch you without feeling guilty for what he's doing."

   "With any lucky," she repeated, not in the least bit hopeful. Apophis was going to hurt her, she knew, and she knew there wasn't going to be anything Daniel could do to stop it. She'd been in his position before. She had tried to stop Ammo'net from harming him, but she hadn't been able too.

   Daniel knew how hopeless this all was, but he felt that he needed to try and comfort her in some way. 

   He pulled back from her, leaning into to kiss her lightly before backing away from her, leaving her. Sha'uri tried to reach back out for him, but she felt like she was being pulled away from him, a white haze was clouding her vision. She couldn't do anything to stop it.

   "Sha'uri, wake up," Jack shook her gently and Sha'uri's eyes snapped open. She was back in the cell, the last place she wanted to be. She wanted to go back to wherever she had been; she wanted to go back to Daniel.

   "We've got company," Jack said to her, seeing that she was awake. He then glanced up to see the Serpent guards standing overhead, ready to flick the switch. 

   The group got ready and when the Jaffa changed the gravity, they made the transition smoothly enough. Jack kept a tight hold on Sha'uri while Sam and Teal'c moved to stand before them. They all knew whom the Jaffa were here for. 

   The Jaffa stepped into the cell, staff weapons raised towards Sam and Teal'c.

 "Move or we will fire," one said, but Sam and Teal'c stubbornly stood their ground. 

   Sha'uri closed her eyes and pushed her way into Jack's back as the Jaffa stepped forward to forcefully move Sam and Teal'c out of the way. God, she couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want to go through with this. She didn't want to see what Apophis had done to Daniel. She couldn't bear the look she had seen in those blue eyes that had never looked at her in any other way before except kindness, but now…

   "You will only make matters worse for her if you do not give her to us," the Jaffa said to Jack after Sam and Teal'c had been apprehended. 

   Jack was going to fight, until he felt Sha'uri's hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her and saw something in her eyes that he couldn't remember ever seeing before. 

   "Please, Jack," she said quietly, "Do not."

   Jack stared at her for a moment, then stood back and Sha'uri was quickly dragged from the cell. The gravity suddenly changed and the three of them were once again sprawled on the bottom of the cell. 

   Jack sighed deeply as he sat up, "I'm sorry, Daniel." 

***

**AN:** Please review. It makes my brain work harder to write a better chapter because I know you guys are waiting for it. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I've started it so hopefully it won't take too long. Thanks for reading and stick around for the next chapter.  


	12. Pain

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORESEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season Children of the Gods, Need, Secrets, Forever In A Day, Beast of Burden, and Fallen.

Comment? Email me at serenityendymion23hotmail.com

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – PAIN**

The doors were pushed open to allow the Jaffa who were dragging Sha'uri between them to enter. She had been fighting as hard as she could to get away from them since they had taken her from the cell but it had been of little use. They were far stronger than she was and she was no match against them.

   Apophis stood with his back to them on the far side of what Sha'uri now realized to be a bedroom, staring out the window into the dark night sky. He was still wearing the dark navy blue robes he'd had on earlier.

   The Jaffa brought her to the center of the room, holding her tightly as she continued to struggle. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to go through with this. She knew she was going to get hurt but that wasn't what was worrying her. What was worrying her was what would happen to Daniel because of it.

   "Leave us," Apophis said to the Jaffa using Daniel's voice, just tilting his head slightly towards them though he still faced the window.

   The Jaffa immediately let her go and started heading back towards the door. Sha'uri didn't even try to escape knowing that she'd never make it with all the guards that Apophis had posted outside the doors. She had seen them all on the way in. There were at least a dozen of them. Sha'uri figured he had so many in case Jack and the others got free and came after Daniel or if Daniel got control again and tried to leave. Whatever the reason, she knew that she'd never make it out of here and she'd have to deal with whatever Apophis threw at her.

   The doors closed with a sickening thud as Apophis turned around to face her. Sha'uri closed her eyes and looked away from him, not wanting to see the coldness that Apophis had placed in her husband's eyes. His gaze was flickering over her and she could feel it even without looking at him.

   Apophis smiled deeply as he looked Sha'uri over. After the guards had taken her from her cell, she had been forced to change out of the BDUs she had been given and had to put on this _thing._

   It was much like the outfits Ammo'net used to wear on nights when she had wanted to please her Pharaoh. She wore a golden bra that had bits of golden fabric flowing from the straps on her shoulders over her arms and parts of her back. Her skirt covered the full length of her legs, but was an almost see-through golden colour and it had slits on the sides that rose up high on her thighs. Lastly, she wore a headdress much like the one Ammo'net had worn on the day she had been killed.

   "You're looking well," Apophis said to her still using Daniel's voice, which sent a chill down her spine. She didn't want him to use Daniel's voice. He had no right and it made things so much harder for her to deal with.

   Apophis began to approach her, crossing the lower level of the room quickly, before slowly climbing the three steps that led up to her and the main section of the bedroom. He continued to gaze over her with Daniel's blue eyes and Sha'uri felt like she was going to be sick.

   "What do you hope to achieve by using Dan'yel's voice? If you believe it will soften me up, you are mistaken," she answered him coldly.

   Apophis laughed deeply, coming closer to her, "That is no way to treat your husband, my love."

   "You are **not** my husband," Sha'uri snapped, anger rising within her, "Dan'yel is my husband and you are nothing like him."

   "You are wrong," Apophis answered her; "I **am** Daniel," he now stood directly in front of her.

   Sha'uri sneered at him, "You will never be him."

   Apophis didn't seem fazed by this. He raised Daniel's hand to stroke her cheek but Sha'uri flinched away from him.

   "You will learn to respect me in time," he said still using Daniel's voice as his eyes flashed.

   Sha'uri started at him in defiance, "I will **never** respect you."

   Without warning, Apophis grabbed her forcefully by the arms, forcing her to look at him. Sha'uri saw nothing of her kind caring husband in those cold dark blue eyes.

   "You will respect me and you will do as I say," Apophis answered her, "Or your precious Daniel will deal with the consequences of your actions and as I hurt him, you will hear his screams."

   Sha'uri turned her eyes away from his, not being able to stare into those familiar blue eyes anymore and see that coldness. What he had said had shaken her to the core. There was nothing she could do now. She had to give into him or else Daniel would pay. She didn't have a choice. She knew that the only way Apophis could hurt Daniel was if he gave him back control of his body and now she knew Apophis knew that as well.

   Apophis loosened his grip on her after a moment and brought one of Daniel's hands up to brush some of her hair out of her face. Sha'uri wanted to flinch away from him so badly, just to push him away from her and run but she couldn't do that. Apophis would hurt Daniel if she didn't do what he wanted.

   Apophis's smile deepened, "You will be my queen," he said huskily against her skin. He was leaning towards her, Daniel's lips by her ear. She could feel his breath against her and she felt both passion and sickness rising within her. She wanted Daniel, needed him but this was Apophis. Not her Daniel.

   "The Goddess Ammo'net," he continued.

   Sha'uri backed her head away from him just enough to look him in the face with fury. "My name is Sha'uri," she snapped angrily, "Ammo'net is dead and she was no Goddess."

   He met her gaze, still smiling, "Ammo'net may be dead but our people know you as her. They will worship the ground you stand on." He began stroking her black curls.

   "No," Sha'uri said strongly, "They will not. I am one of them. I am nothing more then a mere human slave to you, whom you believe you can control."

   "But I do control you," he replied as he began to play with her hair, wrapping it around his fingers like Daniel liked to, "You will do exactly what I say or Daniel will pay the price for you insolence."

   Sha'uri didn't answer him, she merely looked away, "You will never truly control me," she answered softly, "You do not own me."

   "But I do," he ran a hand down her side, drawing her closer to him, "I own everything you hold dear and now I also own you."

   "You will never own me," she said angrily, feeling even more nauseated by his touch. It was so different from Daniel's. Daniel had always been so gentle and caring through his touch but Apophis was hard and rough, wanting to take everything from her. She missed Daniel terribly right now. She wished that she were standing here with him now and not Apophis, "I belong to Dan'yel."

   "I **am** Daniel!" Apophis yelled at her again angrily. His grip tightened on her until it hurt but she ignored it.

   "You will never be Dan'yel," she continued, "You may have stolen his body from him but that does not make you him. You do not have it in you to be anywhere near the kind of person Dan'yel is."

   "And what type of person do you believe he is, love?" Apophis asked, a new smile beginning to form on Daniel's face, "Daniel may have lost his memories, but they are still in his mind. I have seen them and Daniel is no better then I am."

   "You are wrong," Sha'uri didn't want to listen to this. She knew that there were horrors in Daniel's past, knew that there were things that he had done since she had been taken that he wasn't proud of but she wanted to hear it from him and not Apophis. She wanted to hear it all from Daniel.

   "Am I now?" Apophis drawled, not missing the fear that had flashed in Sha'uri's eyes, "Did you know that while you were still a host to my Queen, Daniel was being as unfaithful to you as you were to him? He gave himself to the Goddess Hathor and became her beloved. She pleased him in ways you never did."

   Sha'uri glared at him feeling the sting of his words but not allowing the hurt to show. "Stop it," she told him sternly but it didn't stop him.

   "He screamed out in pleasure as they made love but that is not all he has done. After Hathor left him there was another woman who pleased him more then you had. Her name was Shyla."

   "She seduced him," Sha'uri snapped, "She forced him into the sarcophagus-"

   "And he enjoyed it," Apophis interrupted, "He even said that he didn't care about you and that he'd never felt the way he did with Shyla with anyone else before."

   "That was the sarcophagus talking," Sha'uri wouldn't be swayed no matter how much his words hurt her. Apophis was twisting it all to make her feel bad, to make her feel as if Daniel didn't love her anymore and that he had betrayed her when she knew that wasn't the truth. God how she wanted Daniel with her right now and just never leave her again. 

   "He was going to marry her," he continued as if Sha'uri hadn't spoken, "Even when he knew he was still married to you."

   Sha'uri didn't answer him, not seeing the point to do so. She could feel the tears that were stinging her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She didn't want Apophis seeing her weakness and she didn't want Daniel to see what these words were doing to her. She needed to be strong because she knew Daniel was watching and she needed to make this as painless for him as possible.

   Apophis was enjoying playing with her like this. He could see her stubbornness and defiance flaring in her eyes. It was what made this so much fun for him. It was what made him want to break her spirit. 

   _'Good luck trying 'cause you never will,'_ Daniel's mocking voice suddenly floated through his mind.

   _"That is what you believe,"_ Apophis told him smugly, pulling Sha'uri closer to him still. She didn't fight him as he pressed her body up against his.

   _"You see, slave,"_ Apophis laughed to Daniel, _"I already control her."_

_   'Only because she's trying to protect me,'_ Daniel replied.

   _"And that is why I now control her,"_ Apophis taunted before he sent a wave of pain towards Daniel.

   Daniel was hit by it hard and he felt nothing but pain as he was forced to retreat back into the dream world. He couldn't help Sha'uri. He couldn't. He had tried but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was watch and that was the one thing he didn't want to do. _'God Sha'uri, I'm so sorry'_ he whispered to her as Apophis lowered his head to capture her lips.

   Hammond stood by the ramp leading up to the Gate as the wormhole whooshed open. He'd been expecting SG-12 to come back from Abydos soon but had been surprised to hear that Kasuf and Skaara wished to come with them. Hammond had allowed it of course, feeing that what they needed to tell the two had to be done face to face.

   There was silence in the Gateroom for a moment and then SG-12 came through the Gate followed closely by Kasuf and Skaara. Kasuf did not seem worried or interested in what was going on around him as he quickly approached Hammond but Skaara was another story. He seemed mesmerized by everything that was going on around him as he followed his father towards Hammond.

   The General smiled slightly at them, "Welcome to Earth. I'm sorry that it couldn't be under better circumstances."

   Kasuf nodded, "Yes, we were told by your team that you had some word."

   "Yes, of course," Hammond said, not surprised that Kasuf wanted to get straight to the point, "If you'll just follow me, well talk about everything up in the briefing room."

   Kasuf nodded and Hammond started leading the way out of the Gateroom followed closely by Kasuf and Skaara as well as a few guards that would be following Kasuf and Skaara around during their stay.

   "Have you found O'Neill, Dan'yel, and the others?" Skaara asked as they entered the briefing room and took their seats.

   Hammond sighed, "Get comfortable because this may take awhile."

Kasuf and Skaara waited patiently for Hammond to begin.

   "Okay, about a week ago we were contacted by our allies the Tok'ra and they informed us that a Goa'uld Mother ship was seen leaving your galaxy. Now they weren't exactly sure whose ship it was but they think SG-1 was on the ship.

   "Then a few days ago, Colonel O'Neill came back through the Gate with Major Carter, Teal'c and another woman-"

   "There was no sign of Dan'yel then?" Kasuf asked, his forehead creasing into a frown.

   "O'Neill told us after they got back through that Apophis had him. Basically he said that Dr. Jackson had been severely injured and that they had to heal him in a sarcophagus before they made their escape but Daniel was captured again when they reached the Stargate."

   "Where are O'Neill and the others then? If they made it back," Skaara asked.

   "They left again about a day or so ago to go after Daniel but there's still more to tell you. As I said, Colonel O'Neill brought back a woman from the planet that Apophis had brought them too. It was Sha'uri."

   Kasuf and Skaara suddenly sat up straighter.

   "My daughter?" Kasuf asked in shock.

   "Yes," Hammond answered. "I'm not quite sure of the full story behind it but apparently, Apophis brought her back hoping to have Ammo'net back. When that didn't happen he controlled Sha'uri until Apophis had caught Dr. Jackson. She was the one who helped them escape and got them back to the Gate."

   "She is alive then?" Kasuf said hardly believing what he was being told. His daughter was now alive again as was Daniel.

   "Last we saw of her, yes."

   "What do you mean?" Skaara asked worriedly. He hoped nothing bad had happened to his sister now that she was back.

   Hammond sighed, not wanting to tell the two men what had to be said, "She left with O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 to find Dr. Jackson, but we haven't heard from them since. We think something may have happened to them but we have orders, which mean we can't go after them. I've contacted some of our allies to see if they can do anything but for now that's the best we can do."

   At that a moment, the alarms started to sound that indicated that there was an off-world activation of the Stargate. A few moments later, the Gate technician entered the room. "Sir, it's the Tok'ra."

   Hammond nodded, still sitting in his seat, "Bring them up here once they're through."

   "Yes, sir," the technician said before heading back down into the control room.

   Hammond then turned back to Skaara and Kasuf who were looking at him expectantly, "The Tok'ra are our allies, I'm sure you've been told about them."

   "Yes," Skaara answered, "Dan'yel spoke to us about them and they were the ones who freed me from my demon after the trial with the Tollans."

   "Yes, well one of them, Jacob Carter, was here a few days ago when O'Neill and the others left to go after Dr. Jackson. After we didn't hear from them, Jacob went back to the Tok'ra to see what they knew. He said he'd come back as soon as they heard something," Hammond answered.

   "So this Jacob will be able to help, yes?" Kasuf asked, much more worried now then he had been when he had left Abydos. The stakes had been raised much higher now.

   "We hope so," Hammond said just as an airman escorted Jacob into the room. As Hammond watched him entered, he realized that the man looked much older then he was and that he seemed decidedly worse for wear. He could tell that whatever Jacob had learned had not been good.

   "Take a seat Jacob," Hammond motioned to the seat beside him opposite of Kasuf and Skaara.

   Jacob sighed deeply as he took a seat next to Hammond. He knew who the two men seated across from him were and he wished that he didn't have to say what he had learned. He was very afraid right now, more so then he was willing to admit. He wasn't sure what was going to happen and he was afraid of what was going to happen to SG-1, more importantly Daniel.

   "What have you learned?" Hammond asked, going straight to the point. He knew Jacob already knew who Skaara and Kasuf were so he decided to leave introductions until later. Right now they had better things to talk about.

   Jacob looked at everyone around the table sadly. "I only found out a little. The Tok'ra council does not wish to involve the SGC too much as it would jeopardize not only a lot of the Tok'ra, but SG-1 as well."

   Hammond nodded, "How much can you tell us?"

   "We have a few spies out among the System Lords, as you know, and Apophis called a meeting. Apparently the meeting was to discuss certain matters that are unknown to us at the moment but also to celebrate Apophis' new host."

   "New host?" Skaara questioned. That did not make sense to him. He knew from his time as Korel's host that Apophis had planned on taking a new host, but he had planned on using the Harsesis child that he forced upon his sister. Surely he had not found the boy.

   "Yes," Jacob sighed deeply. He then turned to Hammond, "George, this isn't good. One of the Tok'ra saw who Apophis' new host is. It's Daniel."

   "What?" Skaara yelled, shocked.

   "The demon Apophis has taken Dan'yel?" Kasuf asked, not wanting to believe what he had heard.

   "You're sure about this?" Hammond asked.

He hoped that Jacob was wrong. That young man had gone through far too much lately to have to deal with this, but the biggest problem was that if this was true, how they were going to capture Apophis and remove him from Daniel.

   "I wish I wasn't. Apophis is also planning something big. We don't know all the details but we do know that whatever it is that it involves Daniel somehow. He's also planning on making Sha'uri his queen. We're not sure if he's planning on using mind-control or if he's keeping her in check by threatening to hurt Daniel and the rest of SG-1. At the moment, we're trying to get some operatives in with Apophis' personal guards, but it'll be tricky. Our other operatives within the System Lords will try to find out all they can about what Apophis is planning but it may take some time," Jacob concluded.

   Hammond had listened to everything Jacob had said with a deeper frown forming on his face as each word was spoken. This situation just couldn't get any worst then it already was.

   "Is there anything we can do to help?" Hammond asked.

   Jacob sighed, "Not at this time. As soon as we know what Apophis is planning and how to stop him safely without harming Daniel and the others, we'll let you know."

   Hammond nodded then turned to Kasuf and Skaara, "You both are welcome to stay here and wait for any news if you wish.

   Kasuf shook his head, "I am afraid that I must return to Abydos just now. There is urgent business that must be attended at the moment but I would wish to come back as soon as possible."

   Hammond nodded, "That can be arranged."

   "I would like to stay here and wait for word and hopefully help if I can," Skaara answered.

He needed to do something to help his sister, Daniel and O'Neill. He couldn't just go home and wait for only the Gods knew what to happen.

   "Alright. Kasuf we'll send you back through to Abydos as soon as possible. Jacob you're welcome to stay."

   Jacob nodded, "I'll wait here for word from the Tok'ra."

   "Very well. Dismissed. Airman show Skaara here to a room and also make sure Kasuf gets through the Gate," he said as he stood.

   The airman that had been standing by the staircase nodded and stepped forward, ready to lead Kasuf back down to the Gateroom and Skaara to a V.I.P room. As they were lead away Skaara sighed worryingly. _'I hope that you survive this Dan'yel. You and Sha'uri.' _

   Sha'uri moaned softly as her eyes opened to the darkened room. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she wasn't quite sure at the moment were she was. She had awoken when she had felt something cool being stroked against her forehead but after she had moaned it had disappeared and she had felt something shift behind her.

   She moved her hand slowly and came in contact with a very soft, velvety material. Bed-sheets her brain registered them as. She gasped as everything came back to her. She closed her eyes trying to shut it out, but it was no use.

_   Apophis pulled her to him and captured her lips. She shivered, feeling very sick all of a sudden. She wanted nothing more than to pull away from him, but the thought of what would happen to Daniel stopped her._

_   Apophis growled into the kiss, suddenly shoving her backwards hard. She landed on the bed that was against the wall behind her, not having realized how close she had been to it before._

_   Apophis approached her and pushed her down on the bed. Before she knew what was happening, he had her pinned down with his body weight, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth. She tried to get away from him but it was no use._

_ '_Gods, no!!!_' she screamed as he began tearing her clothes away. There was nothing she could do to stop him._

_   '_Get away from her!!! If you touch her I will fucking kill you!!!' _She could hear Daniel scream to Apophis through their link, but Apophis paid no attention to him. He placed his hand on her neck and she let out a whimper as his cold hand moved down over her breast and down._

'GET OFF HER!!!' _Daniel yelled at him, but still Apophis did not listen. _

_   Apophis smiled deeply and Sha'uri could feel that he was shifting somewhat down by her hip and knew that he was removing his robes. He then reached up to her and pulled off the headdress; her eyes were full of tears, as she knew what was coming to her._ _He pushed open her legs and thrust himself into her and she started to scream. _

   "No!" she screamed out and suddenly there were arms around her, holding her tight. Her first reaction was to pull away, but then she felt something soft stroking the side of her face and a soothing voice whispering to her. She couldn't make out the words but they comforted her and she began to relax in the tender hold.

   After a few minutes, the arms withdrew and she felt some more shifting behind her. Slowly, still very much aware of how sore her body was, she rolled over and faced what had been moving and she ended up staring into pools of dark midnight blue eyes brimmed with tears.

   As soon as he saw her looking at him, he averted his eyes, trying to push himself further away from her on the bed. He was afraid of moving too much and feeling too much. He was afraid Apophis would sense it; wake up and just hurt Sha'uri again.

   Sha'uri watched him as he moved and her heart cried out. Tears began to fall down her face again as she watched him.

   "Oh, my Dan'yel," she cried, raising her hand slightly to brush it against his cheek. He didn't resist her; he welcomed her. He had missed her so much and with the pain that he felt combined with the pain that she felt, he just couldn't take it.

   Daniel looked up at her and then carefully raised his own hand to cover hers against his cheek, leaning his head into her hand.

   Sha'uri started to cry outwardly again and in one swift motion, Daniel shifted closer to her pulling her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder and he cried into her hair and they buried themselves within each other's arms.

   "God Sha'uri, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I couldn't," Daniel buried his face in her hair, wanting to lose himself within her and just forget that the rest of the Universe existed.

   "I know, my Dan'yel," Sha'uri told him softly, thanking the Gods for granting her wish of letting Daniel just be with her now, even if it was only for a little while, "I heard you."

   Daniel held Sha'uri tighter, not knowing what else he could do. He'd never felt this lost before in his life. He wanted to blame himself for what Apophis had done to Sha'uri using his body, but he knew he couldn't. He'd be a hypocrite if he did that after telling Sha'uri that everything Ammo'net had done wasn't her fault. God, he was so confused and tired from fighting. All he wanted to do was just go home and get lost in his wife's arms, but he couldn't do that no matter how much he wanted too.

   Daniel pulled back a bit, brushing the hair out of her face so he could see her. Her eyes were filled with tears and he knew his were as well.

   "God, I love you so much," he told her not knowing what else to say.

   Sha'uri smiled slightly, but kept quiet knowing that he was going to say more.

   Daniel stroked her cheek lovingly, "I don't know what to do, Sha'uri. I don't know how to get the others and us out of this. Apophis is too strong; I can't fight him off. Gawd," he pulled her close again, kissing her forehead.

   Sha'uri gripped his wrists as his hands held her head to his, "I wish that I had the answer you seek, Dan'yel," she cried softly, "but I do not."

   "I know," Daniel answered sadly, "I just wish I knew what I could do. There's nothing I can think of and I don't think that I'll ever be able to get control of my body again after tonight. I'm just too tired…I can't do it anymore."

   Sha'uri opened her eyes and gazed deep into Daniel's. She knew what he said was the truth and that's what hurt. If he could never take control of his body again then they'd never have moments like this together again until they somehow found a way to get Apophis out of him.

   She sighed deeply, trying to control her emotions and come up with something that could help them. Maybe the people of Earth would come but they couldn't count on that, not after what O'Neill had told her. That just left any possible enemies of Apophis but they may just kill Apophis and Daniel with him.

   "Dan'yel?" Sha'uri spoke softly after a moment, "Do you know of anyone that could help us?"

   Daniel moved closer to her, closed his eyes and sighed, "I take it Hammond's been ordered not to come after you guys."

   Sha'uri nodded, "O'Neill said that they thought it would be too much of a risk to come after you but we could not just sit there while you were here-"

   "And you came after me," Daniel finished.

   Sha'uri nodded again, "Yes."

   "Okay, well that means we can't count on them," Daniel said softly, shifting slightly but still keeping a strong grip on Sha'uri. He needed the physical comfort that came with her being close to him.

   "Is there anyone else?" Sha'uri asked.

   Daniel thought for a moment but he still hadn't opened his eyes. Sha'uri could see how tired he was and moved closer.

   "The Tok'ra…maybe. I'm not sure if they'd help, but unless we get a hold of them, we won't know if they are trying to help or not."

   "I could try to contact them," Sha'uri answered softly, "I would just have to find a way to get to the main control room."

   Daniel opened his eyes then and Sha'uri's breath caught in her throat. His were still that dark blue that she hadn't seen in his eyes before Apophis was put into him, but they weren't cold. They were warm and she saw nothing but love, concern and fear in his eyes.

   "Sha'uri, you could get caught," he said softly.

   "Apophis will not hurt me," She answered.

   "I know that," Daniel said, "But you could still get hurt. Gawd, so many things could go wrong if you tried that. Apophis would never hit you or torture you physical, but he would hurt you emotionally and…and sexually," he ended softly, averting his eyes.

   Sha'uri gently gripped his chin and forced him to meet her gaze.

   "Dan'yel," she said softly, "I love you and I want to be with you but we cannot be together until Apophis is out of our lives or at least out of _you_. It is either I try and contact the Tok'ra or I try and find a way to get to O'Neill and give him a way out. It is all I can think of."

   Daniel sighed deeply, "You can't do it alone."

   "I do not have any other choice. I will not risk your life, my Dan'yel," she told him.

   Daniel pulled her close, pressing her head into his chest as he buried his face in her hair. He didn't want to lose her and he didn't want her to get hurt anymore but knew that Apophis would continue to hurt her until they got her out of this. He also knew, though, that Sha'uri wasn't going to leave here without him and that was the problem. He didn't think they'd ever get Apophis out of him.

   "You'll need someone to get you to the control room," he said finally and Sha'uri pulled away to look at him.

   "Dan'yel," she said warningly, "You can not. You need rest."

   "I'm not going to get any rest as long as Apophis is roaming around in my body doing God only knows what and…and hurting you," he answered as he stroked her cheek gently, "Sha'uri, I can't take control of my body again until I get some strength back, but I can try and influence Apophis enough to take you to the control room without him seeing the risk it could cause."

   "But Dan'yel-"

   "No Sha'uri, I won't leave this up to you to do alone. I can't do that," he said. He gripped her chin lightly, making sure she looked him in the eye, "I can't lose you again, not after everything that's happened. We're so close, Sha'uri, and I need to be sure that you'll come out of this alive no matter what happens."

   Sha'uri smiled at him gently and gazed into his eyes, "Nothing will happen to me, my Dan'yel. As long as I have you to cling to, I'll never go away. I'll always come back to you."

  Daniel continued to stroke her cheek gently before he kissed her forehead tenderly and pulled her close burying his face in her hair. He didn't want to lose her again and he didn't think he'd be able to deal with that kind of loss. He had lost her once but he couldn't go through that again. It had almost killed him before.

   Sha'uri snuggled deeper into Daniel's arms and for a short time found security there. She felt safe and protected though she knew she wasn't. Apophis could awaken at any moment and take Daniel away from her again. She knew that this would be the last time they would be together until they found a way to release Daniel from his prison.

   They had to find a way to free him and get home. Whether it was from the Tok'ra or from O'Neill, they had to do it. Sha'uri knew that if Daniel died, she would as well and vise versa. Daniel had had to live so long without her and just from the short separation they had already shared since her return; Sha'uri knew she couldn't live without him. She just couldn't do it.

   Finally, Daniel and Sha'uri drifted off to sleep, Sha'uri first and then Daniel. Daniel held onto Sha'uri as long as he could before he knew he couldn't stay awake any long and detangled himself from her, making sure he was far away from her. He didn't want her to be so close to him when Apophis awoke.

   And as the sun filtered in through the open window, Daniel's blue eyes opened again and flared white.


	13. Shadows

**AN:**I so have not abondoned this story. I'm still working on it and LE is making sure that I finiah it. I think the writer's block for it may have finally broken. It didn't help that I hardly had access to the computer during the summer and I think that's what really started the writer's block. I didn't have any way of writing except for on paper and I couldn't remember where I was in the story enough to write the next part. Anyways, I know this chap. is short, but LE thought I should leave it the way it is so I will. I'll try my best to make the next chap longer and not have you guys wait forever to read the next part.

Here's a quick re-cap incase you've forgotten what's happening. Daniel's a host to Apophis, he has Sha'uri and the rest of SG-1. The Tok'ra are trying to get SG-1 and Daniel out, so on and so on. I think that should help. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'UNFORESEEN'**

Written by Moonlight Snitch

Spoilers from season Children of the Gods, Need, Secrets, Forever In A Day, Beast of Burden, and Fallen.

**CHAPTER TWELVE - SHADOWS**

Mesi entered the main hall where Apophis stood. The Gould was yet again staring out the window at the world outside and Mesi wondered why. She had noticed that since Apophis had taken Dr. Jackson as his host that he had been staring out into the world often. She wondered if the good doctor had anything to do with that.

"You called, My Lord?" she asked as she came to stand before him.

Apophis turned towards her, his green robes swirling around him as he moved.

"Yes," he answered, his deep voice echoing throughout the hall, "It's come to my attention that there may be a traitor in my midst. There are only a few people that I can trust," he stepped towards her.

She shivered slightly and moved her hazel eyes to stare at the ground, knowing that if she didn't she may anger him.

Apophis circled her and she could feel his eyes upon her. "I need you to try to track this traitor down and bring them before me."

She nodded. "Yes, My Lord. Is that all?"

Apophis moved back towards the window. "No. Have Jarha prepare the fleet to leave for Simarka. I've given Jarha the coordinates. Then have Colonel O'Neill brought before me."

She nodded. "Very well, My Lord." With that, she left.

Apophis kept his gaze fixed on Mesi's reflection as she hurried out of the room. He found her fear of him extremely amusing, though he suspected that she was starting to see through the façade that he had created.

Daniel Jackson was a much harder host to handle then any of the ones Apophis had taken before him. It would take some time before he could break through Daniel's spirit but he felt that it wouldn't take long. Now that he had Sha'uri, Daniel would have no choice but to give up his struggle or cause his wife more pain.

Apophis' eyes glowed as he caught something moving behind him.

"What do you plan to do, Sha'uri?" he smiled using Daniel's voice once again as he turned to face her, "Knock me out while my back is turned. You know better than that."

Sha'uri stood defiantly before him, wearing beautiful blue silk robes. The top she wore below them came down just below her bust, exposing the lovely skin of her belly. Apophis's eyes feasted upon her as he stepped closer.

Her head was held high as she watched him.

"I would not dream of such a thing," she answered as Apophis began to circle her.

He chuckled deeply. "Yes, you would. I have seen your dreams my love. Seen what your dreams…and nightmares hold. I know exactly what you could and would do to save your Daniel."

She stared ahead as he walked behind her. "No," she said turning to face him. "I do not think you do."

Apophis just stared at her for a moment before moving forward to pull her close. She let him and Apophis smiled. She had finally learned that resisting would only hurt Daniel.

He raised a hand to her face, pushing strands of her hair away, "Tomorrow," he began, his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath, "Our people will once again see their Queen."

Sha'uri made no comment, the last time she had spoken against Ammo'net he had started to taunt her about Daniel's past. She did not wish to hear anymore of it, not from him. So she just continued to stare at him, trying hard to resist the temptation to pull away.

"They'll love you," he whispered to her, "Worship you. What could possibly be a better fate then that?"

He leaned forward and grasped her lips with his. She was still, though she so badly wanted to pull away. He forced his tongue inside of her mouth and she let him take what he wanted. She couldn't bear the thought of Daniel getting hurt again, not when he was trying to conserve his strength.

Apophis pulled back and smiled, "Stay and wait, my love. For you are going to see that I control not only you and Daniel, but his friends as well."

Sha'uri shivered as he laughed. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to torture O'Neill and the others soon. She didn't want to see it, but knew that she had to listen to Apophis, at least for now. It was a very good thing that she had grown up living under the rule of Ra otherwise she might never have been able to fool Apophis into thinking that she was obediently obeying him. She was just biding her time, waiting for a chance to contact either the SGC or its allies. She knew she would have to act soon; otherwise more lives were going to be at stake.

* * *

"Mesi, report?" Jacob called over the comm. He was in the Tel'tac orbiting a moon not far from the planet that Apophis's base was currently on. It had taken some doing to get a spy within Apophis court, but the Tok'ra had finally succeeded which meant they were now able to find out what was going on with SG-1.

He was worried, but more so then he usually was if SG-1 was in trouble and the Tok'ra were called in. SG-1 has been known to get themselves out of a lot of tight spaces in the last several years, but never one like this. He knew Jack; the Colonel who never left anyone behind, so he knew that there was no way Jack was leaving that planet without Daniel. He only hoped that by the end of all this there would still be something left of Daniel to be saved.

"I'm here, Jacob," came the response after a few tense moments.

"What's your situation?" he asked.

"Stable, for the moment. Apophis suspects someone to be the spy, but he appointed me to lead the investigation into it, so that should buy me some time."

Jacob nodded though he knew Mesi couldn't see him, "What of SG-1?"

"They're locked up in a gravity cell for the time being. Apophis has summoned O'Neill, but I'm not sure what he plans to do. Most likely try to weed information out of him."

"That seems likely," he answered, "Sha'uri. What have you learn about her?"

"Apophis has her on a tight leash as of this morning. Apparently he's threatened her with hurting Daniel if she steps out of line so she's obeying him for the time being. How long that will last, I'm not sure."

She sounded exhausted. Jacob could understand. He wasn't doing so well himself. Ever since General Hammond had contacted the Tok'ra and explained what was happening, he hadn't slept much. He's spent most of his time either at the SGC helping organize things there, or out with the Tok'ra formulating a plan to retrieve SG-1 and save Daniel, if that was possible.

"And Daniel?" Jacob asked. He knew the answer, but he had to check. Daniel was a very strong willed individual. There was a chance that he would be able to fight Apophis in a way no other host had. Jacob couldn't think there had ever been someone as strong willed as Daniel ever becoming a host before. All hosts that he knew of had come from relatively primitive cultures with no real mental capabilities at all. Even Sha'uri, who was fairly intelligent, just didn't have the training to have been strong enough mentally to fight off a Gould.

"He's another matter," Mesi answered simply. There was a pause and Jacob grew impatient.

"What do you mean?"

"It's strange. Apophis seems totally in control, like he has a tight rein on Daniel and nothing can break that but it's just the look in his eyes. His eyes glow more often and we know that means he's either angry or is fighting for control. And it almost seems as if there's a shadow of Dr. Jackson in his gaze."

Jacob moved closer to the edge of his seat. "That's interesting. What else?"

"I don't know if it means anything but I find Apophis staring out into space a lot when he thinks he is alone. And when he is with Sha'uri, he doesn't treat her like he had when he had her the first time, before SG-1 was originally captured."

"He treats her more like Daniel did?" Jacob asked.

"Not exactly," she answered. "It's difficult to explain. He's…" The comm. went silent for a moment and Jacob knew better then to say anything. They couldn't risk Mesi begin discovered. They needed her. The information that she could give them might just save SG-1.

"Jacob, I've got to go," Mesi answered. "I'll explain everything later at the next check in."

"Be careful," Jacob warned before he closed the comm.

He sat back in his seat with a sigh. Things were becoming more complicated by the minute and if they didn't rescue SG-1 soon…well, Jacob didn't want to think about what could happen.

_Daniel, I hope you can pull another one of those nine lives out of your hat cause we're coming up short on options here,_ Jacob thought sadly as he steered the ship away from the moon.

* * *

Jack was thrown violently to the floor. He bit back a curse as his knees slammed into the hard concrete floor. His hands were tied behind his back, so there was no way he could have broken his fall.

_Fucking bastards, _Jack thought sourly as he grimaced and moved into a more comfortable position.

A laugh unlike anything Jack had ever heard before pierced the relative silence of the room. It wasn't the laugh of a Gould, that much Jack knew. It sounded too human like for that.

_No,_ Jack thought. That wasn't the sound of a Gould. That was the sound that Apophis was twisting Daniel's voice into making.

Jack looked up to see Apophis standing before him in front of a huge window. He had Daniel's arms crossed and was leaning back against the wall. It reminded Jack so much of the time Daniel had been addicted to the sarc. The arrogance rolling off of Apophis was exactly the same; the only difference was the fact that his eyes glowed.

Apophis smiled deeply. "Hey, Jack. Can I call you Jack?" Apophis asked, using Daniel's voice. A shiver went up Jack's spine, but years of military training meant he didn't show it.

_Oh yeah. Sarc addiction all over again,_ he thought and wished that it really were just that simple. A Sarcophagus addiction they could handle and cure. Being a host was something that the people of Earth just hadn't figured out how to cure yet.

Jack didn't answer Apophis's question. He wasn't going to tell this Gould anything.

Apophis uncrossed his arms and moved closer to Jack, crouching down in front of him so that they were eye level. Jack was unnerved by how much Daniel's eyes had changed. They weren't the gentle blue he remembered. They were more like the ocean during a hurricane, a very large one.

Apophis sighed. "You don't look too good. Hope my Jaffa haven't been treating you too badly. You are my honoured guest after all."

"Swell. When's my massage coming? I know that I booked one," Jack snapped back. Why couldn't Apophis just talk to him like that fucking asshole normally would? No, he had to go and act like a mixture of himself and Daniel addicted to the sarc.

Apophis laughed. "Jack, Jack, Jack," he said, shaking his head with laughter. "I can see why Daniel values you as a friend. It's just a little sad to see that that friendship comes at a very high price nowadays."

Apophis stood and moved back towards the window, looking out into the dark night. The moon could just be made out from behind some clouds in the sky and its light was illuminating the forest that scattered the area outside the walls of the fortress, casting shadows across the ground.

"I need you to give me something, Jack. Something that I know you won't give willingly."

Jack kept his face straight. "If you're planning on asking for the codes to our Stargate, then you got another thing coming if you think I'm going to give them too you."

Apophis laughed again. "Oh, I know that you will not surrender those codes, Jack. I knew this even without Daniel's help."

"Oh really," Jack replied. "Then I hope Daniel also mentioned that I won't stop until I have your head on a pole."

"Don't you mean Daniel's head?" Apophis asked turning around again to face Jack, his green robes swirling around him.

"No," Jack answered. "I mean yours. Your little parasitical head on its own little post while Daniel is safely back on Earth with us and his wife."

Apophis smiled and looked down at the ground; a gesture that was so Daniel that Jack wasn't sure whether or not the person standing before him was Daniel or Apophis. The moment ended quickly as Apophis raised his head and turned to stare at something in the far left corner of the room; a corner that from the angle Jack was kneeling at couldn't see.

"Sha'uri," Apophis said, exactly the same way Daniel had called to her when Jack had gone back to Abydos to retrieve Daniel all those years ago. "Come here," he called, holding out his hand.

A few moments later, Sha'uri came into Jack's line of version. Her head was down as she walked and she moved to Apophis' side quietly, as though some unforeseen force was pulling her to him. She looked exactly like Ammo'net had the last time Jack had seen that bitch but was acting they way she had back when Jack had first met Sha'uri; a slave to her god.

Apophis pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist, locking her small frame to Daniel's larger one. He then turned to smile at Jack. "Daniel is safe exactly where he is," Apophis said tauntingly. "And if you want him to stay that way, then I suggest you co-operate with me."

Jack sneered. "Over my dead body."

Apophis chuckled slightly, playing with Sha'uri's hair. She had her eyes averted from both Apophis and Jack so Jack couldn't tell how she was. Her face was expressionless; nothing at all like the laughing face Jack had started to become use too. Her navy robes hung off her in all the right place and her hair was much more tamed then the last time Jack had seen her; in the cell.

"Jaffa," Apophis said suddenly and Jack was hauled to his feet. He stumbled slightly, his knees almost giving out on him, but he was able to maintain his balance.

"Kree!" Apophis snapped, gesturing towards a pillar behind Jack.

The Jaffa hauled Jack towards the pillar where a chain was hanging. The rope tying his hands together was quickly attached to the chain and Jack was left with his arms above his head, facing both Apophis and Sha'uri.

Apophis walked towards him then, bringing Sha'uri with him. His eyes glowed for a moment and he smiled deeply. "Now you will tell me what I want to know, or," he said, reaching over to pull a long staff like object out of an awaiting Jaffa's hands, "I use this on you and Daniel will get to feel your pain ten fold," he then stepped close enough to Jack so that he could whisper in his ear, "I'll even let you hear him scream."

* * *

**AN:** Loved it, hated it. Let me know. REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys. Let me know what your thinking.  



End file.
